Hope for a New Dawn
by RhysThornbery
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi Order. A new horizon stretches before her, but things aren't going as planned. In the shadows, as the Republic enters it's death throes a long forgotten force begins to stir, and has chosen an unlikely champion. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Foreword:**

Right so you're probably asking, what is this? This is a small fic I've been working on in my spare time. A prequel or jump off point if you will for a possible fic I am considering writing in the future. At the end of this little detour we will have any number of places I could go with things and I look forward to seeing where I should go with it. For now I will tell you this. This is a Star Wars fan fiction, in case that wasn't already obvious, it will keep to canon for the most part up to the end of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I will warn you that I will depart from accepted canon here and there, dipping into extended universe when it pleases me and even into head canon on occasion. You can't handle that? Well, I guess this it the point at which you bail, fair enough? Otherwise you probably have some questions. I will only answer one of them right now as this is a bit of a touchy subject with fans.

 **What are you going to do about Midichlorians?**

Well, for the most part I will stay away from the stinkin' things. They make more sense when you take into account some of the extended universe content. I'm treating them as the Force's (being a self aware entity all its own) way of enabling an individual with the potential to connect with it. The force then chooses who to connect with (or not, as the case may be). The midichlorians don't generate the force, they channel it from without, and cloning them or otherwise meddling with them will get you the same thing they got Plagueis, the universe bending it's will to your destruction, and an immaculate birth on the far side of the galaxy to balance out your mess….It's complicated, but that's all you'll get from me. Look it up on Wookieepedia if you're curious what I'm talking about.

I will also note that I actually like Star Wars: Rebels so far and look forward to where canon will take us. But here is where we jump off the canon train. Hopefully not breaking our necks as we do so.

Otherwise? Relax, take a load off and enjoy the show.

They say reality and it's interaction with time itself is not unlike a tree, or perhaps a river. That with every event we experience and every chance occurrence, it branches or splits into several separate flows. Factor in the effect of choices made with the direct intention of influencing the flow of history around us, and the possible futures rapidly reaches far into the infinities.

Let's take the simple act of one walking to a speeder platform on coruscant, and hailing a cab as an example. This simple chain of events has multiple points at which the path of the future can be altered forever.

Perhaps the most obvious of these "shatter points" as we shall call them is the choice one makes as to their destination. One could go to the nearest star port from here, or perhaps the galactic senate building just barely visible off in the distance, or the small dinner that can be seen on a rooftop just across the great chasm between this building and the one it perches upon. Or if one was so inclined one could take a different path entirely, such as flinging oneself of the building and plunging to their death? But there are a multitude of less obvious shatter points, a chance slip and fall down the stairs to the platform? A flicker of motion out of the corner of your eye drawing your attention for a time? These tiny occurrences, seemingly insignificant on the grand scale of the universe, can change everything beyond recognition.

But what if you factor in something like the failure of a terminal tasked with calling taxis to the platform in the first place? Suddenly even more potential paths open up, as you are taken away from the platform entirely as well as it's possible destinations. Suddenly not only is your location changed, you are thinking different things, possibly about the incompetence of maintenance workers or the unfairness of the universe? You are in a different mood, and thus you may make an entirely different set of decisions.

Ahsoka Tano, now ex-padawan of the much vaunted and lauded Jedi Order, had just slammed face first into just such a complicated shatter point, and where a thousand-million-trillion versions of her went down one path, this one and many like it went down another, hopefully to a brighter future.

This had to be, bar none, the worst day of Ahsoka Tano's admittedly brief existence of eighteen years. That was saying something as the last few days prior to this had been no picnic either.

She'd flown into a war zone just under a week ago, almost losing her mentor and closest personal friend in the process at Cato Nemoidia. Only to be called back almost immediately to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to investigate the grizzly deaths of dozens of people in a bombing that had taken place in one of the temple hangars. Only then to be framed for said deaths by an unknown party, and summarily accused, and then abandoned by those she'd considered trusted friends and colleagues.

She'd then spent the next couple of days alternately fleeing for her life, getting the bantha poodu kicked out of her in the lowest reaches of the city, and then being interrogated by a bevy of unsympathetic accusers while incarcerated under Republic authority. Ultimately to then be sentenced to die for crimes she had not committed in the first place. Just in time to get exonerated for said crimes by the timely if somewhat unwilling confession of a friend who had willfully betrayed Ahsoka and framed her for her own acts of treason.

As if this wasn't enough she'd then been faced with the reactions of the Jedi Council in regards to their egregious mistake. This had been the so called final straw for Ahsoka. They had arrogantly and in some cases almost flippantly tried to pass off their error as the will of the force, and her trial into knighthood. She'd had enough, they'd betrayed, abandoned and reviled her, and now they had the gall to expect her to just take their empty platitudes after everything she'd done, _everything_ she'd sacrificed? She'd left, quit, resigned. Metaphorically turning in her badge and blaster and then marching off into the sunset.

Or at least that was what she was trying to do so earnestly at that very moment. She'd been interrupted once already, her former Master had caught up to her among the great pillars arrayed outside the temple's main doors. He'd tried to talk her around, to get her to come back. Anakin, for that was his name and how she should probably start thinking of him. Had been one of the few people who had never really doubted her. He had, no doubt, been confused by her admittedly strange behaviour and general gadding about while trying to prove her innocence. But he'd never doubted that she was indeed innocent.

She respected him, probably more than any other person in the galaxy, and would miss him greatly. But for her own sake, she needed to leave him behind too. She had told him this and to let her go, and he had.

She'd then proceeded to try and reclaim her right to a dignified, and not a little stylish, exit from the world of the pompously self righteous wielders of the force. Sadly this was not to be as she just about broke her nose slamming into a shatter point like the one mentioned earlier.

Where, in a billion trillion realities, the taxi control console had worked perfectly spiriting her away to an equally numerous number of possible futures. This reality's Ahsoka Tano was denied her dignified exit by a circuit burning out deep in the machine's recesses at precisely the wrong moment, resulting in her being stranded on the windswept platform. She was now becoming exceedingly frustrated to say the least.

She jammed her finger into the holographic icon again only to have it bounce once and then flash red as if mocking her. She smacked her palm against the side of the console in frustration. "Come on you little piece of Sithspit." She growled.

"Trouble Ahsoka?" A calm and even voice inquired from behind her. It was a testament to how distracted and frustrated she had become that she hadn't noticed someone approaching her from behind. Between her connection to the force and her species' better than average hearing and echolocation centred in her montrals, she should have noticed his approach. To her surprise however it was not Anakin, her impulsive master. But _his_ Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He was, despite the light rebuke in his voice, giving her a fond smile when she turned around. "Beyond what you've already experienced today I mean?" He asked curiously.

Obi-Wan was one of the few other masters who as near as she could tell, had never really doubted her, but where Sky-Guy Anakin Skywalker had of course charged in head first into trouble to try and help her. Obi-Wan had opted to try and make the council and senate see reason. Sadly to little avail. Anakin was more of a personal mentor or older brother figure to her than Obi-Wan had been. The relatively young Jedi Master had instead adopted the position more akin to that of a father, or perhaps a wise and beloved uncle in her life. Wise and reasonable. Gentle and generally kind, with a legendary talent for negotiating, but also tough like a champion Akk dog in a fight. She respected him immensely for his efforts in her life. So even though he was not her master, and indeed she was not even a member of the Order any more, she bowed her head deferentially in greeting.

"Greetings Master Kenobi," She murmured a touch chagrined, then gestured to the console beside her. "The console is broken. It won't call a cab for me."

He quirked a small smile at her "Ah, hence the cursing and striking of said console?" He chuckled. She just gave him a mildly withering look for his humour at her expense. He considered her for a moment, cocking his head while rubbing a thumb across his jaw. "You know, there is an entire building full of people, and droids, with the kind of expertise necessary to help you solve your problem right over there." He said his idle jerk of the head indicating the temple behind them.

She sighed theatrically, playing along hoping it would ease some of her tension as she paced away from the console. "Yes, but having to return and ask a random astromech or techno service droid to help me fix a busted console?" She squinted her eyes at him sardonically. " _Kinda_ ruins the effect of storming off into the sunset Master Kenobi."

He laughed a bit rolling his eyes theatrically. "I can't argue with that. However I had some thoughts on my way down here to look for you." He shrugged. "I probably wouldn't have caught you had that console not malfunctioned." he noted ironically. She merely watched him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. He nodded shortly, "As impressive and undoubtedly classic as walking off, chin held high, as the sun falls below the horizon is, you have a number of alternatives which you may not have considered. No doubt a bit of Anakin's influence shining through hmmm?" He speculated thoughtfully, a small smile quirking his lips.

She snorted and feigned offence. "I'll have you know I can be stupid, stubborn and ridiculously impulsive all by myself thank you." She noted as she smiled haughtily. "And just what kind of alternatives are we talking about here? Other than giving up and returning to the order like a good little girl?" She asked a touch acerbically.

He waved a hand toward the path up the steps behind him. "Would you walk with me? At the very least if you decide none of the options I present appeal to you, we could walk together to the terminal on the temple's far side?" He suggested. She was reluctant, and paused to kick the terminal one last time, getting a slightly sore toe for her trouble, but nodded her eventual agreement.

"Fine, what are you thinking?" She asked falling into step beside him.

He nodded pensively, "First of all I'd like to apologize to you Ahsoka. I and the others? We clearly failed you horribly. This is my way of trying to make it up to you." He explained.

"Thank you Master, I know you at least did your best though, you have nothing to apologize for." She assured him sadly.

He nodded in thanks but appeared unconvinced and continued regardless. "Of the choices I spoke of…Option one is the obvious path which you have already rejected, so we'll move on. Option two, is to simply try the second terminal and once again get you on your way." He noted sadly. "However it is the third choice which I'm here trying to advocate. It is to come back with me to the temple and spend a night or two."

She shot him a doubtful look. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because doing so would come with a number of advantages. First of course, and not to be underestimated, is that you will get the benefit of a couple good night sleep and couple of solid meals in you before you leave us." He explained smiling a bit again. She considered that, nodding before he continued. "Second, is getting the chance to say goodbye to the place and people you have in the past called home and family. Third? Is me and Anakin spending the evening shaking down a couple of leads I thought up to help you get your feet under you." He explain cajolingly.

She paused as they once more entered into the shade between the great pillars. "And at the end of all this you'll just let me walk away?"

He nodded soberly. "If that is still what you truly want, then yes."

They walked for a time in silence, skirting around the temple proper while Ahsoka considered her options. Weighing her need for independence and freedom, against the possible benefits practical and otherwise of agreeing to stay a while. The walk through one of the training gardens situated on one of the terraces which dominated the top floor of the lower complex was ultimately what decided it for her. She used to love these gardens, often coming here for quiet moments to herself, just enjoying the sun and breeze. It would be one of the things about the temple she'd miss the most. Surely it couldn't hurt to enjoy it and some of the temples other charms one last time?

"Very well Master Kenobi, I will stay for now," She agreed, and he clapped a hand supportively on her shoulder.

That evening as the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon. Obi-Wan and Anakin found themselves walking along the balcony of one of the training terraces watching as Ahsoka spent time talking seriously with Master Yoda about something. The two of them pacing slowly over the grass and eventually settling on a bench beneath a tree.

It was good to see Ahsoka wasn't openly antagonistic with the aged Grand Master of the Order. She even appeared to be listening with rapt attention to something the old Jedi was saying. Obi-Wan was cautious with his optimism though, he'd heard troubling things in the short hours she'd been among them. "How has her visit been going thus far?" he asked his arms folded over his chest as he padded contemplative along the walkway.

Anakin sighed tiredly. "Not so well, not everyone has caught up to the fact Barriss was the guilty party yet." He admitted, wincing a bit at the looks she was getting throughout the evening. She'd almost gotten in a fight with a Knight at one point before he had broken it up and set the Knight straight. To the Jedi's credit he had been chagrined to find out he'd been berating an innocent woman, and had apologized.

"And as for saying goodbye to friends? Barriss was the only one currently on planet…Though she insisted on seeing her anyways." he muttered bitterly, as he thought of the young Mirialan. "Obviously she's no comfort right now, not after what she's done. What is the Council planning on doing with the little renegade?"

Obi-Wan rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, closing his eyes. "The Republic Military has ceded responsibility for her. She's to be handed off to the mind healers. They'll spend who knows how long trying to piece her mind, and sense of right and wrong, back together. All in the hopes that they might bring some semblance of her former self back." He said, his tone expressing just what he thought of this plan. Obi-Wan was hardly blood thirsty or merciless, but he had no time for unrepentant traitors. "Once that's done, she'll be turned over to master Unduli who will watch her more carefully for a time. She's going to be on the Republic's watch list for the rest of her life to come though."

Anakin looked like he wanted to throw something, only reining in his anger with visible effort. "I don't understand the council," He snapped angrily. "They were just about ready to have Ahsoka killed, but the actual criminal, who proudly confessed to her crimes? They're falling over themselves in their haste to try and redeem her?"

Obi Wan shot him a reproachful look. "I know, and I pointed this out to them, believe me. They merely questioned why I was so set against trying to redeem someone who has fallen to the Dark Side. Well…aside from Master Tiin who was asking why we hadn't just killed her already…" Anakin made a disgusted sound at that. That response was typical of many members of the council. Master Tiin was a hardliner, but just because he supported executing Barriss didn't mean he was supportive of Ahsoka. He'd been one of her more vehement detractors prior to her exoneration.

A door opened at the end of the terrace as a small swarm of younglings boiled out of the temple and onto the terrace, excitedly running up to Ahsoka. The two older Jedi on the terrace watched them for a time as they spoke happily with Ahsoka for a while before becoming somber. They all crowded in and hugged her, clearly saying goodbye. A small smile played on Anakin's face for a moment. "The younglings never doubted her at least"

"That's a comfort, the young ones usually have a tendency to follow their elders." Obi-Wan observed smiling a touch. It was heartening that some of them at least had seen clearly.

Anakin grunted sobering a bit. "It's the Elders that are the biggest problem though. "She respects you and Master Koon the most out of all of them and you both were reasonably supportive or at least apologetic. Master Koon sought her out today as well…Of the others only Master Yoda has at least apologized to her." He shook his head irritably. "But the others? Who she's come to rely on? Masters Windu, Mundi, Unduli, Koth, Tiin and Ali? They all brushed it off as the forces will. I'm sure Aayla would have apologized had she been able to get through, Shaak Ti might have as well." He shrugged. "That may have hurt the most actually, that they weren't there after it all? She see's Aayla as something of a big sister."

Obi-Wan hummed agreement. "Yes I can see how that would only make her decision to leave easier." As a member of the council he of course was aware why Shaak Ti and Aayla had not been able to offer support. Aayla had found something to occupy her time unwilling to be involved in what she saw as Ahsoka's betrayal by the council and Republic. Shaak Ti had been otherwise occupied with the evaluation of a new batch of Clones on Kamino. Apparently that battalion had passed with higher than average proficiency ratings.

Anakin considered him for a moment, "How goes your plan to help her hit the ground running out there?"

Obi-Wan nodded, indicating they should continue along the terrace, "I've made progress, I could use your help with a couple things though." He admitted. "There is a matter I could use your opinion on. It is complicated…"

The Temple gardens had always had the distinction of being particularly beautiful no matter what time of day you visited them. Beautifully arranged, and carefully tended, they were quiet, tranquil and serene. The tree's blooming with glowing flowers and leaves which cast a pale illumination across the gardens.

Ahsoka had been wandering the garden, merely trying to calm the raging voices in her head, when a voice more real than those within spoke from behind her. "Ahsoka, come to meditate have you? Hmmm?" It was already obvious from the method of speech just who was speaking to her, but turning around confirmed it. There stood the diminutive Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda. He peered up into her face interestedly, while leaning on his cane.

She offered him a slight nod of the head. "Hello Master, may I help you with something?"

He shook his head. "Me I think, who needs help, it is not?" He noted looking up to her questioningly.

She shrugged feigning indifference. "I am sure I will manage Master. Master Obi-Wan convinced me to stay a couple nights. He suggested saying my goodbyes and getting a couple last meals in."

The small green Jedi nodded sagely smiling slightly. "Good to have friends like Master Obi-Wan, it is. Still troubled, I sense you are?" He noted.

She snorted derisively. "What gave it away?"

He took her tone in stride, even tempered as always. "Being ironic, I suspect you are, but you know the answer already do you not? In the force I sensed it. And sought you out I did." he chided gently. "Come, tell me what bothers you. Hm? Help, perhaps I can?"

Perhaps it was the hopeful look on the aged Jedi's face, but she gave in, nodding tiredly. "I don't know what to do with myself." She admitted. "I just feel I no longer belong here." She said waving to the temple around them. "How can I? How can I trust myself, when nobody else has had any faith in me."

Yoda nodded sadly. "For my own mistakes in that regard, I wish to apologize again. Become…Uneasy, slow to trust, I have. A result I fear, of how blind to the force I am." He admitted suddenly looking every one of his near nine hundred years. "So much is unclear. Uncertain." He paused shaking his head, considering her words. "Among the Jedi, decide you belong, only you can. Do well, wherever you are? I feel that you will." he assured her evenly.

She shook her head in frustration. "So much is uncertain if I leave. With the Jedi? I knew my purpose! I was a defender of the light, a protector of the people. Now? I don't know what my place is. Force! I don't even know what will happen to me after I die. Will I still become one with the force?" She wondered suddenly.

The small Master next to her looked startled in the face of her doubts, reaching up and clutching her hand comfortingly. "Of course. Ahsoka, all things return to the force, one way or another. Merely the level of connection to the force and ones willingness to cross over which affects how easy your transition, it is." He explained comfortingly, his eyes pleading with her to believe him in this, to accept his assurances. "As to your place, in this world? Any place you choose, should I think. Be hard for you? It will not be, to become whatever it is you wish. Talented, gifted, you are." he told her soberly. "And say it where, does it? That one must a Jedi be, that defends the light or protects the innocent?" He asked chuckling causing her to blink in surprise at that suggestion.

She was interrupted in her response by the doors of the temple flying open and a small horde of younglings pouring out. They danced about her gleeful at her freedom, but were then saddened by her impending absence, she embraced them each in turn, saying her goodbyes, before letting them leave. She had to wipe tears from her eyes as they disappeared back inside. "I will miss them." She muttered wetly. Yoda nodded sympathetically. "I know Jedi aren't supposed to get attached…Just another bit of proof I didn't really fit in here I guess?" She noted bitterly.

Yoda smiled sadly at her, cocking his head. "A great source of strength, have attachments proven to be for you Ahsoka. Driven you to accomplish amazing things, your affection for your master, your soldiers, and your friends, they have." He noted surprising her. He raised a cautionary finger "That these things can also bring pain, the reason for the Jedi's caution against attachment, it is. These things lead to suffering. For you and on the part of others, grief, pain, jealousy, envy? Through them the dark side beckons. Suffering, leads to anger and hate. Not all, are strong enough to resist it's pull. Also, be a warning sign, these feelings can be, that time to let go it is. Acknowledge your feelings yes, but be swept away by them, you must not. Take care one must." He noted sagely, then considered something for a time, while Ahsoka watched him in interest. He sighed resignedly. "A piece of advice, give you I should. One which suits you well it does, perhaps not so well others who believe the same?" he suggested pointedly.

Ahsoka merely nodded mutely, she'd rarely if ever heard a Jedi not speak of attachments or emotions without condemnation, to hear the Grandmaster do so was fascinating. "Been there many, within the force, even the Jedi, for whom attachment has proven their greatest strength. For whom love has benefited them and others, not being it, a jealous love, hmm?" He explained. "Many, have there been, Jedi, who have married and loved. Look to many such tales we can, If we know where to look." He hummed in thought.

"Revan and Bastila. The Exile and her love. Satele, her Jace and her son Theron? The Outlander… Danger, there is, great peril, for those not prepared, in hearing these tales, yes. For those who search for the wrong answers to the wrong questions. But also potentially great strength, for those who search for the right ones?" He noted, then gestured to the bench under the tree. "Some time has it been, since told you a story, it has been little Ahsoka. Perhaps time I do so again hmm?" They made their way to the meditation circle and sat, he paused to ponder a time before nodding. "The tale of Revan, most instructive in this matter it is. Think I do, that I shall tell it to you. But first, a caution, against sharing it with others." He said sternly, and she nodded ready agreement. "Then begin I shall. With the Mandalorian Wars…"

The young woman's former Masters watched the pair from a distance as they sat talking under the palely glowing tree a time later, leaves and blossoms occasionally drifting down around them. Obi-Wan was considering what Anakin had suggested. "Are you certain that is a good idea Anakin? There are doubtless other ways." He noted.

Anakin nodded sharply. "Yes, who knows how long it will take her to find her way other wise. All that time she isn't prepared she'll be a target, who knows how long she'll be a target even after leaving us… We owe her too much to not help her if we can."

Obi-Wan conceded the point nodding. "Indeed, but she won't be able to handle all that alone and unarmed."

Anakin just waved that off. "I've already spoken to the Quartermasters and the Temple Guards. I secured a pair of droids and her old lightsabers. Not that it was easy, you know what Knight Durga is like, made me jump through all sorts of hoops just to get anything released from the stores."

Obi-Wan nodded wry agreement, "Good, if any outsider can be trusted with lightsabers it's Ahsoka…But perhaps, someone to watch her back? Someone she can trust?" He suggested.

Anakin nodded agreement. "Have any ideas?"

"Some, if I push it and call in a bunch of favours I might be able to get someone perfect for the job." Obi-Wan explained. "I've already got another possibility lined up as well…"

"Do it then," the younger man decided, and they walked for a time in silence while they considered how to handle what they were contemplating.

"How soon can you have everything ready on your end?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smirked. "It's ready now, but I need to get clearance from the council to do what I propose. We can get that in the morning."

"There should be several guilty consciences on the council we can approach to get clearance." Obi-Wan agreed, then gestured to Yoda below in the garden who was parting from Ahsoka. "Yoda at the very least will support us I think."

"We could talk with him right now?" Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan grinned. "No time like the present as they say."

The next morning arrived with Obi-Wan gently shaking Ahsoka awake. "Good morning Miss Tano, we've got a busy day ahead of us, it would be best to get some breakfast in you. Anakin has prepared it for you."

Ahsoka for her part yawned and blinked blearily at the gentlemanly master before nodding and sitting upright. She had been sleeping on the same couch she always did when at the temple while still in her thoroughly worn clothing which she'd had on for most of the week. Still, it was far better than sleeping in, and waking up in a cell. "Guess it's that day huh?" She noted with a touch of melancholy. She knew she needed to leave, for her own sake as much as anyone else's.

Anakin piped up from the small apartments kitchen. "If you want, but we've got a couple last things to do before we boot you out the door." He said clearly trying to ease the tension with a bit of humour. He only partially succeeded, getting a rueful snort from the former Padawan.

She shuffled into the kitchen a couple minutes later, having run through the refresher and sat at the table with the two older Jedi. At least things were looking up a bit. The breakfast before her was one of her favourites. Nerf Bacon and Bantha Sausages. Of course being the the only kind the Temple had in it's stores, the sausages had a bit of greenery ground into them, but thankfully her species carnivorous physiology wasn't such that it couldn't handle a few odd greens here and there.

She dutifully tucked in, savouring it and for once having a second serving knowing she had no idea when the next time she might eat so well was.

Obi-Wan spoke up as they finished eating, being of the mind that discussion at the table should be limited, being good for digestion and for the soul. "We have one last thing to do before you leave us," He held up a hand to forestall potential objections. "It will require us taking a little trip, but I think you'll like what we have prepared."

Ahsoka was uncertain, she didn't desire to raise any trouble from the temple's less pleasant inhabitants who might think she should have left never to return. Anakin cleared his throat leaning forward slightly. "Don't worry Snips, the council cleared it early this morning, besides nobody is eager to force you the door. They did after all try to offer you reinstatement."

She nodded silently, comforted somewhat that at least her absence wouldn't go entirely unnoticed at least.

The prisoner, a young woman with pale green skin, and black tattoos across her face, sat cross legged, meditating on a cushion positioned in the centre of her new lodgings. It was better to think of the room she was in as such, and not as the prison cell it actually was.

Barriss Offee, traitor and terrorist, sat motionless on a circular padded platform, in the middle of a circular room, in the deep heart of the temple catacombs, which had a single exit. The door of said cell was two inches of solid cortosis plating sitting behind a humming forcefield. This was a cell intended to hold a Jedi, or a Sith. She was neither anymore, technically. The room was also currently inhabited by her jailers. A pair of Temple Guards, in their white, gold and brown robes with their featureless white masks, and double bladed lightsabers at their belts. And a quartet of Temple War Droids, also forged of cortosis. All of them arrayed silently against the walls of the room.

It was not a helpful state of affairs for one contemplating the consequences of their actions, though it _was_ an understandable one given what she'd done. Though it could always be worse, she could be imprisoned in the Asylum.

What she'd done was—complex. She'd turned her back on her oaths as a Jedi, convinced that she was doing the right thing, that the Order was a corrupt and broken institution which perpetuated war… But now? Under the watchful but accusing eyes of her jailers, after facing the disappointment of those she'd once revered and trusted. And after seeing the betrayal in the eyes of so many, especially Ahsoka whom she'd called a friend until recently. She could not help but wonder if she'd been wrong, if she'd truly fallen into darkness like they said.

Ahsoka, it was her fault the Togruta was no longer among the Jedi. She, the supposedly good and trustworthy apprentice, had set things up in such a way that the blame would fall on the shoulders of a slightly roguish, but beloved colleague. Ahsoka's reputation as aggressive and ambitious allowed aspirations to all too readily be cast upon her character. She had been effectively abandoned by all except Masters Obi Wan and Skywalker. Proof the Jedi were broken to Barriss' mind, but more so proof that Barriss herself had ventured down a path that at one time she would never have believed herself capable of taking. Ahsoka could not handle being so scorned by those she'd trusted, she'd abandoned the order. Even now Barriss felt the girl's presence within the temple fade as a craft carrying her left.

The feelings of rapidly swelling guilt and regret, were interrupted by a chime at the door and one of the guards moved to open it. Carefully drawing the hilt of her lightsaber from her belt and thumbing open the outer door, but leaving the forcefield in place from the sound of it's continued hum. There was a murmuring that Barriss could not quite catch, and then that faded out too, to be replaced by the soft pad of foot steps. Barriss opened her eyes as she felt a presence in front of her.

There standing not three feet from her was a face she did not expect to see, possibly ever again. It was the weathered and stern face of Jocasta Nu, the Temple Archivist. She considered rebellion, as she so often did these days. But she rebuked herself for the needless aggression, and bowed her head slightly in greeting at the aged Jedi. "Hello Archivist Nu, I did not expect to see you today." She said formally. She shifted slightly and frowned as she felt the tubes from the medical monitor tug slightly at her skin. A constant reminder that at the push of a button she could be sedated or worse.

The older woman's pinched expression darkened a touch as she examined the young Mirialan in front of her. "And you would not have, were it not for the Force's insistence young woman." She rebuked snappishly, the disdain clear in her tone.

Barriss couldn't help but feel a touch hurt that the once beloved, if slightly curmudgeonly old woman now hated her as much as any of the others.

Regardless the woman's statement intrigued her. "The Force asked you to visit me?" She asked, the old woman nodded irritably. "Why?" She asked, thoroughly vexed by this turn of events.

The woman held out a hand and presented a small object, "It seems I am to present you with this. I was doubtful, but I confess it is the clearest vision I have ever experienced, bar none. And when it comes in such a troubled time…" Jocasta noted sourly.

The object now cradled in Barriss' hands was a complex matrix of dark metal and crystalline facets. The object's shape if one were to call it by it's form's name, was that of a small stellated dodecahedron, essentially a perfectly geometric three dimensional starburst. What it was in actuality, was far more intriguing. She looked to Jocasta startled to be holding one of the Temple's most carefully guarded treasures. "A Holocron?"

Archivist Nu nodded sharply. "Yes, I had to get special permission from the council, and made my first venture into the vault that I've made in decades. I am to release it into your care for extended study under supervision, it seems I was not the only one receiving visions."

A Holocron, was—special, was really the only word for it. They could perform any one of a number of tasks, from reading specially encrypted ancient technology, to focusing the force more coherently, to serving as a sort of archive of lost knowledge. Most were simple cubes, a handful, locked in the deeper recesses of the vault were pyramidal in shape she heard. She'd never heard of one shaped such as this. "What does this one contain?" She asked peering at the softly glowing star in wonder.

Jocasta appeared to ignore her question for the moment. "It was not made to typical Jedi standards on such things, though it's construction is quite strong. It's made of Phrik among other materials.

Barriss was relatively learned, even among the Jedi, and so she understood the significance of that. Phrik was not only Lightsaber proof, it was near indestructible period. It was also immensely expensive even in the most minute quantities. That someone had expended the kind of money necessary to forge such an object? Suggested that what it contained was considered valuable or dangerous beyond measure. She glanced up at Jocasta who was pacing. "You still haven't told me what is in it."

Jocasta considered her for a moment, then answered. "Redemption child, or at least a chance at it. I will leave you to your studies now." She said pacing towards the door.

Barriss blinked surprised. "I thought you said I was to be supervised?"

Jocasta smirked disdainfully. "This Holocron does not function like _that_ Barriss, it does not bestow power or focus it. It bestows wisdom, nothing more. Because of it's sturdy construction I imagine you might be able to tunnel out of this cell in a hundred years or so with it. It will not be me supervising you, I have duties elsewhere that require my attention. The Temple Guards will be the ones watching you." And with that she left, and the defences were once again raised behind her.

The almost black metallic sheen of the Phrik frame gleamed at her in the light cast through the wafer thin transparasteel panes. She sat for quite some time staring at it's subtle, but beautifully ornate construction, the faint blue light dancing across her face. As she considered the object she tried to decide how she felt about it. Part of her, which had been all too active lately, rebelled at the idea that she needed the redemption Jocasta had implied she did.

Another, quieter, but none the less powerful part of her, told her that she didn't deserve redemption even if it was offered. But the thing that decided her course was the most powerful aspects of her personality. Her curiosity. She was cuffed with force suppressors, and the drugs in the IV muddled her ability to touch the force for much beyond extending her senses. But she had enough to allow the force to cascade across her skin, triggering the locking mechanism on the device.

It was almost like a flower blooming, the way the device's panels folded back out of the way, or retracted into the heart of the object's incredibly delicate and beautiful interior, exposing a small crystalline holo emitter which dutifully lit up.

And there hovering in the air a foot before her face was a small projection of a man. He was unremarkable in many ways. Tall and wiry, clearly in reasonable shape despite somewhat advanced age. Pale skinned and human, with dark eyes and scars here and there about his face. An implant or two glinting in the light around his eyes. He was dressed in dark robes and bindings, portions of the outfit possibly highlighted by a lighter tone that was hard to discern in the projections blue cascading light. He wore a strange peaked cowl upon his head. But still he smiled benignly at her, an unmistakable twinkle in his eye. Then he spoke.

"Ah, young woman, at last we meet." He greeted gently. "I have been waiting for some time to speak with you, you know?" He continued at her bemused expression. "I foresaw this future many ages ago. I am surprised given the situation featured in my visions, that the elders let you speak with me. Perhaps they are not so blind as could have been believed." He mused. This was strange, even by Barriss' less than ideal standards. She understood what she was seeing, she was of course _not really_ speaking with whomever this was. Holocrons like this housed predictive A.I's, usually modelled after the mental imprint provided by their maker. But that the maker had made this Holocron knowing some day she might open it? That was a unique occurrence.

"You foresaw what would happen to me?" She asked curious at the notion.

He nodded readily, smiling sadly. "Yes, indeed I saw many things about your life up to this point. Not too much beyond though I'm afraid." He noted apologetically. As though it were his fault that he hadn't seen even farther into the future than he had. Such things were always up to the Force and no one else. "I saw your birth, your childhood among the Jedi on Coruscant, I saw the teachings which would so inadequately prepare you for the horrors of war. I saw you make friends, but I saw you suffer as well. I saw you tending to thousands of injured, all with the same face, and saw what having so many precious lives slip through your fingers did to you. I saw you fall young one. Into darkness and despair. I saw you become the monster you hate." He admitted solemnly.

"But I also foresee a future in which you may do much good. And so I will teach you, as I had always intended, to prepare you for the future I saw." He said as though deciding, nodding in satisfaction. "But that is for another time. I wish to leave you with something to consider for today, something to ponder upon hmm?" He said smiling thinly. She nodded in hesitant agreement. One did not turn away a Holocron's wisdom, when it was offered.

"Soon, not so long from now, you will be confronted with a secret knowledge, one which has the potential to shake the galaxy to it's very foundations." He reported soberly, and she listened with rapt attention. "When that day comes, seek out the friend you betrayed. You will know where to find her. Beg her forgiveness but do not expect it, and ask for her aid." He instructed.

Barriss could not help but despair a little. "Ahsoka would never deign to help me, not after what I've done to her." She argued a touch sadly. She may not be convinced of her own wrong doing in many ways, but she still regretted losing her friend.

He shrugged, but did not seem worried. "She may surprise you yet. People will do that you know? But I fear you are correct that it will not necessarily be that easy." He glanced around. "Now you have more than enough to consider as it is, and I can see your watchers grow concerned at the tone of this conversation. I'm sure they will be reporting to their Masters soon enough hmm? I will depart for now I think, until it is time for us to converse again." He said, bidding her farewell and turning away as though to walk from the room.

"Wait!" She called and he paused, turning back to her. She was apologetic. "I am sorry, but you haven't told me who you are. And how you think I will manage this task you foresee…" She trailed off.

He appeared to consider that. Nodding thoughtfully. "I have been called many things in my life, have held many titles and positions many considered of great import. But the name I went by last before I was killed will serve well enough for our purposes I think." He mused then smiled offering a small deferential nod and she could swear he was actually looking directly into her eyes. "You may call me Kel'eth Ur, and I think we will achieve great things together."

The Republic naval staging area was situated between the Jedi temple and the Senate complexes, attached to what had to be one of Ahsoka's least favourite locations on Coruscant. The main Republic Military Base, the same place she'd so recently been imprisoned within, and where she had been put on trial for crimes she hadn't committed. For a brief moment as she stood in the blood pan of a Republic LAAT gunship, which was carrying them to their destination, with her meagre possessions stuffed into a duffle hung over her shoulder. She couldn't help but worry, for a brief panic stricken moment, that she'd been duped and was being taken back to be executed. But soon enough reason returned and she calmed herself with a deep purging breath.

As they finished passing over the base proper and began to fly over the naval staging area she noticed a number of ships had docked during the night, all of them bearing the familiar symbol of the Open Circle fleet, two red half circles on a field of gold.

She was able to count a full capital ship line, seven Venator class star cruisers, with a complete assault formation docked behind them, fourteen Acclamator class assault ships, and a pair of Evakmar Consolidator Assault Craft.* Also in presence, spread out across the various landing platforms and docking spaces, were more Charger escort frigates and Arquitens class light cruisers than she could count in the short time before the gunship dropped into one of the artificial canyons the Venators were docked in, and they vanished from sight. She turned her eyes to Anakin as the gunship idled waiting for directions to a landing slot on the tarmac. "Open Circle is being deployed? Where are you headed?" She asked, she couldn't help but be curious where the people who had once been under her command were being sent.

Anakin nodded. "Ringo Vinda. The Seperatists have been using it to produce and resupply their ships since the beginning of the war, we figured it was about time we took it off their hands."

Ahsoka nodded, she'd been briefed on Ringo Vinda in the past, the planet was an arid industrial world which supported one of the larger shipyards in Corporate Sector space. It's ring station which went around the entire planet was second only to a handful of other shipyards she knew of. The Kuat Drive Yards of course, the Mon Calamari stations, and the Fondor shipping concerns.

Obi-Wan broke in here, "We'll be linking up with Luminara's battle group, the rest of the 501st, and elements of the 3rd Systems Army, and 9th Assault Corps to take the system back."

Ahsoka couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. That had to be one of the larger military actions she'd ever heard of. "That's a big battle you're planning, no offence, but I hope you aren't intending to pressgang me into joining you for it."

"Now there's a thought." Anakin teased, as the gunship finally settled onto the tarmac and they walked off the small craft.

"No Ahsoka, we are not, though we could certainly use your help I'm sure." Obi-Wan noted dryly. "We know the Separatists have moved three battle groups there in anticipation of our arrival however"

She nodded, that was some serious opposition, that explained the size of the fleet preparing here. "Who's commanding for them?"

Anakin looked irritable for a moment before he quashed it, "Admiral Trench, That bug seriously doesn't want to die." He grumbled. He'd been responsible for the attack which had claimed the Harch and his flagship over Christophsis. Or so they had believed.

As they walked across the artificial canyon's floor to the nearest wall Ahsoka looked over at the the cruiser which loomed in the dock a few hundred meters away. The ship, Anakin's latest Flagship, was the _Invincible_. She couldn't help but note a touch sardonically to herself that given how hard Anakin was on ships, the ship above them almost certainly wouldn't live up to it's name. Her eyes skated down from the main hull to where what looked to be a full company of clone troopers, and an AT-TE armoured platoon, marched up the ramps into the ship's belly.

Her attention returned to their destination, a personnel door servicing a hangar. They paused long enough to enter the codes necessary for access before stepping inside.

That was when she got her first eyeful of the ship. Now there were admittedly times when a girl, even one as practical as Ahsoka, could get a touch bored of all the ship speak and techno babble from her former Master, but in moments like this it actually payed dividends to listen to him as well as she did. The ship sitting in the maintenance bay depressed into the floor of the Hangar was a Corellian Engineering Corporation VCX-100 Light Freighter. Such ships were _roughly_ diamond shaped, it's four points blunted in various ways. The aft "point" was taken up by a bulky engine block, and the front by an armoured and armed cockpit over the loading ramp. The left and right points were blunted by the docking hard points built into the hull there.

The VCX Series was designed to function as an armed freighter by the Corellians. Which seeing as this was in fact the Corellians they were talking about, likely meant they'd expressly built these ships to function as smuggling rigs.

This particular specimen was unique from others of it's line in a number of ways, it had clearly been modified extensively. Some of the differences were obvious to a practiced observer, but some were more subtle.

CEC was a tad notorious for their laissez faire attitude towards hull plating. CEC preferred to only lightly plate their civilian line of ships, ostensibly to improve ease of access and maintenance for critical components, but it was more or less an open secret that the real reason for doing so was to save trillions on manufacturing costs. What plating they did impart to their otherwise well designed ships, was always lesser than that of other manufacturers, often being at most three millimetres thick in the most heavily armoured sections of the craft.

This ship before her in the bay had fuller armour coverage than CEC provided off the factory line, and all of it was at least a full half centimetre thick.

The engines were another area which had been modified. This ship like it's brothers and sisters had four primary thrust modules, usually only the lower two, which were aligned vertically up the ships centreline, were fully integrated into the hull. However on this beauty the hull and frame had been extended carefully to properly integrate the two exposed pods into the hull, with full plating to boot. All of this and after market baffles of some description had been built into the pods.

The cockpit and nose gun canopy over the primary loading ramp usually was a single pane of space rated reinforced high density glass. This ship's somewhat more angular cockpit and gun canopy where triple-pane transparisteel the likes of which were usually only found on top of the line frontline warships.

Add to that the clear improvements to the ship's armament and Ahsoka was already impressed after stepping only a handful of feet within the door. The nose gun turret and the dorsal gun turret had been upgraded with the somewhat more powerful but proprietary anti-fighter repeaters Kuat Drive Yards mounted onto their own ships.

Silently Ahsoka followed Sky-Guy and Obi-Wan along the walkways and around the rear of the ship. Allowing her to catch a glimpse of an upgraded model of the built in shuttle for which the series was largely famous for. The shuttle was currently docked with it's bow facing outwards between the ships two horizontally aligned primary engines. In this configuration the shuttle's chin guns would act as the armed freighter's tail guns. The normally starfighter-like canopy had been replaced with a more slit like aperture that afforded those within greater protection at the cost of any potential view. The usual single mount dorsal gun had been replaced on the small shuttle with a pair of automated twin-linked repeaters.

But it was really the engines which held her attention, those baffles which had been added to the factory issue engines were stealth models, usually reserved for cloak ships to prevent their heat and energy emissions from showing on sensors. This ship while armed to the teeth was meant to be sneakier than others of it's kind.

They descended down the ramp on the far side of the bay into the maintenance depression so they could more fully come around the ship's bow. The upper hull on either side of the spars protecting the cockpit had a pair of missile tubes subtly integrated into it. While the equally sloped lower hull on either side of the primary loading ramp had a pair of small anti-Infantry turrets, apparently of the same design as those that functioned as the chin guns on of a LAAT gunship.

It was as they came to a stop in front of the practically spotless ships bow and stared up at it, that Anakin finally turned to her. "So what do you think Snips?"

She just shook her head in disbelief. "Are you seriously trying to give me a ship?" She asked incredulously.

He shot her a look. "Hopefully I'm not just trying to." He noted ironically.

There was a pause following that. "Why?" Ahsoka asked shortly.

Anakin shrugged, "Because you're my Padawan…or you were. I _was_ intending us to use this ship like we used the Twilight, but I think you'll get better use out of it than me." He explained easily.

Ahsoka waved that off scrunching her face in concentration. "No…I mean, you had to get the council to sign off on this, what do they want from me?" She asked, a tad bitterly. "They wouldn't just give me this, wouldn't just throw a whole starship and the cost of it's upgrades away on a Padawan who's just left the Order."

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared weary looks. "You'd be surprised Ahsoka, a lot more of them than you might realize are trying to make up for their mistakes, even if their pride won't allow them to put it quite like that. At least a few were willing to go along with us from the get go, when we tried to sell the idea to them this morning. And a few of the others were willing to go along with it when we suggested you might be up to run covert operations and supply runs for the Republic….When you feel like it of course." Obi-Wan rushed to assure her.

"Well it's nice to know _some_ of them feel bad for hanging me out to dry." Ahsoka noted wryly. Then continued. "So you want me to run supplies and such for the Republic?"

Anakin answered this time. "Yes, or at least we'd like you to, though we won't force the issue. We just kinda ran on the assumption that you're leaving the Order, and not the whole Republic." He admitted.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to respond to that when there was a tone from the door on the upper walkway and the door hummed open. A clone strode through, a pack on his back, and a duffle over his shoulder. At least she thought he was a clone, it was hard to tell under some of those bandages and pressers. At first she didn't recognize him, he had to march himself down the closest ramp and almost all the way up to them before it registered that this banged up clone had short bleached blonde stubble on top of his head. "Rex?" She asked incredulously.

It was his crooked smile that really confirmed it to her. "Hello Commander, looking better than the last time I saw you."

"Rex what happened to you? Did you get in a fight?" She asked aghast by the number of bandages and such that covered various portions of skin.

He shook his head. "No, you can thank these two for this, actually" He got quizzical looks all around for that so he explained. "General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker pulled some strings to get me slated for the Skirata treatment and released from official service to the Republic, in the hopes I'd back you up doing black ops and such for the Republic." He explained.

Ahsoka arched an eye brow at the two Jedi. "That certain that I'd agree to your little plan were you?" She asked a touch snarkily.

Rex ignored the byplay and continued. "The Skirata treatment they administered last night and this morning, wasn't gentle, but they had to remove all my implants as well. Didn't realize I had so many," he grumbled good natured rubbing his hand over the stubble on his scalp.

"You've been given the life extending treatments?" She asked surprised. Usually only nulls or ARCs got the treatment, Obi-Wan and Anakin must have raised quite a fuss. Rex just nodded agreement. She shook her head wearily, it seemed she was more and more locked into this course than she realized. She had planned to go her own way for a while. "I'm not a Jedi anymore Rex, I don't know what I plan to do," She admitted.

He considered her. "Would you want to help the Republic occasionally do you think?" He asked eventually, "It wouldn't sit right, just sitting this war out when my brothers are fighting and dying."

She thought about that understanding just what he was asking. "I don't think I could just sit it out either, I don't think I could just leave our friends to fight on their own." She agreed, and he nodded, grinning as if he'd known that would be her answer all along.

He looked up at the ship and nodded in appreciation, it clearly wasn't a warbird, thought someone had done some extensive work to make her function as one. "Nice ship, as I understand it though it's a little much to handle all by your lonesome." He pointed out. "The General, and the Commander seem to think I might do more good with you than with them. What do you think?"

It was hard to be certain, Ahsoka thought, It was hard to imagine how Rex might be more effective as her X.O or crew mate than in his natural place on the battlefield. But if she were to do what Obi-Wan and Anakin suggested and run supplies into combat zones or help on the occasional mission, perhaps he might indeed be helpful. "I think…I don't know what the future will bring, more and more it looks like I'll be helping out with the war, on the sidelines. Maybe most of this will just be supply runs, but maybe it will be more." She explained. "I'd be happy to have you. But would you be happy doing that?" She asked.

"Yes, Commander." He said simply.

"We've also drummed up a couple of droids to help out." Anakin pointed out, indicating a pair of droids in standby mode beside a pile of crates which the dock workers were loading onto the ship.

The first droid, was an R2 Unit, a military unit from the looks of it, it was plain white with black access panels. It was reminiscent of clone trooper gear.

The other was a humanoid combat droid of some kind, pretty angular and trapezoidal in design. A dark ferrocrete grey, with blue eyes and black markings stencilled on his chassis. A chassis which was thick with ad-hoc armoured plates fused to it improving it's already impressively robust design. The average droid these days had armour only a couple millimetres thick. Usually made of Durasteel or a ceramic compound. This bot, despite it's age, was of superior construction, obviously built for heavy action, or by a serious enthusiast. The armour wasn't Durasteel, but that was about all she could say for certain as she bent and dusted him off a bit.

"The first one is R2-K9 a droid which was left at loose ends after the temple bombing, the other is…well honestly nobody knows his official identification, we just call him "Dusty" because he's been sitting on the rack off and on at the temple for as long as anyone can remember only getting woke up for occasional refits. He's been something of a personal project of mine, his design is fun to play with." Anakin admitted.

Ahsoka nodded appreciatively as she examined the droids more closely. "So what do you say we tour your new ship?" Obi-Wan suggested. "Get you two settled in?"

"Sure, let's see this new home of ours." She agreed easily.

The ship's interior proved to be different too, with a more firm polish than CEC usually put on their ships, Kuat again if Ahsoka were to venture a guess, some admirals and such preferred comfort to austerity on their command ships and Kuat was more than willing to oblige for the right price. Most of the sleeping arrangements were bunk rooms, sleeper pods set into the walls. But there was also a pair of suites clearly reserved for the Captain and X.O. Ahsoka and Rex claimed their's respectively, dropping their goods in their new quarters. Ahsoka would definitely have to see about livening up hers when she got the chance.

Of more immediate interest to her right then though was that the ship was fully stocked, it's holds full to bursting with medical supplies, the freezers filled with food and drink for the crew. It was once they completed their circuit of the ship that Ahsoka turned to Anakin and crossed her arms. "So, what's with all the cargo?" She asked pointedly.

She just received a smile in return. "Just a way to get you started, the contract for delivery to Ord Mantell is yours. It'll put some money in your pocket and keep you flying, where you go from there is up to you…" He hung his head and shook it ruefully. "I'm just sorry we couldn't do any more for you." He offered apologetically.

She smirked, "This is plenty believe me, I didn't expect to get anything." She noted. "I was pleasantly surprised when I wasn't rounded up by the Temple Guards on my way out the door and shipped off to a farming colony."

They just chuckled in understanding. Obi-Wan stopped her there. "Ahsoka, if you would hear me, I would like to give you one last piece of advice before we part?" He asked looking worried, and hopeful at the same time. Ahsoka nodded promptly. Obi Wan may not have been her master as such, but she respected him, and when he spoke she listened. He nodded at her agreement. "I would advise you to pay attention to the source of your feelings when under duress. You are, in the heat of battle, prone to an aggressive tact, and occasional bouts of overconfidence. You are, otherwise, a kind, talented, and selfless young woman with much to recommend you so do not take these words as harsh criticism."

He hurried to assure her. "The force has given you the gift of being able to wield it. Be sure to use it while listening to your better nature. It has the ability to be tool in your hands, but if you are not careful that tool can become a weapon, one which you may reach all to readily for." He said solemnly. "Now then, enough of the dire warnings, come give me a hug." He instructed and she obeyed. Obi Wan was not the most formal of masters but he wasn't usually so informal as to allow that kind of open affection. But she was still more than happy to take him up on his invitation. He held her for a bit before moving her to arms length to look her in the eye. "Take care of yourself Ahsoka Tano. For my sake as well as your own. And may the Force be with you."

"And with you master." She agreed, blinking back tears as he backed off and walked down the ramp.

"Hang on a sec, I just want to give you something before I forget." Anakin cut in, and pulled out two familiar looking cylinders and pressing them into her hands.

"My Lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked, clearly surprised to see them again after the trial. "But…I'm not a Jedi anymore, I'm not allowed." She protested.

Anakin nodded, "Actually you are, it's just uncommon for those who leave to keep theirs. But I'm willing to bet that you could still use these, the Galaxy's not a safe place right now. And if any renegade could be trusted not to run amok with these, I figure it's you." He said, expressing his faith in her. He seemed to be trying to make up for the lost opportunities he'd be missing in the future to say such things.

"Thank you Master." She paused as she clipped them to her belt.

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle but affectionate shake, "Guess this is goodbye for now Snips. Hope to see you again real soon though." He offered regretfully.

"I hope so too Master." She agreed nodding, and sniffling a little bit.

"Good, then here's my advice, trust your instincts, they're pretty solid. And don't tell him I said this but Obi Wan's advice was good. Follow it and you won't go wrong." He assured her.

"I heard that!" Called a cheerful voice from the bottom of the ramp, causing Anakin to roll his eyes good natured.

"This coming from you Master Skywalker?" The little Togruta murmured, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll try and listen better to him too okay?" He promised as he made his way down the ramp, she called out to him.

"May the Force be with you Master!"

He paused and smiled at her. "And with you." He agreed. Then offered the traditional goodbye among her people. "Smooth flying Ahsoka. May the wind be ever at your back and the stars above Shili warm your face." and with that, he was gone.

Ahsoka spent the next couple minutes collecting herself and stowing her small pile of belongings in her absurdly well furbished cabin, before finally making her way to the cockpit. Rex was already there running pre-flight checks. "Settled in already huh?" She asked rhetorically seating herself in the pilot's chair and powering up the primary drive with the flick of a few switches. She knew Rex's capabilities well enough, he was a capable if cautious pilot, a hopeless engineer, a solid mechanic, and a competent comm officer. But where he truly shined was gunnery control. She'd see about working out a way to have him where he'd do the most good. She considered her control panel rearranging some of the functions to suit her preferences before opening a comm channel to the local tower. "Republic Tower Aurek Cresh six-one-nine, Senate District. This is…Freighter registered as armed transport Cresh eight-seven, requesting permission to undock and enter your exit queue." She said speaking in clipped dutiful tones as she read off the ships registration.

The response was only a moment in coming. "Confirmed armed transport Cresh eight-seven. You may proceed from dock onto the tarmac when clear. Estimated time to take off window is ten minutes, we have a flight of military gunships coming in. Await signal for launch, how copy?" the trooper manning the tower asked formally.

"Hard copy Tower. Cresh eight-seven out." She finished and started their launch procedures, pressing buttons, flicking switches and entering codes to open the hangar and lift the ship out of the maintenance bay and out into the open air. There was a dull thump which reverberated through the hull as the ships landing gear and loading ramp retracted. She shook her head clearing the pressure sickness brought on by the ship's cabin equalizing. She watched with interest out the cockpits canopy as, sure enough, a couple minutes later a flight of gunships flew over and into the still looming Cruisers landing bays.

She only had to wait a moment after that. "Tower to Cresh eight-seven, you are cleared for takeoff, we're transmitting a flight path to your nav computer now. Safe flight."

"Solid copy Tower, thanks for the well wishes. Eight-seven out." She returned, before hovering the ship an additional distance into the air as the holographic display projected the path onto the window in front of her. She eased up the throttle and raised the ship's nose taking them smoothly up over the staging area and into the atmosphere.

"We headed for Ord after all?" Rex asked as they city faded behind them checking the sensors for anyone messing about in their path.

She nodded. "We have a contract there, and it's as good a place to start as any." She noted. "Force knows I didn't have any real plans beyond getting away from the temple," she muttered to herself, before looking up and peering out through the canopy. The entire galaxy stretched before her as the sky faded away to the black of space. A billion possible paths laid out before her, ready for the taking. She didn't know where she would go next, but she knew this time it would be her decision. Freedom beckoned.

Author's Note: The Evakmar Consolidator, is a design by the man over at Fractal Sponge. Seriously you guys should take a look at some of his work. It's fantastic. Also PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE rate, review, comment and make predictions for what the next portion of the story will hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Months Later

Felucia System

Thanium Worlds

Outer Rim

Felucia, was a heavily forested, tropical jungle world out in the Confederate portion of the Outer Rim territories. Despite having been discovered in one of the early waves of colonization outside the core and mid rim many thousands of years ago, Felucia had, because of it's many… _charms_ , remained largely uncolonized for the better part of the twenty thousand years or so since it's discovery.

The planet, was almost entirely a swampy, fungi infested mire of a rain forest. Full of all sorts of force sensitive tribal natives and wild life. Many of which apparently enjoyed nothing more than killing and mangling unwelcome visitors. As if this were not enough of a deterrent to prospective frontiersmen and colonials, the planet hosted prodigious populations of sarlacc monsters, acklay, and wild rancor beasts among other things.

Which wasn't to say the planet didn't have _some_ features which might indeed draw people to it. The fungal forests could be pretty enough, especially at night when they glowed phosphorescent blues, greens and pinks. It also had access to a vast supply of fresh water. It's surface was heavily porous allowing for even greater quantities of the life giving liquid without being outwardly obvious. Sadly these things too were in turn balanced out by the realities of life.

Firstly those vast water reserves were swarming with all manner of man eating critter, and those pretty fungal forests periodically released clouds of spores which were not only highly and horrifically toxic to most lifeforms, but also death on starship engines. Add to this the permanent swampy mess that was the typical ground cover, stifling heat and a higher than average solar radiation index, and one might become curious why anyone would bother going within a lightyear of the place.

The answer lies with those afore mentioned water reserves, the planet's thriving Nysillin crop and the hard won resort settlements and cities which serviced them both. They were now the focus of not one, but two interstellar empires. The Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems both desired it's resources in their galactic scale war.

All together and all things considered, Felucia had the distinction of being quite possibly the most unpleasant planet _this_ side of the Galactic core. And as proof positive that life wasn't fair, Ahsoka Tano had the dubious honour of being the civilian captain selected by the Galactic Republic to lead a small flotilla smuggling supplies through the ever raging space battle around the planet to the beleaguered Republic forward operations base on the surface. A base which was currently the headquarters of the 327th Star Corps, and it's commanding officer, Jedi General Aayla Secura.

Part of the issue that she faced when visiting this crummy planet in the middle of nowhere, was that she couldn't simply land at one of the spaceports in friendly territory, she had to land at the F.O.B itself, dodging Separatist flak all the way, as transit between the ports and the base was unreliable at the best of times.

This supply run, along with most of Ahsoka Tano's life for just over the past year was not going according to plan. The intent had been to slip the flotilla past the Confederate Blockade force as it engaged yet another Republic raider fleet, leaving them none the wiser. Instead, now that her cohorts were through relatively unscathed, she was the one unfortunate enough to now find herself dodging a squadron of droid starfighters. These starfighters which had been deployed by an inconveniently placed pair of Munificent Class Star Frigates. Which themselves had been acting as a small Confederate formation's rearguard.

So here she was pumping the throttle aggressively, and driving the joysticks left and right as she took her beloved ship, the _Open Skies_ , through a series of rolls and dives as she entered the atmosphere, all the while trying to keep from entering too steeply and burning up on reentry.

The Confederates were unfortunately pretty kriffing clever in the design and programming of their droid flyers, and the swarm of flying killer robots followed her in, all the while peppering her aft shields with laser fire. Ahsoka fought the urge to curse as she forced the ship low over the tree tops trying to avoid splattering herself, and her crew, across the landscape to get picked apart by the ravenous scavengers this planet was famous for.

She kept this up, dancing about the skies over the jungle for what felt like an eternity, her gunners trying to pick off pursuers, the repeating blaster turrets chattering incessantly, when she finally spotted an opportunity to lose her tail. On the horizon a section of the forest was entering it's latest bloom, and releasing vast clouds of spores into the air. She knew those spores would be death on the delicate engines of the Droid fighters. She hoped however, that her ship's more robust shielding and engines would allow her to pass through safely.

She took the risk, weaving her ship through the small areas of lower spore density in an effort to protect her ship as she passed through.

The risk paid off, a set of contacts on her sensors crashed to earth as four of the Droid fighters choked on the plant life. The others broke off hastily, abandoning their hunt for the wayward starship. She was still flying, but only barely, judging by her readouts, her vessel had been able to take more than the droids, but her engines were clearly struggling from the results of her little maneuver. They were going to have to clear them out thoroughly before even considering trying to take off again.

Another ten minutes of careful flying, rejoining the formation of smuggling vessels flying low over the landscape, and the F.O.B finally came into sight on the horizon. A rectangle of cleared and carefully graded terrain with an orderly walled outpost erected within it. The central boulevard of the prefab camp being lined with the base's more important structures. An airfield laid out running the length of the camp's western edge, while the eastern half being taken up by orderly rows of armouries and barracks. It was a layout that the Humans who dominated the Republic had favoured for time immemorial due to it's orderly efficiency.

She could even see the swarms of industrial droids and workers, toiling to reclaim yet another section of the forest to expand the camp into, and was contemplating what a back breaking and thankless job that would be, when the comm squawked telling her the base tower was hailing her.

"Flight 726A, _Open Skies_ , this is Forward Operations Base Aurek, you are under our guns. Proceed to the allotted landing trajectory and do not deviate. Over?"

"Confirmed, over." She replied dutifully, as she guided the ship to the indicated flight path, which brought her into position over a landing pad out front a small hangar. The others were already on the ground. She could see the ground crews through the windows of the cockpit as they rushed back and forth with hoses. Ready to hook her ship and the others into base power, and wash off as many of the excess spores as they could. She cautiously lowered the ship checking her landing cameras all the way until the landing gear thumped reassuringly on the tarmac. She pulled off her head set and ran a hand over the curve of her montrals before blowing out a relieved breath, looking out the canopy window she could see the sun just starting to rise over the horizon. Heat waves from the ungodly humid jungle distorting it in her vision. "Good Morning Felucia."

—-

Barriss was practically elbow deep in the thoroughly mangled insides of a wounded Clone Trooper when her hands started to shake again. She pulled back from the patient hurriedly, not wanting her unsteadiness to harm him more than he already was.

The man before her had taken a blast from a Confederate Mercenary to the chest but he would survive, just as soon as the surgical site was once again closed.

The emotional strain death put on someone as empathetic and gentle as Barriss was… exhausting in the extreme. It sapped her strength and drained her will to fight the dark whispers at the back of her mind. The lingering connection the Dark Side of the Force maintained with her, willing her to do monstrous things, to stop the pain by whatever means necessary. Thus when her strength waned, and her resistance started to falter she began to tremble.

She drew a deep hissing breath, between her gritted teeth and clenched her hands willing them to stop. But the shaking would not abate despite her efforts. Just one more damned reminder about things she'd rather forget.

The surgical theatre was unnaturally silent around her for a moment. "I think…It's time you took a break don't you?" Murmured the voice of Keleth Ur.

She turned to look at the small holocron where it sat inside it's small containment unit beside her.

"I just—I just want to finish up this one case first…" She protested weakly, wringing her hands anxiously trying desperately to bring the shaking under control.

The small holographic man gave her what could only be described as a look. "You know perfectly well the droid can handle closing him up at this stage."

She sighed closing her eyes briefly willing herself to remain calm. She knew he was right. He usually was about such things…

She often brought "him" along with her to work, it was…comforting to listen to the slow rise and fall of his voice as he prattled on about some stellar phenomena, or some obscure xenobiology fact he'd picked up somewhere.

She was better than she was, not so angry at least, and she was able to recognize that her past actions had been wrong, but despite the efforts of all the mind healers at the Temple, and even the efforts of Master Ur, she was not herself, and might never be again she knew.

She nodded allowing her eyes to open again as she accepted it. She was just about done anyways it was true. "TC-R8 please clear the wound tract and close up the patient, once that's done you may move him to the ICU." She tried not to think that all her efforts were in vain anyways. That the clone was likely to die anyways in the war soon enough.

She paced over to the surgical suite's refresher unit and scrubbed herself out before returning to withdraw the Holocron from the containment unit. Only then did she approach the guards.

The "guards", Guts and Gore were the nicknames she'd given them. She knew that Glory must be around somewhere but she couldn't see him at the moment. Calling her watchers guards was like referring to a Nexu as a "cat". It was a vastly insufficient term for what they actually were. In the wake of the _incident_ with general Krell the GAR had taken steps to prepare for the possibility of more rogue Jedi. Picking elite members of the already elite ARC troopers, then using them and Mandalorian mercenaries to train specialized units for hunting and killing Jedi.

The clones were clad in reinforced gear similar to ARC Troopers, but theirs came with a couple added features, a powered exoskeleton which allowed them to move much more quickly and deftly than their brethren, and a pair of Mandalorian Iron Vibroblades attached to their gauntlets.

And surprisingly it had ceased to bother her that she was being watched by just such beings on a regular and ongoing basis. This was the way things were for her now. And likely always would be for the foreseeable future.

She stuck out her hands the holocron still gripped in the left one the hand one balled into a fist. Guts stepped forward while Gore stood back holding his rifle not quite at ease. Guts pushed back her sleeves before clamping the cuffs around her wrists and entering the code on his gauntlets control display activating them. He then attached the cables from the suppression harness under her shirt to the cuffs, only then pulling the sleeves back down. He nodded to her, she was free to move about again.

"If you'd please notify the Chief medical officer, I need a break." She requested. He nodded silently and wandered off in search of the person in question. Gore cocked his head at her. "I'm just headed to the terrace, I won't stray." She assured him.

It wasn't like she could go anywhere anyways. Without her watcher's permission, or that of General Secura she couldn't leave the hospital and it's grounds without the cuffs activating and electrocuting her into submission. These clones understood what her breaks meant, and so allowed them. Better she take occasional breaks, then for her to go nuts again. Going nuts…such a tame and almost pleasant euphemism for what had happened to her.

It took a couple minutes to clear the operating wards and make her way out onto the terrace overlooking the base. That day's shift had started three hours previous, and only then was the sun coming up. She raised her hand to shield her eyes against it and caught a brief glimpse of a flight of civilian cargo ships of various makes drifting low over the airfield before landing out of sight. To the north there was smoke on the horizon and the distant thunder of battle. She knew soon enough they'd have yet another load of wounded to attend to. Mercifully, this field hospital was better equipped and manned than the one on Drongar, she would not be so missed that they would lose someone without her. She merely made the job easier for those already here.

She turned and paced slowly along the terrace observing the primary avenue through the base. Today it was fairly busy, a convoy was in the process of preparing to move out. This one likely headed for the front line judging by it's make up. It largely consisted of a column of AT-TEs the primary armoured walkers of the Republic Army. But also in evidence were a couple AT-OTs and a single RTT hovercraft. The lot of them were surrounded by a small horde of animal mounts the troops and locals had wrangled up for their use. Mostly Dewbacks and similar creatures.

The troopers tending the vehicles and mounting up for transport all wore the customary white and yellow armour of the 327th Star Corps. General Secura's command. Though there were more than a few mercenaries present as well, outfitted as ever in a variety of outfits and uniforms.

There were a couple platoons of militiamen from the nearest resort city, mostly humans and Twi'leks from the looks of it.

Finally were the Felucians, close to a hundred of them from the looks of things. The Felucians were a strange species, even to one as accustomed to interstellar travel as Barriss. They stood nearly two meters tall and were, she was told, amphibians. They possessed two arms and two legs, with a secondary pair of arms sprouting from the first. These were smaller than their larger webbed and suckered counterparts and possessed more dexterous fingers. Almost universally some shade of iridescent green or deep blue, it was also exceedingly difficult to discern the shape of their heads beneath the clumped masses of tendrils which covered them. They were fairly light considering their size, and stronger than they looked. And, she reminded herself as a large number of them turned to look at her, were every last one of them sensitive to the force. It bothered her to no end that they became subdued and sad when they saw her. It spoke to just how deeply they were connected to the force, and just how badly she had fallen. It made her ashamed of herself.

She had almost forgotten the holocron carefully clutched in her hands. But that changed when it chimed and the little projector lit up. Keleth Ur materializing to look up at her, his head cocked to the side. "It's that day you know?"

She blinked in confusion. "What day?"

He smirked a bit, "The day I told you about when we first met, today you will make your discovery. That last ship that landed? It was in my vision, it belongs to your former friend." He smiled sympathetically as her face stiffened and she paled. He kindly didn't comment on how much her hand, which was holding his holocron was shaking.

If what he said was true…"I don't know if I'm ready to face whatever it is that is to come."

He nodded thoughtfully stroking his chin. "You will never know for certain that you are ready, you will just have to do what you must and do your best. Just like everyone else."

With her mission now upon her she couldn't decide what to do. "Should I head back to work? After all I am most likely to make my discovery there you said."

He nodded, then put up his hand indicating she should wait when she turned to head back in doors. "Take a few minutes to collect yourself. This part of my vision was the clearest of all of it. You have a few minutes before you're needed inside. Once you are inside have some patience, and pay attention to your work and it will all work out." He assured her.

She watched a pair of LAAT Infantry Gunships take off and head towards the front lines. The deep roar of their engines stirring up birds which flew in lazy clouds in their wake. A chirrup from her cuff indicated an incoming call. The I.D tag indicating it was Master Secura. She tapped it and the icon flashed blue. "Hello Master Secura," She greeted dutifully.

Aayla Secura, the Jedi General managing this front of the war was a young Twi'lek woman with beautiful blue skin, and a pleasant temperament. Currently she sounded worried. "You've not been answering you Master's calls again Barriss, I just got a call from her asking after your condition. I couldn't honestly tell her I knew how you were doing, with me all the way out here. Are you alright Healer Offee?" She asked. "I sensed your distress in the force."

Barriss sighed. Master Unduli was relentless it seemed. She'd called numerous times of late. "I am fine Master Secura, or I will be, you will be interested to know that Ahsoka Tano is on Felucia, her ship has just landed at the star port." She reported dutifully, ignoring the reference to her Master.

There was a pregnant pause. "Ah, and how did your meeting go?" Secura asked delicately. She like all on the council knew how Barriss had betrayed her friend, and also knew how hard Barriss was working to redeem herself. How much she struggled with what she had done.

"I have not met her yet master, hence my nervousness." Barriss explained.

She heard a sad chuckle over the link. "Ah. I understand Barriss. Take a few minutes to calm your mind then, it will be better for the wounded that you are calm. Then when you are ready, tend to your work. If it is meant to be that you two meet again, then it shall be. If not? Then you have nothing to fear." Aayla advised.

Barriss reflected in the privacy of her own mind that she already knew, thanks to Master Ur, that it was meant to be, but she appreciated the sentiment none the less. "I will do as you say Master, thank you for your concern." She waited for the link to click off as the Master said her goodbyes and then returned to looking out over the base, closing her eyes and allowing the sun to warm her face. Breath in…breath out. She focused on her most treasured lesson from Master Ur. _"Fear is a lie. Passion, a lie. Fears gives only temporary powers, and passion is easily manipulated. Real strength in the Force comes when one is no longer afraid."_

 _—_ _-_

Ahsoka paced down the corridor from the cockpit, into the main body of the ship and then into the port cargo hold. She noted Rex busily organizing his gear on one of the work benches along one of the bulkheads. As always, he'd be serving as dockside security while their load of cargo was unloaded onto grav sleds.

She paused to consider him as she selected a light weight cloak from the rack. Rex had typically, before entering into her little band of misfitry, been almost indistinguishable from other clones, except for the bleached blonde stubble atop his head. This similarity was even more apparent to her now that he had allowed the blonde to grow out of his hair leaving it black with touches of grey showing around his temples. Despite appearing at least ten years her senior he was actually the junior of the two. Like most clones he had been subject to the accelerated aging the Kaminoans had designed them with. However he had stopped aging quite so rapidly following the treatments he had under gone just prior to leaving the army proper.

Rex's selected outfit was…suiting. It was a modified Mandalorian warrior's suit. A black bodysuit over which he had secured some salvaged Mando' body armour. He had a traditional Black Kama and a travelling cloak wrapped around his torso like a sash. A loose scarf was tied around his neck and he'd slung a modified DC-15 Blaster Rifle over his shoulder. He was busily tightening his holsters around his waist when she looked him over. He selected some Westar 35's and slid them in before securing them with a snap.

He looked up to her and offered a quick grin. "Wild ride back there boss. Good flying though. Commander Skywalker was flashier, but he would've had us tempting one of the sarlaccs in the region or something. I think I like your way better."

She smiled in gratitude for his vote of confidence, "You may not be saying that if we have to plumb out those spore from our engines."

He nodded easily shrugging, "True enough, you think it's that bad though?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, I'll have to talk with the ground crew to find out."

"Right." He agreed nodding, then paused. "You mind if I take Dusty to escort the cargo to the hospital? Some of the mercs that frequent these places like to filch medical supplies for creds or kicks. We'd deal with the rest of the load after" He promised.

Rex was anything but alarmist, and was meticulously competent at whatever he set his mind to. If he thought there was a risk of some of the cargo getting lost, and was worried enough to take backup she wasn't about to doubt him. She waved a hand idly, "Go ahead."

The whir of mechanical joints heralded the arrival of the droid in question. "Declaration: Should the good Carbon Copy Captain continue to refer to me as "Dusty", I shall be forced to return to referring to the organic members of the crew as meat bags, mistress." The Droid said solemnly.

Rex and her shared a chuckle and he nodded to the Droid, "Fine HK-51, but you need to stop calling me the Carbon Copy Captain in return." He stipulated handing off a rifle to the assassin droid, who dutifully checked the charge and started slotting Tibanna canisters and energy cells into his bandoleer, before magnetizing a thigh plate and securing a pistol to it.

"Reluctant Concession: Very well Rex. I will endeavour to modify my protocols for addressing you in the future." The droid agreed. "Redirection: Now if we are quite done bantering, I believe you were saying you desired my assistance in escorting our cargo to the Hospital. Meat bag armies seem to be far too squishy considering the volumes of medical supplies we are forced to carry on a regular basis."

Rex rolled his eyes. "That meat bag army seems to be kicking the Separatist Droids right out of the system." He argued.

HK-51 appeared to consider this. "Reluctant concession and thinly veiled disgust: Indeed, the rust bucket horde of the Separatists, appears to be of significantly poorer design and manufacturing quality than myself. Were they of better construction and craftsmanship I have no doubt the meat bags would be handily dispatched."

Ahsoka shook her head at the familiar verbal sparring as she descended the gangway onto the tarmac. R2-K9 was busily pulling a particularly large spore off one of the landing struts, it came free, only reluctantly, with a squelching sound. The metal beneath where it had secured itself, was not inconsiderably cleaner of grime than that around it.

She soon spotted the dock chief, a paunchy Iridonian Zabrak reading a report on a data pad, as the droids prepared hover sledges for the cargo. He looked up at her approach, before looking her up and down doubtfully. "You the crazy pilot who flew this thing through a spore cloud?" He asked.

She nodded sourly. "Yeah, I picked up a squadron of Droid fighters on my way in."

He shook his head sympathetically. "Lucky you, but thanks to that little stunt I can tell you this is gonna take at least a day to clean out of your engines. That is unless you want to suffer a blow out next time you try to jump to hyperspace."

"That would be bad." She noted dryly. Rex and HK wandered out of the ship and started supervising the offload of medical supplies. "What's it gonna cost me to get that done?"

The Zabrak blinked at her for a moment, "Nothin' but time. you're a registered Republic Civilian Contractor who's just flown into a war zone. So minor stuff like an engine clean up is gratis. But like I said it's gonna take time." He noted amiably. The troops always seemed fond of the captains who risked it all to bring them some much needed relief.

"Glad to be of service then. _Not_ that I'm looking forward to an extra day or two on Felucia." She remarked and he chuckled agreeably. Despite his words this wasn't the case at all Republic outposts she'd visited. "You know where a good watering hole is around here?" It was time to catch up with the other captains from their little convoy.

—-

Barriss was tending a combat engineer, the poor soul had had the misfortune of being caught without a trooper escort by a Confederate patrol. An LM-432 Crab Droid, known to the local Troopers as as "Scuttlers" both in reference to their mode of transportation, and the way they tended to foul up a perfectly good day. This Clone had been struck by three bolts before the droid in question was subdued by his compatriots. It was always amazing to her how one clone would be killed outright by a single bolt. But another could still be breathing after three. He'd been struck once in the upper right chest bursting a lung, another in the neck, which should have by all rights taken his head with it, and another which had scored a glancing blow along the side of said head.

She was exceedingly frustrated, the lung had been replaced by a flash cloned graft and his chest resealed, the wound in the side of his head had largely been repaired, and the third was now under a healing wrap. The head was naturally giving her problems though, she'd cleaned the wound and mended the most critical structures in the clone's skull, but when she probed with the force to make sure the wound was clear she felt something a tad odd. Something was in there and her medical grade scanners weren't detecting it. It was also proving difficult to grab with her forceps.

She heard the murmuring of clones just outside her surgical theatre, two identical voices chattering meaninglessly. "You got here fast, we barely made that request a few days ago!" The first noted clearly surprised.

"We were on Ord Mantell, and got the contract to pick up a shipment from a supply warehouse there. We came straight here once the flexiwork cleared and were done loading." The other reported easily.

The other chuckled, "Well I can't say it isn't a relief." The clone shifted and raised his voice to her. "Hey! Healer Grumpy Guts, we got those micro sutures you've been nagging me about for the past month."

She ignored the moniker pointedly, clearly the clone speaking was Sawbones, the only one of the lot who dared call her that. He was the unit's supply master and possibly the current bane of her existence. "I've already told you Sawbones, those sutures will make my work a lot easier. I can close more difficult wounds and leave smaller scars with them than the standard allotment allows."

They'd had this conversation before, and she waited for the expected retort that the cantina girls liked scars. Instead there was silence. Before the clone, second one were she to guess growled. "Barriss? Jedi Offee?"

She glanced over her shoulder and did a double take when she saw who it was. "Captain Rex?" She asked surprised.

He was scowling. "What in blazes are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in prison?"

She grimaced and carefully withdrew her forceps from the wound. She could understand his attitude though, he always had been close with Ahsoka. "Currently, I'm patching holes in your brothers, this one would be patched already, but there's something in his wound tract that doesn't want to come out." She replied as steadily as she could manage. "As for why I'm not in prison? There's a shortage of healers in this theatre and I've been placed under General Aayla Secura. She's got Guts and Gore here keeping an eye on me while she's gone."

A droid shifted out of the shadows it's blue eyes watching her carefully. "Query: Why should the Jedi Healer be in prison? Should I charge weapons Rex?"

Rex who was watching her curiously waved that off for the moment. "It's a long story HK. I'll tell you later." He looked back to her and indicated the clone on the table. "Will he make it?"

She nodded readily. "Just as soon as I get whatever it is out of his head." She grumbled probing the wound and was surprised when the forceps almost immediately closed on what she sought. She pulled it out carefully and examined it. A small ovoid package of compressed tissue. She could almost swear it was a tumour except the scanners hadn't picked it up. Rex paced closer and nodded as she placed it under the analyzer.

"Oh, it's his Inhibitor Biochip." He noted with interest. Rex always was the sort willing to absorb more information. It was probably what made him such an effective officer.

She blinked surprise and looked up to him as the machines whirred and buzzed around her. "His what?" She asked vexed.

Rex nodded from beyond the glass wall of the theatre. "It's a chip that contains the controls that keep most Clone Troopers from being too rebellious as I understand it. Heard about it when a squad mate of mine had a malfunction a few months back. A parasitic infection I think it was. I got mine removed when I retired." He explained frowning slightly. She didn't know it but he was reflecting on the whole sad tale of Tups death Fives had forwarded to him.

Tup had suddenly lost it during the battle for Ringo Vinda, Fives the newly promoted head of the 501st under General Skywalker, had subdued him. But because of his position as C.O been unable to accompany their friend back to Kamino for treatment. He'd sent Lieutenant Appo, but it did no good. Tup died as a result of his ailment. Fives had taken it hard and hadn't contacted Rex in quite a while.

That statement caught her attention in any number of ways. "You retired? Wait—" She cut his reply off abruptly. "Hold that thought for a moment. Why haven't I heard of this chip? It's in none of the schematics for the clone implants."

Rex seemed to think the answer was obvious shrugging. "Well imagine if the emergency controls for a clone trooper were to be found by the Separatists? As it is we're already worried about them using a plague against us. They'd generally miss these things if they didn't know it was there to begin with. They self destruct when the clone they're attached to dies I believe. Only specifically authorized implant techs get to put them in or take them out."

She checked her diagnostic machines readings and suddenly understood a bit more. The little chip was tissue, matching the clones own. The only reason she'd sensed it was because it was damaged. That was also likely why the chip hadn't self destructed on removal.

"It's typically installed next to the brain stem or temple so it can keep a closer eye on his vitals, and any wound to the neck is likely to completely destroy that area further protecting it. We clones know it's in there somewhere thanks to the incident, we just don't talk about it generally."

A tingle was working its way up her spine. She had an inkling that this was what she was looking for. "TC-65 please close this wound and transfer the patient to ICU." She instructed her assistant droid which immediately set to work. She fished in her carrying case and withdrew Kel'eth's Holocron and placed it on the desk in front of her before activating it. She held up the little chip for the devices scanners to read. "Master Ur? Is this it? Is this what I've been looking for?" She asked urgently.

Rex watched as the tiny projection of Master Ur made a show of leaning in and peering at the little bundle as though to see it more clearly, before nodding. "And so it begins, you know what you need to do young one. I won't detain you." He said before switching off.

Rex tapped the glass gathering her attention, "What's going on Barriss?" He didn't like how concerned the wayward Jedi was. Frankly he didn't like her plain and simple, he wouldn't have told her as much as he had if not for the hope it would help her in treating his brothers.

She glanced at him uncertainly. "It's complicated, come with me and I'll explain a little. But first, Guts can you bring me that specimen jar? Thank you." She said nodding jerkily to the clone as she deposited the chip in the little container.

Rex looked to the clone in question. "Guts?" he asked raising an eyebrow skeptically.

The other trooper just shrugged unconcerned. "She's nicknamed us all. That's Gore over there, and Glory occasionally subs one of us out." He noted.

She paused just long enough to scrub herself clean and get re-cuffed again before stumbling out into the hallway tailed by her escorts, carefully cradling her discovery in her hands. She paused looking about uncertainly. Rex and the Droid were watching her cautiously. She jerked her chin for them to follow, instructing the guards to wait for her to return, and once again found herself out on the terrace when her commlink began chirping.

She swatted the control and General Secura's voice once again emanated from it. "Jedi Offee. I sensed your distress again. Did your meeting with Ahsoka Tano not go well?" Aayla asked concerned for her charge.

Barriss shook her head even though Aayla couldn't see it. "I still haven't encountered her yet, just some of her crew. But there is something else we need to talk about. Is this line secured?" She asked urgently, her hand was shaking again…

Aayla hesitated but came back a moment later. "It is now."

"I was working on a Clone when I found something odd, an object in his wound which was invisible to my scanners. I wouldn't have even detected it with the force I think had it not been damaged. Captain Rex who is here escorting medical supplies, recognized it when I removed it from the wound." She reported.

"Captain Rex is here?" Aayla sounded surprised.

"Yes, he's on Ahsoka's crew I believe?" She looked to Rex who was nodding in confirmation. She returned to the task at hand. "Like I was saying, he recognized it. It's a biochip all clones are implanted with, it's designed to go undetected until activated. It's designed to control clones." She relayed worriedly.

Aayla was obviously considering the ramifications of that. "Curious, I have heard of such a device, I did not realize they were so hard to detect."

"It's not even in the schematics for the clone's implants. Apparently only specifically authorized techs are allowed to implant or remove them." Barriss continued.

"Truly? That is a bit more concerning. Can you tell what is on it?" Aayla asked.

Barriss fished out the little chip and placed it in her reader. A solid wall of garbled code came up. "No, it's encrypted." She paused considering, she was surprised she'd got anything from the chip seeing as it was organic. She had been ordered to be cautious in regards to her task as laid out by Master Ur. To not spread around his prophecy too widely. But she needed Secura's cooperation for the next part. "Master there is something else. I've been keeping a secret on the council's request."

"What is it Barriss?" Aayla asked sharply.

She took a steadying breath then continued. "Jocasta Nu and several members of the council present at the time of my arrest had a vision that I should be provided with a Holocron from the Vault. It's an odd device with an even odder purpose. The Master who made the Holocron had a vision in which he was to tell me to search for a secret. One that, and I quote would "Have the potential to shake the galaxy to it's foundations." She reported. "I have conferred with the Holocron, this is what he saw me finding Master Secura."

There was a pregnant pause from the other side of the link. "Are you certain of this?" Secura demanded urgently.

"Yes Master." Barriss replied promptly. She didn't care that Rex and the droid were overhearing this, surely if any could be trusted it was them? Rex had seen no issue with discussing the chip and the droid seemed to be following his lead. Add to that that they were both part of Ahsoka's crew…

"Then we need to get this to the council immediately." Secura noted decisively.

"Why not to High Command?" Rex asked interrupting for the first time.

"Ah Captain Rex, it is possible that someone with High Command is the one responsible for whatever secret it is that is so important. If anyone would have access and authority over what goes into clones it would be them." Aayla noted logically, then addressed Barriss. "We will need a transport to Coruscant Barriss. But the only officially scheduled transport out of here arrives in a week."

Barriss considered the clone standing beside her. "I believe I know a way to get us there sooner Master."

Rex made a face at what she was implying. "Ah… Ahsoka, are you certain she will even hear you? Perhaps I should speak with her? Or perhaps one of the other transports in her convoy?" Aayla worried.

Barriss shook her head. "With respect Master, you are currently needed on the front lines, it may be days before you can return to base and meet with her. I will try and handle it myself. And the Holocron intimated it would need to be Ahsoka."

Aayla was silent for a minute then sighed. "Very well Barriss, I trust you to get the job done. Rex, it is good to hear from you again, please consider helping Barriss convince Ahsoka to transport us? I will contact you later tonight and we can discuss this further. General Secura Out."

Rex and Barriss just stared at each other dubiously for a while as she replaced the chip in its jar. They both ended up sighing. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's day wasn't looking up just because she'd landed, after getting the cargo distribution underway she'd made her way to the Cantina, The Frog Man, and connected with the other captains and pilots in their little convoy. None of the others had made it through with any difficulty, not a single issue for any of them. Sadly this made them more confident than they had been before. To the extent they no longer saw the need for a convoy. The other ships were leaving as they became ready for launch, leaving her and her ship behind. She'd tried arguing with some of the more reasonable Captains, but even they had been unwilling to stay on Felucia longer than absolutely necessary.

Add to this debacle, her crewmen had returned with unwelcome news. It seemed that Barriss Offee, the woman who had framed and betrayed her, was out among the relatively free. The unfairness of this ignited her barely suppressed feelings of ire. She'd just about been executed on circumstantial evidence, while the confessed criminal herself had been handed over for rehabilitation without argument.

And the woman in question apparently had the gall to come to her seeking a favour. Requesting a ride for herself and Master Secura to Coruscant. She _claimed_ that she had come across a biochip which would be of vital interest to the Council. Not a particular selling point in Ahsoka's estimation, especially seeing as Rex didn't seem particularly concerned about the chip.

The only reason Ahsoka had agreed to even sit and discuss the matter was that Master Secura, a relatively levelheaded woman whom Ahsoka respected, believed the issue to be of some concern. She trusted Master Secura to at least be honest. Barriss on the other hand? She trusted just about as far as she could throw her without the force.

So here she was, the evening following her landing at the operations base, the last captain still on the ground, sitting in a dingy little booth in the base's lousy cantina. In most cantina's there would at least be a holonet connection so people could watch the news or sports. Here the entertainment basically began and ended with people watching. Which when the clientele was almost entirely made up of clones, was a losing proposition. There were a handful of mercenaries, and a butt ugly Weequay, who Ahsoka almost mistook for Hondo. There was also a Felcuian who had apparently decided to try the outsiders beverages passed out on the bar.

It could have been something close to relaxing just sitting there and enjoying the quiet, were it not for her ever watchful bodyguards. Rex and HK had both taken it upon themselves to stand watch beside the booth. She tried fruitlessly get them to sit down. "Not, gonna happen Boss." Rex growled, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. What was it with the men in her life that they all had a stubborn streak a mile wide? "I don't trust Barriss no matter what she claims."

Ahsoka found it hard to argue with that, she had herself strapped on her lightsabers before venturing out today. "Fine, how did the rest of our deliveries go today?" She asked wearily.

Rex just shrugged. "Well enough, the Tibanna gas, energy cells and arms crates all got sorted away by the armoury without any trouble. But the engineers are insisting they didn't order that data archive. We're to drop it off with internal affairs whenever we're at Coruscant next."

She grimaced. "We still get paid?" She hated sounding so mercenary but she had bills to pay and had mouths to feed. She needed food, fuel, air and water for her starship.

The clone nodded readily. "It was covered in the contract back on Ord, so yes."

That was one less thing to worry about at least, but any momentary relief was spoiled by HK making a throat clearing noise. "Surreptitious Declaration: The traitor approaches Mistress. Shall I begin charging weapons?"

Barriss, who had entered the bar quietly a few moments before and made her way across to them, was unfortunately close enough to hear that, and shot the droid a withering look.

Ahsoka sighed in exasperation. She swore HK liked stirring up trouble, on the off chance he might get to blast something. She gestured idly for Barriss to take the seat across from her.

Barriss for her part was meticulously noting the differences in her former friend. Ahsoka was now a touch taller than she had been, her montrals and lekku had lengthened somewhat. She was also dressed differently than she had while as a member of the Order. Proper pants, a full but fairly tight shirt, combat boots which were kicked up on the table and a loose duster jacket.

She nodded her thanks as she took her seat and bowed her head formally. "Miss Tano, thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Ahsoka ignored that, "Why in the galaxy I agreed to meet at all is beyond me Jedi Offee." Ahsoka noted stiffly, refusing to look Barriss in the eye.

Barriss winced and corrected her, "Strictly speaking it's just Healer Barriss now, I'm not technically part of the Order any more…" She noted the disinterest this declaration was received with. "As for why you should speak with me…I have no sufficient means to convince you beyond the mission I believe Rex has already spoken to you about."

Ahsoka played an assessing look over the former Jedi, Barriss had always been slight, but it was even more apparent now. The young Mirialan was almost sickly thin, her olive green skin paler than it had been. Tired circles had formed under her eyes so deeply that they appeared bruised.

Barriss took the silence to mean Ahsoka was still unconvinced and tried a different tact. "I know it is vastly insufficient, and it will never be enough…But I would like to apologize for my actions and express my regrets. I was wrong, I let my pain overwhelm my sense of right and wrong and twist my thoughts. I—never believed in light and dark sides of the force, but my actions were evil either way."

Ahsoka just considered her in silence for a time before nodding shortly. "You're right it's not enough, nor will it ever be. But still it's good to hear you say it, and it's good you accept the blame. You aren't trying to pin the blame on some mystical personification of evil making you do something wrong. What you did was you, and you alone." She agreed coldly.

Barriss wasn't encouraged by this, Ahsoka seemed no more convinced than she had before. She gripped her hands together to keep the trembling from growing noticeable "We can pay of course. I'm sure we can meet whatever price you require for a trip to Coruscant—"

"Why do you think this…chip is so important?" Ahsoka interrupted, at this point credits were a minor concern at best.

"Because it contains secrets that are of galactic importance." Barriss replied promptly.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. That answer was so typically Jedi, everything was a critical mission when it came to them. "From what Rex has told me, the chip just keeps the troopers from getting too uppity…granting the odd exception here or there." She noted, though in the privacy of her mind she felt distaste for the idea of control chips.

Barriss shook her head, disagreeing. "And to do that the chip needs to be able to override a Clone's free will at the flick of a switch. Ahsoka, if it could do that, it could do practically anything with them." She was hissing this so as not to be overheard. "Master Secura informed me, the Order already knows the clone army wasn't commissioned by the Republic proper. They found out it was Dooku who placed the order for the clones through a puppet, before he killed him." Ahsoka blinked surprise at this revelation. "The only reason we are still using them is that we have no other force available. Whoever has been the puppet master behind this whole war could easily have arranged for commands to be hidden within these implants. They could undermine our forces at any moment they desired. Shut them down at critical points, turn them against each other?" She said desperate for Ahsoka to understand. "We know the enemy has been playing both sides, all it takes is to make their move at the right time, and this war is over."

Ahsoka had to concede it wasn't an impossible scenario given those facts. Though she had to admit she was surprised by the revelation Dooku had been behind commissioning the Clones. It wasn't known to the public if that was true. She glowered irritably before nodding stiffly. "Fine, let's say I believe you. It'll still be at least a day before we can leave, I had to fly through a cloud of spores to dodge fighters on the way in."

Barriss seemed unconcerned by this. "That's fine, the next scheduled official transport is a week away at best." She said firmly, clearly relieved.

Ahsoka, didn't like this, but it sounded like the Jedi at least sincerely believed it was important. "Okay, we'll give you a ride. But you will be there at the hangar ready to leave when I tell you. No making us wait around needlessly while you get yourself organized." She stipulated, stabbing a finger at the Mirialan.

"Master Secura is out in the field, engaged on the front line, she will need to be relieved and brought back here if you want to speed up our departure." Barriss offered tentatively.

Ahsoka checked her chronometer, "We'll see about that tomorrow first thing in the morning. Who's in charge of this base, who do we talk to?"

"That would be Commander Bly, he's usually up at the command centre." Barriss answered readily. Ahsoka recalled Bly, a serious minded Clone Commander, he'd been General Secura's second for just about the entirety of the war. It was curious that he wasn't in the field by her side, and she said so. Barriss nodded, "Yes, however this theatre is taking it's toll, they are required to rotate out who leads in the field and who's back at base to prevent burn out. Battles have on occasion lasted for weeks here before the enemy is forced to retreat."

It made a certain kind of sense, especially considering how many command teams had been wiped out when a lucky shot levelled their command tent or walker throughout the war. Ahsoka turned her head, pretending ease and allowing it to loll loosely on her shoulders as she looked at Rex. "You think you can convince Bly to sub out Secura a bit early? Get her back here so we can burn void?" She asked casually lolling her head on her shoulders to look at him.

He shrugged. "I can try, it's up to him whether or not he listens."

She looked back at Barriss. "We'll give it a shot."

Barriss knew her welcome was wearing out fast no matter what Ahsoka pretended. "Thank you for this Ahsoka,"

The Togruta shook her head irritably "Don't thank me, I'm just doing what I think is right."

—-

The next Morning

Commander Bly, Clone CC-5052. It said something about the man in question that he thought of himself according to his alphanumeric code rather than his chosen name. Bly was by nature, efficient, studious and utterly loyal, it was what he had been designed for, and therefore it was who he was as far as he was concerned.

The morning after the covert meeting at the cantina. Bly was studiously, loyally and efficiently overseeing the progress of a battle occurring close to thirty klicks to the north. Staring down at a holographic war table as various assets clawed their way across the terrain to dismantle the army of clankers which were attempting to hold a ridge against their advance. A Separatist counter offensive had just fallen on its face, being totally wiped out while resulting in minimal casualties for the Republic forces.

Just as he had come to expect when faced with an offensive led by General Secura. Aayla, as he couldn't help but think of her despite his keen sense of propriety, was a loyal, thoughtful, efficient and well liked General, who took it upon herself to look after the men under her command in combat. Though he had to admit his assessments of her qualities may have been a tad biased.

People often assumed that the Jedi Order was like most monastic organizations and required its members to be celibate. This was not the case, which was not to say that Jedi were particularly…active, in that regard, considering their policy of controlling their passions. They did however occasionally find themselves subject to their physical needs and in search of someone they trusted but were not overly attached to, in order to fulfill them. It had been his personal honour to be one of the select few whom Aayla trusted enough to come to in times of need or stress.

He shook those memories off as quickly as possible, it wouldn't do for him to be distracted while on watch. Aayla herself would be _supremely_ irritated if he allowed their history to get in the way of him doing his job, it was part of the reason he appreciated her as a commander above all else.

He shifted an icon forward across the map, indicating an AT-TE and it's escort platoon should advance five hundred meters and begin bombarding a gun emplacement. Then looked up as he heard the command centre's door open. It was only the readout on his helmet's H.U.D that announced who this unexpected visitor was. The clone, as that who this strangely dressed individual clearly was, was clad in non-standard gear and standing uncertainly between a pair of guardsmen.

"Er…Hello Commander," the now recognized man greeted snapping dutifully to attention. That was just like Rex, the man was a soldier of the Republic through and through.

"Hello Rex. What brings you to my command post? Heard you'd gone civilian on us." He noted, a tad distastefully. He couldn't see the point of clones who weren't soldiers.

Rex offered a wry grin as he paced a little further into the room, glancing with interest at the war table before shifting his eyes back to the Commander. "Not precisely, but close enough I suppose."

Bly tried to parse the possible meaning behind that. "Mercenary then?" That would actually be worse, a Clone who only agreed to serve the Republic in return for money.

Rex shook his head, probably thinking the same thing, scratching idly at the stubble on his chin. "No, you remember Commander Tano? Got drummed out of the order on bogus charges?" He asked, Bly nodded agreement as he watched the gun position on the map disintegrate when a shell from the walker landed right in the middle of it. "Well, turns out she was willing to stick close and help out the Republic, run supply missions and extractions…that sort of thing. They freed me up to act as her backup."

Bly considered that, sounded like a good way to put a disenfranchised Jedi to use, and considering some of the places a person doing that kind of work would need to go… "Ah, clever tactic. She any good at it though? Last I remember she was a wet behind the ears rookie." He noted. The girl was scary in combat, just like most Jedi, but she'd been green when they'd worked together last.

Rex nodded. "She's solid, come a long way since that op you were on with us."

Bly nodded, not willing to continue the small talk longer than necessary, he had work to do after all. "So what can I help you with Rex?" He tapped another icon and told two more walkers and their escorts to advance up the ridge.

The former Captain shifted and leaned against the war table. "The Jedi need commander Secura back from the front. We were wondering if you'd sub her out early so we can get her back to Coruscant ASAP."

Bly grimaced. Typical of those back home really, calling away field commanders when they were needed most. But he knew his duty, and Rex wouldn't give him the run around. "I might, care to tell me about it?" he asked.

It was Rex's turn to grimace. "Better not to spread it around I'm told. But whatever it is it's got the Jedi in a tizzy. I'll say this though, someone _may_ have found a way to subvert us clones." He offered after a brief hesitation.

Bly flinched glancing up at the other clone, there'd been rumours the separatists were trying to figure out a clone specific plague. "Fine, I guess that'd take precedent wouldn't it? We'll see about getting her home. It's about time we sent out a platoon or two for recon anyway." He agreed, grumbling slightly.

Rex stood up a bit straighter. "Would you mind if I tagged along? Been a while since I've been on the front lines, and I'd like to help this go off without a hitch."

Bly nodded easily, "Sure, you got your gear?" and Rex held up a Blaster Rifle in demonstration earning an approving nod. "Then lets get out there and get this sorted so she can be back here by the time we need to move on the next major objective." He said, leading the way out into the morning sun.

—-

Aayla Secura stood, tense, in the pouring rain looking through one of the scopes on her command walker. The vehicle in question was up to it's knees in the stirred up soup which had until recently been a Confederate gun position. Now it was a mire of mud and oil. The Walker was a non-standard design, a modified AT-OT, most of it's gun's except for those on it's forward plating had been stripped in favour of splinter shields and additional armoured plates. Someone, had also taken it upon themselves to secure bastions of sandbags to the walkers flanks. Probably the same individual who had secured a camouflage netting canopy over the of the walker's open bay. Add to that the small cluster of additional antennas which had been attached at the walker's rear and it was perhaps unique in the entire Republic military.

The scope camera's were somewhat clouded by the condensation caused by the humid weather, but she could still see the retreating Confederates clearly. Her forward armoured units driving them before them. Heavy cannon fire and antipersonnel weapons chasing them into the jungle ahead. She winced as one of her AT-TEs caught a light shell and staggered slightly. Normally this state of affairs would have made her happier, it was always good to see the backs of the Separatists after all, were it not for the bastion they had erected on the horizon. It was obvious now that this line of fortifications she'd just secured were nothing more than a stop gap to give the defenders time to dig in better at their primary position. However it was not a total loss, these fortifications could, with a bit of work by her engineers, provide excellent firing positions for her artillery.

She backed away from the scope as the walker beneath her feet fired a burst of blaster from it's cannons and turned approaching the holomap which was being projected in the middle of the table which had been secured in the former troop bay. "Lieutenant Galle," she called to the senior officer currently standing watch with her. "Move our artillery pieces into the positions we've just cleared, see if you can get any of their surviving guns turned around too, we'll use them to cover our advance." She instructed pointing to the locations in question. "Have the rest of our armour move up with our guns and prepare to make the run across the gap. Get rations and ammunition distributed to the men."

"Yes ma'am," He agreed readily, making notes on a data pad before raising a hand to the side of his helmet, likely listening to radio chatter. "General Secura, there's a flight of LAAT's coming in, sounds like Bly's coming out a bit early." He noted dryly.

She nodded, massaging her temple to alleviate a serious headache which had been slowly building through the day. She could guess the reason for it and was conflicted, on the one hand she knew this discovery Barriss had made was likely important, but she was always reluctant to leave her men in the middle of combat. She could hear the low drone of the gunships as they landed behind her position. "Very well Lieutenant, please see to those orders," she started moving about the troop bay collecting her gear, she lowered the aft ramp and dropped lightly onto the edge of the redoubt.

The rain was thick and it took her some time to spot the gunships which had landed in a clear space down the hill. Add to that the way the hillside had eroded from their fire and the constant rain and she had to work hard to stay upright on her way down the embankment. As she paused at the bottom regaining her bearings it occurred to her that in spite of the occasional parting shot from her men, the jungle was far quieter than normal.

She shook that off for the moment. a cluster of soldiers had gathered beside the gunships, clearly arguing about something judging by the excited hand motions, Bly from the looks of it, and a pair of clones she'd guess were Rex and the ARC Trooper she'd been lent for this campaign, Fives. If she recalled correctly Fives had at one time been a member of the 501st as well. Bly was backed by close to a platoon of her troopers, but regardless of this fact the two outsiders appeared to have won whatever argument it was. Though they were still tense by the time she'd made her way down to them. "Is there a problem commander?" She asked easily as she came to a stop beside him.

His gaze flickered briefly to Rex and Fives before he shook his head. "No ma'am, just trying to decide how best to carry out some orders from command." He said uneasily.

She cocked her head. "Oh, perhaps I can help clarify the matter?" She suggested.

Bly got a pinched expression before schooling his face, whatever it was that was bothering him, it made him sick to his stomach judging by the emotions washing off him in the force. "No ma'am, I think we've solved the issue, it was just a doozy. Beside's you've got pressing business right?" He asked deflecting. She smiled thinly knowing what he was doing, but if he thought it wasn't worth her attention then she'd trust him.

"Indeed I do Commander, I assume Rex is here to escort me?" She asked. He nodded sharply. "ARC Trooper Fives is due back at base too, he'll go with you." He agreed.

She cocked a brow line at him but nodded easily hauling herself up into the LAAT, Rex and Fives following her in. Whatever it had been about Rex and Fives were still a touch tense, but were radiating relief. She hit the comm as Bly led his squad towards the Command Walker. "Pilot please return us to base, with haste." She instructed and got a green light as acknowledgement before the comm clicked off.

Rex and Fives were looking at each other significantly, communicating in that silent way that Clones often did as they lifted into the air. Whatever they'd been saying they apparently came to an agreement as the gunship lifted into the air. Fives hit the door controls and the gunship's blood pan sealed itself, the doors closing and the blast shields sealing them off against the outside air. The door between the cabin and the cockpit slid shut too. She gave them a quizzical look. The weather wasn't such that it could affect them inside the gunship. Fives pulled off his helmet hooking it to his belt before slinging his rifle in the rack overhead. "Sorry about that General, but we have something to discuss and we need it to be private, Rex you mind checking that those mikes are off?" He asked.

Rex nodded sidling over to the equipment in question and running some checks. "Confirmed." He looked back to the now startled Jedi. "We think we've found out what those chips really do ma'am." He explained.

"Oh, Barriss managed to get through the encryption?" She asked surprised, she would have assumed it would take the technicians at the Jedi temple to achieve that.

He shook his head, and she could tell by his expression he was shaken. "No ma'am on the way here Commander Bly got a strange message. I saw it myself, a cloaked figure on the frequency from the Chancellor's office." He explained. "The figure told him it was time, and that he was to execute Order 66." Fives twitched almost painfully at that and Aayla looked at him startled.

Fives explained himself stiffly, "That Order ma'am, it just tried to shut me off like a switch and take over control." He said through gritted teeth massaging his temples. Rex nodded soberly looking physically ill. General Secura was understandably concerned by this uncharacteristic behaviour.

"What was the command?" She asked, suddenly worried.

Fives recited carefully. "In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (The Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (The Chancellor) until a new command structure is established." He was clearly focusing on something which he could not see.

Aayla's stomach dropped painfully. Rex nodded agreement "Ma'am the Supreme Chancellor just ordered every clone in the galaxy to turn against the Jedi. Fives is fighting the command and I've had my biochip removed, but Bly hasn't which is why we argued. He was this close to carrying out those orders until we convinced him to let us handle it instead." He held up his clearly empty hands. "As far as he knows we are delivering you to Coruscant for trial and summary execution ma'am,"

She had to confirm what he was saying she had to know if what he said was true, and extended her senses, pushing hard against the veil of the dark side and was nearly floored by what she sensed when for the first time in a long time, it parted easily.

In a word what she felt was death. Almost every Jedi she'd ever known was either dead, dying, or in a fight for their lives. Of the Jedi Council she could only sense a few, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, and Vos were still alive and fighting. Shaak Ti was veiled in shadow, huddled against a duct wall, nursing a wound in the bowels of Tipoca City on Kamino. Obi-Wan was carefully making his way through a cave system likely on Utapau. Quinlan…her old master was running for his life through a jungle blaster fire tearing through the trees all around him. Yoda, was with a band of Wookiees fighting off clones clad in green.

But she was almost driven off her feet by the rest, as Jedi after Jedi was cut down, a vision of a dark figure wielding an azure blade carved it's way through a phalanx of Jedi in the entrance hall of the Jedi temple and she slammed her mental barriers back down trying to stem the tide of pain and betrayal. "By the force." She groaned. "They're killing them." Now that she'd opened herself to the force it was nigh impossible to block it out, and she fell to a knee as the exertion became too much. Rex approached her dropping to a knee as well. "Ma'am we're going to sedate you and carry you back to the ship. It's the only way we can see to get you safely off Felucia. The others need to believe you've been taken into custody." He explained urgently.

She struggled to regain control, nodding, sick to her stomach. She could feel his sincerity, he intended her no harm, but that didn't change the fact that thousands of others wearing his face were killing her family. "Do it, get us into space Rex. We need to find the others." She agreed. Fives approached with a hypo in hand. He waited for her nod before he pressed it to her neck and depressed it. As the waves of horror swelled again, the oblivion provided by the sedative was a welcome refuge.

—-

Rex and Fives spent the next few minutes getting the unconscious Jedi laid out carefully on a stretcher and strapped down. Her thrashing had become more pronounced and they had begun to worry about her accidentally hurting herself.

Fives had been sweating for the last few minutes since Rex detailed the order, but the worst of the compulsion appeared to have cleared and he move more steadily now, finally slumping against the wall as the last strap was affixed.

"Blazes." Fives cursed rubbing a hand over the stubble on his head. "I used to think Jedi were lucky, having the force, listening to the secrets of the universe and all that." He shook his head. "Can you imagine?" He asked Rex.

Rex could honestly say he couldn't "Witnessing the deaths of everyone you know sounds like something from a horror vid." He agreed, nodding.

Fives took a swig of water from his canteen. "I'm worried about the two Jedi you have back at base. How are they going to react to seeing us?"

Rex blanched a little considering that. "Er…You got any stun rounds for that rifle?" he asked tentatively.

Fives nodded. "Couple cells worth, good thing too. Of all the days to need them."

Rex could only silently agree, he wondered how many clones had obeyed those orders like Bly was going to. He wondered how many had turned traitor like him and Fives. This was what he was thinking about as the gunship began it's descent into base a few minutes later.

Some medics approached them cautiously as they disembarked with the Generals stretcher, but left when Fives and Rex waved them off, much to their relief. Explaining the General's condition could have been…awkward.

It took a few minutes to get her safely to the airfield without being stopped and questioned. Rex was relieved to find out the ground crew had long since finished cleaning out the engines and had departed some time ago. The ship was ready and waiting for them in its hangar.

Slightly more worrying was HK standing guard at the base of the ships ramp an unslung Rifle in his hands which he was fondling almost eagerly. "Statement: Ah another unconscious Jedi, it seems to be catching as they say." The droid noted apparently darkly amused.

Rex shot Fives a worried look in response to that. "The other two are unconscious?"

The Droid nodded shortly, "Affirmative: Yes Rex, Ahsoka and the traitorous healer both collapsed some time ago. I was concerned so I took the precaution of restraining the traitor, lest this be a failed assassination attempt."

Rex ignored that last part, in all likelihood the HK droid simply enjoyed trussing up a meat-bag. "Where are they?"

"Recitation: Mistress Tano is currently lying down in her quarters. However the traitor is currently secured with stun cuffs inside one of our empty shipping containers. Smug statement: I took the liberty of chaining the container doors shut just in case. Query: Where do you wish us to deposit the third Jedi?"

Rex decided the med bay would be best, suggesting it before HK could get any strange ideas. "Infirmary,"

They spent the next few minutes getting General Secura situated in the ship's paltry medical facilities and checking her vital signs. Her heart rate was elevated as was her brain activity but otherwise she was healthy.

While they were there Rex checked over Fives. "How you handling it brother?"

Fives shook his head slowly as he leaned on his knees a bit. "I'm fine, just a headache now, I'd thank you not to mention the Order number again anytime soon." he offered a wan smile at that.

Rex helped him to his feet and led the way forward through the ship, stopping briefly to check on Ahsoka. The little Togruta was lying in her bed just as HK had stated, tossing fretfully in her sleep.

Fives leaned against the bulkhead across from the door, "What now Rex?"

He just shrugged in response, "I figure best plan right now is to follow General Secura's orders and get us the hell out of here." he argued. "Find a nice quite corner somewhere to get our bearings." Fives had no argument with this plan so he nodded agreeably.

Rex made his way onto the bridge where R2-K9 was waiting for them, busily running a diagnostic on the engines. It whooped a greeting at them. "K9 take navigation please," Rex instructed wearily as he seated himself in the pilots chair. The droid toodled an affirmative and switched which socket he had plugged himself into. "Fives, contact the tower, see about getting us cleared for launch."

While the others worked he set about sparking up the engines and running his preflight checks. It was only a minute or so later as the checks were coming through clear that they got permission to undock from the tower. He eased them out onto the runway before taking the ship into a step ascent. He was fortunate in that he likely wouldn't have to fly evasive maneuvers this trip. Unlike Ahsoka's time of arrival the space battle was taking place on the far side of the planet from the base. He was no where near as smooth a flier as her but he could manage to get them safely into the black and on an outbound heading.

A few minutes later and R2-K9 seemed to think they'd flown relatively aimlessly long enough, and tweeted a query about their destination. Rex had to think bout that for a bit, where would they be able to lie low for a while? "Find us an empty patch of sky and drop us into it, somewhere they're unlikely to find us." He instructed.

K9 whirred uncertainly for a minute considering that, and asked if he had a space lane preference. "Hydian, it's central enough we can get wherever we want quick enough and but not so much so that anyone looking will find us." A minute later K9 declared the jump calculated was programmed, the ship would fly itself to the destination.

Despite their relatively smooth departure, But as they made the jump into hyperspace, Rex couldn't help but wonder what their little band of misfits had stepped into the middle of.

—-

Author's Note: Please Rate, Review, comment and invite your friends.

ALSO it may be a bit before the next chapter comes out. We'll see how things play out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hello, well this is as far as I we go before a bit of a pause in releases, the next few chapters need some serious work to say the least. Once again please rate, review, comment and tell your friends if you like this.

Aayla Secura regained consciousness gradually, over a period of minutes as the quiet beeping of machines slowly reached her ears and then permeated her sleep fogged mind. She had difficulty concentrating, even as the realization she was waking up began to settle over her, a blinding headache making matters even worse.

She lay still, not sensing danger, but not certain where she was for some time before her memories and her senses finally started returning. Judging by the dull hum of engines in the distance, and the general lack of guards or restraints she had to assume she was aboard Ahsoka Tano's ship. A promising start she supposed. It could after all have been so much worse.

She rolled carefully upright, hanging her feet over the side of her bed and looked around, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She was in a small medical bay of some sort, the other bed across from her occupied by the still unconscious form of Barriss Offee.

She noted that unlike herself Barris was restrained by her cuffs to the edge of the bed. This was certainly a less promising state of affairs. She shook her head and stood just as the door to the room hummed open, admitting a clone into the room.

She relaxed as she recognized him as the ARC trooper who had assisted in her escape, Fives. He nodded to her as he paced into the room carrying a tray. "Ah, hello ma'am, the machines said you'd be up soon. I brought you some chow in case you are hungry."

She was about to reply, when they both gave a start at a groan emanating from the other bed. "It's generally not advisable to eat much when coming off sedation…" The woman muttered, her eyes blinked open and she licked her lips apparently trying clear the taste in her mouth. She tried to raise a hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the overhead lights but her hands caught on the restraints. "What happened?"

Fives set down the tray on one of the tables by the door before thumbing one of the controls dimming the lights somewhat over her bed, Barriss nodded weakly. "Thank you,"

Aayla turned her attention to the clone. "Who sedated her?"

Fives offered a rueful smile. "Sorry ma'am. That'd be HK-51, he's part of the ship's crew. Battle droid of some kind."

"I feel…" Barriss coughed then groaned again. "I feel like someone used my head for a drum. I remember the vision started and then…pain?"

Fives nodded. "That was your shock cuffs I expect?"

She snorted, "Oh right, _them_."

Aayla gave the clone a reproachful look. "Is there a reason she was sedated on top of what the stun cuffs did to her?"

Her shrugged. "You'd have to ask the droid ma'am. I get the impression he's not exactly normal…and it's not my ship."

"Then I can release her from the bed?" She interrupted pointedly and got a reluctant nod in reply. She padded across the distance between the beds and worked at disconnecting the cuffs from the bed frame. However when she grasped Barriss' arm in order to disconnect the first of the pair she was surprised to find it connected to something under the woman's sleeve.

Shifting the sleeve up a bit she found that the cuff itself was hooked into an apparatus around the forearm. "An external power source?" She asked surprised. Usually such devices were self-sufficient.

Barris nodded tiredly rubbing at her eyes with her freed hand. "Yes, but the harness also functions as suppression unit unto itself entirely separate from the cuffs."

Aayla freed the other hand, but not before she noticed the skin around the harness and cuff had darkened where they rubbed. "It looks quite uncomfortable."

Barriss shrugged stoically. "It is. It makes it hard to sleep too."

She felt her brow furrow. "You have to wear it at night too?"

"Yes. I haven't had it taken off since it was put on back at Coruscant…" Barris agreed sitting up.

Aayla shook her head. "I'm surprised the council insisted on so much security. I was under the impression the latest assessments from the mind healers were reasonably positive?"

The chuckle from the young Mirialan was anything but a happy sound. "It wasn't the Council who insisted. The Chancellor's offices are the ones who decided I had to be outfitted with this getup before I could be permitted back in the field."

The Twi'lek Jedi Master shook her head in disgust as she reflected on how it was thanks to the Chancellor so many Jedi were dead. "Somehow I'm not surprised that's the case. Do you want help taking it off?"

Barriss froze and her eyes flicked to her own. "You don't have to do that, I know I'm not exactly someone you trust anymore…"

Aayla shook her head. "Barriss, you aren't to blame for our current situation and I've seen what kind of work you've put into making up for your past mistakes…and considering our current crisis, I feel it would be inexcusable to leave you in this condition."

Barriss considered that then offered a small smile. "You have the authorization codes for the cuffs correct?"

The Master nodded then cocked her head. "Of course."

The younger woman sighed, sagging in relief. "Good, you'll need that to get me out of this thing." She shifted so her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed.

Aayla glanced to Fives who was standing watchfully. "ARC Trooper would you mind leaving us for a bit?"

He inclined his head. "Of course Ma'am, I'll just be outside if you need me."

Aayla locked the door behind him and waved to Barriss indicating she could begin undressing. She shucked her robe onto the bed and started unbuttoning her dark shirt before Aayla turned away in the hopes of offering her privacy.

"You're going to see it all anyways if you're going to help me with this." Barriss noted tiredly and Master Secura turned back to her feeling a touch foolish. Barriss was pulling off her pants and Aayla's eyes widened in shock as she realized just what she was seeing. The "Harness" was far more extensive than she'd realized from the glimpses she'd caught of it before. It wrapped around the thin woman's frame, following the bone structure in many places, clamping tightly to the girl's pale green flash.

As if that wasn't enough of an indignity, the harness clearly wasn't designed to allow for underclothes, Barriss had likely been required to stand naked before the technicians who had secured the harness for Force knew how long.

The harness was more like an armour exoskeleton than anything else, although it didn't appear to be designed with any intent of enhancing strength or mobility, judging by it's relatively low profile form.

She shook her head, she was a warrior not a technician, she had no idea where to begin and she said so. Barriss turned so her back was facing her and gestured with a thumb hooked behind her back to a hub which hugged the curve of her spine about three quarters of the way up. "Press the central panel on the primary assembly. A holo pad should appear…"

Aayla nodded and gently reached out, steadying the unfortunately exposed girl with a delicate hand on her ribs, she used the other to wake the interface. "Insert the password," Barris instructed enunciating clearly. "Go slowly please, if you get it wrong the failsafe will activate and I'll get another shock."

Aayla grimaced and did as instructed typing in the password carefully. The display flashed green before once again disappearing, only to be replaced by a new display a moment later. Disengage Prisoner Suppression Harness? (Y/N)

She hit the yes button and there was a pneumatic hiss, small vents opening on the sides of the assembly and releasing a small plume of steam, before the display disappeared.

Barriss nodded, shifting uncomfortably, the steam had mildly scalded the flesh near it. "Okay, now you have to extract the neural interface probes…"

This brought the elder Jedi up short. "What?"

Barriss considered standing stalk still. "You _should_ see a few holographic circles at various locations around my body, each of them located around a small raised circle of metal?"

Aayla looked the girl over and then nodded, voicing her agreement. Six were located at each corner of the assembly on Barriss' back, several more were over every other vertebrae up to her skull and down to her tailbone. Two more at her hips, five each for her legs, eight on her arms, and close to twenty spread across her chest and abdomen seemingly unattached to the rest of the apparatus. There was also a smaller assembly only a few inches wide nestled into her hair at the base of her skull. Aayla blew out frustrated breath.

"Where should I start?"

"The cuffs, then the arms I think." Barriss decided.

Aayla grasped the woman's right wrist and raised it slightly from her side so she could view it better. She tapped the holographic circle above the small neural link on her right wrist just in front of where the cuffs usually resided before she had removed them a minute before. A tiny circle of metal, perhaps half a centimetre at most in diameter, separated from the rest of the armature clamped around Barriss' arm. "Just pull on it." The girl in question instructed firmly.

Aayla did just that and pulled until it met resistance, she moved to do the next one but Barriss stopped her. "No, no. You need to keep pulling on it until it's completely out, I can still feel the probe."

She grasped the probe again and pulled, and once clearing the resistance more and more flexible-needle pulled from the device. It was because of this that she finally realized that the device actually pierced the Mirialan's skin and meshed with a nerve bundle. Finally it all came out entirely and she went in search of a surgical tray on which to deposit the probe.

Over the next twenty or so minutes she laboured, with Barriss' occasional instruction, to extract all the probes from the younger woman's arms and legs. Finally unclasping them allowing the harness to hang these sections loosely at the young woman's sides.

There were angry red circles everywhere the harness linked to Barris's body. But she couldn't dwell on that now as she had to undo the girl from the rest of the contraption. First was extracting the remote probes from Barriss' chest and abdomen. These bled profusely compared to the other sites and she had to find some swabs to clean up the mess.

Next were the probes at her tailbone working their way up to the primary assembly. Those in particular came loose with a pop hiss as the assembly unsealed itself from her flesh, allowing Barriss to roll her shoulders freely for the first time in months. She then handled the next few up her spine to the cranial hub. Here Barriss stopped her. "You'll need to go slower with extracting the probe on this part. First the one on the left side of the implant, then the one on the right. Then the bottom middle, finishing with the top. Those last two are accessed by the central control interface."

Aayla delicately pulled at the first probe as instructed and immediately noticed the short needle was more rigid than the others had been while still being hollow. She even noted this to Barriss who just shrugged. "Yes, the right injector contains a powerful sedative should the shock assembly fail to subdue me. The left carries a potent neuro-toxin, that is for if the sedative fails…"

Aayla placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder and bowed her head shaking it gently from side to side for a moment. Barriss had effectively had a gun to her head all these months and had never said anything to her about it. Finally after an encouraging squeeze of the girl's shoulder she extracted the right needle.

Then after placing that with the others she tapped the central icon. There was a hiss and two final probes, larger than the others, popped slightly so she could grasp them. "Slowly please, these will hurt quite a bit…" Barriss murmured.

Aayla looked up at her concerned. "Do you need any pain medication?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I—I just want this over with, I can handle the discomfort. I did without when they installed it too. Remember bottom first, then top. The bottom will need to be extracted as follows. Pull until it stops, do not yank on it after that, turn it gently counter clockwise until it clicks, then pull again. Repeat this twice more first clockwise, then counter for the final turn, only then do you pull it all the way out."

Aayla nodded, and pulled gently out to the first turn, Barriss gasped a hissing breath and twitched uncontrollably for a moment before stilling. Aayla turned it again as instructed then pulled it out to the next point, again Barriss gasped. She then made the final turn and began to pull the needles coming into view, a large cluster of metallic spikes all of which had been inserted into the young woman's brainstem. They finally cleared her skull, the last and mosts central easily three inches long. Here Barriess sighed and her knees buckled, causing her to slam down onto them with a thump against the deck plating. She barely managed to keep from going over completely.

There was….a great deal of blood dripping from the socket and Aayla rushed to secure a swab over it until they could get the assembly off completely.

Aayla grasping her about the shoulders and helping to keep the slight woman upright. before gripping the final probe. This one, as she pulled it out gradually, made her sick to her stomach, it was like a small sea creature had been implanted into the Mirialan's skull, dozens of small filament like probes that came slowly away from her skull covered in viscous slime. "Um—Barriss, there's…" She was at a loss to explain it.

"Bio-mimic gel, it allows for greater interfaces capacity with my brains neural…" She paused hissing, and Aayla stopped, worried.

"What?"

"Nothing they didn't warn me of when they instructed me in how to remove this, I just—lost my sight for a bit there. It'll be back soon, I'm sure…."

Aayla sighed once again shaking her head, feeling sorry for the young woman. Barris cleared her throat. "Um. Stop here. You feel that resistance? You should see a final blue indicator has lit up on the cranial assembly now. Toggle it to off please?" The Jedi Master did so and Barriss nodded ever so slightly. "You may finish extracting the probes."

Aayla continued to pull until the cables fully withdrew from the socket, each capped with a grey cylinder. "Huh, these are different from the others…" She noted curiously.

Barriss chuckled darkly. "Hit the toggle again, make sure you're not holding a cylinder."

She did so, examining the now disembodied probes, only to flinch when the cylinders suddenly bristled with dozens or micro needles. "Barriss…" She breathed in disbelief. "This is—this device, it's barbaric!"

Barriss sagged on her knees. "Nothing more than I deserve…" She murmured.

Aayla glanced up from the devices sharply as she deposited them on the tray with the rest. "Barriss…Even the worst prisoner deserves humane treatment. You didn't deserve this, I can't Imagine—" She protested weakly.

"Apparently the Chancellor's office disagreed, I was in pain for days until I finally got used to the sensations." Barriss noted bitterly. "Nothing was done to help me, by them or the Jedi."

Aayla dropped to her knees and shifted around the girl's front, and was startled to see small rivulets of blood coming from her tear ducts. Barriss coughed, her hand coming away from her mouth speckled with crimson. She grabbed swabs and dabbed at the blood until it was cleared away before drawing the young woman into an embrace. Barriss had made a mistake, had committed serious crimes, there was no question of that. But Aayla had watched her for months, felt her regret, and her sincere desire to make up for what she had done. She knew that in all likelihood the consequences of Barriss' sins would haunt her and others for the rest of their lives. But this…what she had been subjected to in the name of security was unconscionable. Poisons, shock cuffs, sedatives, and a harness which had been implanted directly into her without anesthetic…

"Well, considering the Chancellor is the one who ordered the murder of countless Jedi I'd say his opinion, nor that of his office doesn't count for much!" She declared firmly releasing the girl and holding her at arms length.

"Thank you. I—We need to remove the secondary assembly now. Then were all done." Barriss agreed, and Aayla could swear she saw tears in her eyes before she turned to allow her access to the device. It came away with a sucking sound and she noticed with disgust that the skin where it was installed had been stripped away to allow it to adhere directly to the tissue beneath. She spent the next ten minutes bandaging, packing and putting pressers on various wounds.

Eventually Barriss spoke up. Chuckling weakly, "Well. Seeing as the two clones on this ship aren't trying to kill us, and I've got this thing off, I'd say things are finally looking up?"

Aayla nodded. "Yes, though that's because Rex had his chip removed, and Fives has an unusually strong will.

Barriss froze, then swore. "So, _that's_ what the chip does."

She nodded agreement. "It would appear so."

"How bad? How many did we lose?" Barriss asked eventually. "I lost consciousness before I saw much."

Aayla shook her head, "I don't know." Barriss sagged, clearly exhausted, and she patted her on the shoulder. "Rest Barriss, you're tired."

The Mirialan shook her head. "No. I need to do something! Maybe I can remove that chip from Fives…"

"Barriss…" Aayla sighed exasperated.

"No. I need to do something, anything to keep my mind on other things." Barris argued trying to get to her feet.

"Very well, let me help you."

She helped the young woman get dressed, it was…sad, just how happy Barriss seemed to be, simply receiving some basic undergarments. It took some time to get her into them though. She was clearly sore from the probe extraction and probably more than a little from the shocks accompanying the visions. It was hard not to notice just how thin the woman was, with how loosely her previously well fit robes hung on her body.

Aayla noted bitterly to herself, that Palpatine's insistence they subject someone, even a prisoner with Barriss' crimes on their conscience, to what was in essence vile torture should perhaps have clued them in to just what kind of person he really was.

—

Ahsoka was not usually one for just lying in bed. But after the nightmare of a vision she'd just been subject to, just about anyone would have been laid up for a good long while afterwards. She came to slowly over a period of about half an hour, a pounding headache being the primary culprit for keeping her buried in the sheets. She just lay back and stared at the ceiling, wishing the headache away but knowing it wouldn't abate so long as her memories continued to plague her. She knew that getting up would likely help accelerate the process of excising these memories, but she just couldn't seem to compel herself to do so.

She was trying not to think about what the vision had shown her, what it was still showing her through her memories. But she knew what had happened could not be denied, and trying to do so was a futile gesture. It is a quirk of the sentient mind, that telling oneself not to think about something is a surefire way to guarantee that what you are trying to avoid becomes forever etched into ones memory.

The vision had started while she had been showing Barriss where to stow her bags, studiously trying to avoid talking about the suppression cuffs secured about the woman's wrists. Apparently under orders from General Secura, the clones watching her had switched the cuffs to stun her if she drew on the force instead of at the command of her watchers of the moment. This allowed them to in reasonably good conscience hand over their ward to the civilian captain on the General's say so.

The vision had come on gradually at first a sort of gnawing feeling of unease that even Barriss seemed to notice, the suddenly it had exploded into full force, knocking the breath from their lungs.

Ahsoka had no idea what Barriss had seen, not only because the suppression cuffs had detected her increased mental activity in key sectors of her brain and had promptly electrocuted the girl into unconsciousness. But also because she'd been eyeball deep in her own vision at the time. Agen Kolar, Zabrak member of the Jedi Council cut down by a flash of red, the Saesee Tiin a few moments later, Kit Fisto soon followed with an anguished cry before he joined the Force. Then worse, Mace Windu, one of the most powerful Jedi on the Council, perhaps second only to Yoda, a Master of the Lightsaber form known as Vaapad. His arms severed, a feeling of intense betrayal echoing through the force, and then falling, through the endless night of Coruscant.

At this point the strength had fled her limbs and she fell to her knees. Master Obi-Wan, kind, true and fair falling through space, stunned by an explosion. Ki-Adi-Mundi, confusion and betrayal, as he stood in storm of snow and ash before azure light drowned him, his clones, the loyal soldiers of the Galactic Marines firing upon him.

Then Yoda, pain and confusion, soon drowned out by Plo-Koon, dear friend, the master who had introduced her to the Jedi Order, confused for but a moment before it was washed away by flame, joining the force almost instantaneously. Stass Allie, a bolt of red light impaling her and then another consuming her speeder bike from behind. Yoda again, blade drawn fleeing through a forest city, a team of Wookiee Warriors around him clones hot on their heels.

Quinlan Vos, the renegade, Aayla Secura's former master running hard, foliage flashing past, desperate calls echoing behind him, a blue blaster bolt streaking past. Shaak Ti, wounded and alone, hiding in the sub level of the Kaminoan city she'd so recently returned to. Luminara Unduli, the former master of the traitor, nothing but a blur of confusion as the tide of death rises.

Ahsoka's tenuous grip on consciousness began to fade rapidly then in the face of the rising pain of loss. More Jedi than she'd ever known existed being cut down in the blink of an eye, hundreds battling in the halls of the Jedi Temple. And finally, an Azure Blade, carving it's way through a cluster of terrified younglings. At this the agony that permeated the force became too much and she had known no more.

She knew now that Aayla Secura, her friend had at least made it through, she could sense her, not far away, but muted by sorrow. She could sense others distant and indistinct now that she focused her mind to the task. She could not tell where they were, but a few, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Quinlan Vos and Shaak Ti yet lived.

The comfort this brought was slight at best however, her distress once again grew as she lay in bed when she realized she could not sense anything of her former master. He had not been among those she had witnessed die as she lost consciousness. But she had suffered a troubling dream while she slept. Anakin, limbs severed and wreathed in fire. Mechanical arm reaching out as if beseechingly, then fading to nothingness in pain, waves of hatred, darkness and a final feeling of betrayal.

The thought that Sky Guy, her master might be among the fallen was excruciating, and she felt tears begin to run down her cheeks.

She was saved from wallowing in her grief however by a clatter, the movement of someone passing down the passage outside her door, and now that her thoughts shifted from what she'd seen she could feel and hear the hum of the ship's engines. The strange not quite real feeling of the artificial gravity giving away that they were in space.

She then began to wonder about more practical concerns, if they were in space clearly time had passed, that and the state of her digestive systems told her it had been some time. It was this question which prompted her to wiped the tears away and sit up. Pausing when she heard a familiar voice, the cadence and tone suggesting it to be Rex, at least so it seemed to her, she could swear he was having a conversation with himself. _Another Clone?_

The fact that he and this other clone had not attempted to kill her was a promising start and allowed her to clear her head somewhat of the fear that fogged it. She rolled out of bed and stumbled into the cabins refresher, emerging a couple minutes later. The chrono built into the glass above the sink telling her it was late evening. She half stumbled, half shuffled her way into the hallway, and off in search of the voices which echoed about the ship.

Her journey soon brought her to the kitchen, full of people. Aayla Secura, looking tired and careworn leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest. HK standing stiffly as always in the corner, fiddling with a stripped down blaster rifle. Rex, sitting behind the table murmuring to a second clone.

It took her a moment to recognize the clone sitting across from Rex, stripped down to his bodysuit as he was and holding bloody compress to his forehead just above the temple. It was only when he shifted his hand and a small tattoo came into view there that she realized it was Fives.

Barriss was there too, her cloak folded on a chair beside her, her thin form even more apparent without the excess fabric. She was working with something Ahsoka couldn't see with her back to her, murmuring to the Clones, a small pile of medical equipment on the table between them. R2-K9 was nowhere to be seen but it was likely he was manning his post in the cockpit.

It was only as Barriss turned depositing a small specimen jar on the table that Ahsoka's presence was first noticed. A murmured word from the gaunt Mirialan alerting the others.

Rex grinned tiredly at her from his seat at the table. "Hey kid, look who's finally up!"

Aayla pushed herself off the counter and padded over to her, "You were beginning to worry us Ahsoka" She noted smiling slightly, though it didn't quite meet her haunted eyes.

Ahsoka nodded understanding and glanced about. "What is happening?" She asked.

Rex tried for some levity, "Are you referring to the surgery going on on the kitchen table?" He asked dryly.

It hadn't been, but she was willing to take what relief she could get right then from more painful topics. "I must admit I didn't expect to see a clone getting carved up like a life days roast on my kitchen table"

Rex snorted appreciatively as Barriss pressed the specimen jar into her hand, allowing her to examine the fleshy object within. Barriss apparently had no patience for levity given the circumstance and responded in a clipped tone. "ARC Trooper Fives thought it best that I get rid of his "Inhibitor chip" considering it kept making him want to murder us."

Aayla made a reproachful noise in her throat and cut her off sharply. "Barriss,"

Barriss, despite her gratitude to the Jedi Master, wasn't in the mood to be curtailed right then however. She rubbed irritably at some angry red marks around her wrists before waving to the world around her. "What? That's what that damned piece of meat does isn't it? No point in denying it, no point in hiding from it! We all saw it!" She barked. "Only reason dear old Commander Bly didn't kill you too was Rex and Fives were able to talk him around."

Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to judge Barriss too harshly considering the circumstances, "It really happened then, didn't it? I was pretty sure already that it must have, but somehow it feels more real now."

Barriss nodded sharply taking back the specimen and glaring at it like it personally had somehow mortally offended her. Which in a way perhaps it had.

Ahsoka glanced to Aayla "How many made it? Do either of you know if anyone made it for certain?"

Aayla shook her head, clearly worried, and Barriss scowled a little harder, her shoulders tense. "I can feel something, or someone, Yoda I think…" The Mirialan offered before shaking her head in disgust.

Aayla tried to sound encouraging. "Someone has to still be alive out there. Whoever they are they altered the rallying call the Temple was broadcasting, to warn us away until someone caught on and shut it off." She pointed out then looked expectantly to Ahsoka.

It was strange to be embarrassed to have heard more good news than her compatriots. She nodded, "Yoda and Obi-Wan," She focused, "Together I think, wherever they are…Quinlan Vos, I still sense motion like I did before….Shaak Ti, she's in pain but still alive, I can't tell you where any of them are though."

She opened her eyes, Aayla couldn't help but look somewhat relieved to her Vos had made it thus far. Barriss was looking worried. She was looking at her hands, fiddling with a small sanitary wipe "And Master Unduli?" She asked. In the privacy of her own head she couldn't help but wonder if the last form of communication she'd have with her former master would be a rejected comm call.

Ahsoka felt regretful. "I don't know, I'm sorry, I sensed confusion and panic before I passed out, but I can't hear anything now." She paused wondering how to proceed, whether or not to face her own fears and worries like Barriss had. "Master Skywalker?" She asked.

The change was sudden, uncomfortable silence descending like a powerless speeder from the sky. She looked suddenly panicked to those around her. "What? Have you heard something?" She asked urgently. Still the other's hesitated, the clones in particular having trouble looking at her. "What is it, tell me!"

Aayla sighed and sank into the nearest chair, her eyes flicking to her own. "Remember that rally signal someone altered to warn us away from the temple?" She asked, Ahsoka nodded, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

Aayla fiddled with the controls for the tables holo projector, and an image sprang to life. Anakin, as that was clearly who it was, face twisted in a snarl, his lightsaber blade buried in a Temple Guardsman's body, a padawan already dead at his feet. Ahsoka shook her head in denial. "No, that can't be! I saw him injured, he was burned he couldn't have done this!" She said trying to convince herself, to deny the evidence in front of her.

Aayla felt nothing but sympathy for the younger woman, she knew how she had felt when Vos had suffered a similar fate. The difference was Vos had been redeemed, Anakin was clearly beyond that now. It was Rex who spoke next. "Guess that explains who the new player standing next to our new dictator was in today's broadcast," He noted bitterly. He had always looked up to and respected Anakin before this.

Ahsoka looked to him, a pleading look in her eyes. Barriss turned away grimacing as Fives played with the controls on the table, a video this time playing. The video was silenced but it was clear the hooded figure sitting atop the throne was giving a speech. But it was not him who drew her eyes. It was the armoured sentinel at his shoulder, a lightsaber at his belt. A dark featureless and remorseless helmeted visage stared out of the projection at her.

Aayla explained, pausing the image. "Emperor Palpatine and his new right hand, Darth Vader." She explained, disgust tinging her words.

Ahsoka tried to digest that, "Emperor…Darth? Darth Vader? That's a Sith title, are you telling me it was _Palpatine_ all along? The Sith Lord we've been looking for all this time, it was him?" She asked her voice rising in anger.

Aayla remained calm, at least externally, "It certainly appears so, if that is indeed the case he had set us up from the very beginning."

Ahsoka sank into a seat Rex pushed towards her with a foot. "Emperor?" She murmured sounding pensive. "How can the Republic be led by an Emperor?"

Fives shook his head in disgust, pulling away the compress to stare gloomily at the dried blood on it. "It can because the Republic no longer exists. It's now call the Galactic Empire." He growled, he looked like he wanted to spit.

Ahsoka and the others sat in silence for a time, contemplating what they now knew to be true. The Republic was dead, now what did they do about it?

—-

They spent some time in silence, heating a small meal for everyone present. It was only as they were sorting away the detritus of the meal, that Ahsoka broke the silence and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So where do we go from here?" Predictably every head in the room turned to the Jedi Master.

Aayla just shook her head though. "I do not know, I can't sense the others like Ahsoka can, this isn't my ship, this isn't my crew, and I don't have any plan for going forward." She admitted helplessly.

Ahsoka rested her head in her hands for a moment, trying to purge the frustration. Eventually a question occurred to her. "Where are we exactly?"

Rex was the one who answered, "Interstellar space, somewhere just about a parsec off the Hydian Way." Ahsoka considered that, galactically speaking they were almost literally in the middle of nowhere. Which had the advantage of making it hard for them to be found, but had the distinct disadvantage of lacking anything at all that they truly needed. Food, fuel, air and other supplies for example.

"How are we doing for supplies?" She asked.

HK came forward. "Recitation: We currently have enough food aboard for one months consumption factoring in a crew of this size. We have two months of water, five of air and enough fuel to get us to any number of ports in this quadrant of the galaxy. Warning: However due to the currently shifting political conditions a number of these ports are no longer viable ports of call. Our most pressing need given our current situation is for armaments and a supply of credits not tied to a known account or wanted individual."

"It would likely be wise to get ourselves and our funds off the grid first," Rex noted.

Ahsoka nodded agreement, Aayla's, Barriss', the Rogue Clone's and her own funds would likely be under surveillance. It was also likely that the ship's registration and identification beacon were being tracked as well.

"What about a permanent shelter of some sort? And where can we get what we need?" She asked the room at large.

HK assumed a scolding attitude. "Chiding Remark: Mistress almost all the things we seek are illegal given our current circumstances. Given that there is only one suitable location outside of Imperial space to obtain such things covertly. Nar Shaddaa."

Aayla was already shaking her head, Ahsoka couldn't blame her. Nar Shaddaa was possibly the worst criminal cesspool in the galaxy. Run by the Hutt Cartel and a variety of other crime syndicates. "I don't like it, that moon is crawling with criminals and bounty hunters, either would gladly turn us in for the credits and it's bound to have Imperial agents present, it is the logical destination for rogue elements." She pointed out.

Barriss spoke up again. "It would require careful planning, but I believe we could manage it. We could set a team to protect the ship while those withdrawing funds from the banks proceed together, perhaps disguised to the banks? Between three Jedi and a pair of Clone Troopers we should be able to manage it fairly quickly and cleanly. I'm more worried about afterwards." She noted. "First getting off planet without being detained, second what if pirates or someone else have contacts at the banks? They could be waiting for us in space."

Unsurprisingly the expert voice in regards to pirates and miscreants of all stripes was the former assassin droid. "Statement: Pirates and other such low-lifes who might target us would need to rely on intercepting us at known navigation points or in orbit around a destination. Solution: Filing a false flight plan and jumping to non-standard navigation points would mitigate this risk. Choose further destinations from there, only then altering the ships onboard registration and identification beacon. Thus when next we show up on someones database, we would not be who we were when we left."

It was truly disturbing how readily available HK's knowledge of such things were, the fact that he already had contingency plans in place was equally worrisome. Rex had to credit the droid though, the plan was workable. "Okay, that sounds like it might work, with a few adjustments as needed." He agreed.

Ahsoka had another problem though. "What then? Let's say we get all that done, we need somewhere safe from which to operate, this ship is in itself a safe haven, but that lasts only so long as we're not recognized. And keeping her flying relies on a constant flow of reliable work." She pointed out.

Aayla followed her thinking. "And working with underworld elements is risky right now, we have to assume that sooner or later all of us will have bounties on our heads. People will be on the look out for Jedi, and possibly for a crew matching our descriptions."

Barriss who always had been a planner, for better or worse, spoke next. "We need to decide what we intend. Do we merely intend to survive? Or do we intend to meet up with organized resistance movements and other Jedi?" She asked.

"Is there an organized resistance?" Fives interjected. "The separatists basically evaporated the moment Palpatine crowned himself emperor as near as I can tell. All I've heard about on the holonet is a couple of brushfire rebellions on occupied former confederate worlds."

Rex was nodding agreement. "We don't know where the other surviving Jedi are, or if they'll ever risk showing their faces again.

Ahsoka sighed in resignation. "At this point I think the best we can do is focus on dropping off the Empire's scopes." She said pursing her lips.

Barriss shot her a scathing look. "So what? We just find a dark hole somewhere to hide in, and let the Galaxy go down in flames?" She snapped.

Ahsoka didn't like the Mirialan's tone and her own patience was running thin. "Should have guessed you'd be the one to want to play revolutionary. What, so eager to bloody your hands again? As I recall, last time you were blaming the wrong people for the war though. You blew up a our friends and allies, when you were just as fooled as the rest of us." She bit out.

Barriss looked ready to fire back but Aayla cut in before it could get out of control. "Enough! Both of you, we will not get embroiled in old arguments. We have more pressing issues which demand our attention." She growled, her tone firm.

Ahsoka was quiet for a time. stifling her temper. "I wasn't saying we just sit it out and let the Galaxy go it's own way. I was saying we hole up until we hear something concrete we can move on."

Fives nodded agreement. "We go in blind and try to go head to head with the Empire all we'll get is squashed."

Ahsoka pointed to him bobbing her head in agreement. Then looked to the others. "Surely some of the Senate is protesting the formation of the Empire?"

Barriss still looked mutinous after that last barb, but she just shook her head. "No, any official resistance was overruled immediately, and Senator Amidala's funeral was held yesterday on Naboo. Supposedly she died of complications connected with childbirth." She didn't need to tell any of those present how uncommon such things were in the modern age.

For her part Ahsoka felt sick to hear of Padme's death. The woman had been her friend. A bright young woman with the kind of charisma which had routinely shaken the senate out of it's foolhardiness during the war. With People like Palpatine and Vader on top, and good people like Padme dead, the Republic was truly dead and gone. A cynical segment of her mind spoke up _The Republic is dead, long live the Empire._

"Where can we hide that people won't think to look for us?" Ahsoka asked those assembled around the small table. "It'd have to be somewhere out of the way but with enough back doors that we can get away if the time comes."

"Kessel?" Suggested Rex. "Can't get much more out of the way than that."

This suggestion wasn't met with much enthusiasm. Kessel sat near the edge of a cluster of black holes called the Maw. It was also a popular destination with slavers.

"Kamino?" Suggested Barriss sarcastically. She didn't like the idea of hiding at all, so suggested the heart of the Imperial troop production industry. Kamino also held the distinction of being one of the furthest inhabited planets from the core without being in one of the companion galaxies. Everyone ignored the jibe out of hand.

"Tatooine?" that was Aayla. This was voted down immediately. Nobody wanted to spend the next few years burning their backsides off in a Hutt owned, and raider infested desert.

Fives threw out the next couple ideas "What about somewhere in Wildspace, or the uncharted regions?"

"Plenty of space to get lost in out there, pretty uncivilized and almost completely unmapped aside from the Chiss Ascendancy…" Ahsoka noted. The Chiss were not known for their friendly and welcoming attitudes. Oh there were other settled regions in that area of space. Some had been explored for a time and mapped. But the records were so old as to be useless.

"While we're suggesting force forsaken corners of the universe why don't we just go to the Rishi Maze." Barriss grumbled.

Something about this sparked off some ideas. "Kamino's out that way, so theoretically Shaak Ti is in that area…" Ahsoka.

Barriss waved that off irritably. "Yes, yes, and so are a couple million Imperial troops and a quarter of the Navy."

Ahsoka ignored her tone for now, following the thread of thought, seeing where it led. "We wouldn't necessarily have to go to Kamino though." She pointed out. "Just close enough to see if she's in that neighbourhood."

Fives remembered his time in that corner of the Galaxy, "Rishi is pretty out of the way, the planet I mean, not the companion…." he noted. He'd spent time the first couple months of his service at a listening post on Rishi's moon.

Rex nodded, he'd been to that listening post, and had been involved in the skirmish there. "Not much there it's true, they rebuilt the listening post but as far as I know there isn't any further Imperial presence in that system. Rishi itself only has one or two small ports that service explorers trying to make it to the maze or smaller craft headed for Kamino."

Ahsoka recalled a lesson with Sky Guy. That whole region, was a mess of hyperspace distortions, it got worse and worse the farther out you got until finally you could basically go no further. Attempting to traverse such phenomena safely was a risky bet at best.

"Out of the way, minimal Imperial presence, in difficult space, but not so isolated that you need to travel far out of your way to get anywhere.…Might actually work well for our purposes." Ahsoka noted.

Aayla was warming to the idea as well. "And if we can find Master Ti, we'd have four Jedi instead of three. At the very least it'll give us somewhere to rest and regroup." She looked to the others and saw grudging approval even from Barriss. She thumped a palm on the table, letting out a relieved sigh. "So that's the plan then. Collect what funds we can and go off the grid at Nar Shaddaa, jump to a secondary nav point and reconfigure our beacon and registration. From there we jump out to Rishi and see if we can find Master Ti?" She asked.

The other's voiced agreement and Ahsoka rolled to her feet, eager to have something to do, heading for the cockpit. "I'll get our course laid in," She worked her way forward and set about preparing them for the first leg of their journey. She worked out the navigational calculations the old fashioned way, getting R2-K9 to check them over when she was finished. It was a good way to purge her mind of troubled thoughts. As she took the Open Skies into hyperspace her thoughts were more relaxed. _The Republic may be dead, but we're not. Not if I have anything to say about it._

 _—_ _-_

Barriss was in a somewhat more troubled state of mind than her former friend. All things considered this wasn't a great surprise. When the visions had begun, the section of her brain associated with using the force had lit up like a life day tree. Her cuffs and the attached harness, the ones secured to her by the clone killing machines back on Felucia, had predictably detected the activity and hit her with enough electricity to leave her twitching for the next week. Add to that the horrifying content of those visions, she was not in a terribly stable frame of mind. Her argument with Ahsoka had resulted in her being thoroughly chastened with accusations regarding her former conduct. Worse to her was that these accusations were not entirely without merit.

She sat for a time in silence until the rest of the ship's motley crew had wandered out before sliding out of her chair and stiffly leaving for her quarters. She spent a goodly portion of that distance clenching and unclenching her fists in an effort to excise her aggressive feelings.

She thumped the door control a little harder than necessary and the door slid open. She ached all over, the suppression harness had been less than gentle when it detected that level of connection to the force and had. When Master Secura had assisted her in removing the contraption, she'd had electrical burns from the many contact points the unit had to her body.

The problem then became that once inside the privacy of her quarters she had no idea what she was to do. Eventually her eyes landed on her small duffle shoved up against the baseplate of her bunk. She stalked over and snapped open the bag before settling with the Holocron at the small desk against the wall.

She had a few choice words in mind for the little Holographic Master within when he appeared, that she was still in the habit of suppressing her emotions to spare herself the stun cuffs, meant she had trouble focusing enough to activate the device and ensured she was feeling fairly snappish when the Hologram resolved into existence.

"You failed to tell me that my "Galaxy Shaking Discovery" would turn out to be entirely meaningless, considering it was far too late to do anything about it!" She accused leaning on the edge of her desk and staring at the little man.

The Holocron didn't bother simulating offence, "That is because I did not and do not know the significance of the discovery, nor what precisely you were supposed to do with it. I merely knew that you discovering what you did, and making contact with your former friend, led to a more positive chain of events than those which you would have experienced otherwise." He noted and got a derisive snort in response.

"Positive? _Positive!_ " She snarled, she waved her hands to the world around her "Do you know what has happened? It's over, we've lost, the Jedi are gone, all but wiped out in a space of less than half an hour."

The little projection sagged as though weary. "No I did not know that, though I suppose it should not surprise me that my vision was connected with just such an event. One comes to recognize patterns when one knows the force as I have come to." He admitted.

She paused her pacing in front of the desk, her eyes flashing to the device. "Explain, Master Ur. Now!"

He just frowned, "I would remind you to watch your tone Miss Offee, I may not be alive in any real sense of the term, but this device can still determine when you are in a decidedly uncooperative mood. Barking at me will only serve to make me questions whether or not I should bother trying to explain myself at all." He chastised, and waited for her to make an apology, once she did he nodded. "Good, As for what I meant. The Force is not a set of polar opposite energy fields. Light and Dark, are arbitrary labels assigned by mortals to what is essentially an enormous, possibly intergalactic energy based life form we just happen to draw upon and mould with our actions. The Force itself is not inherently light or dark just as no sentient being is inherently light or dark. It is instead a creature of balances, just like we are." He paused to see if she was following so far "Think of us like a virus or bacterium swimming through the lives blood of a creature infinitely our greater. We alter the balances of it's existence with our actions. We twist the energy of it's existence to our purposes, light, dark or anything in between." He explained, dropping into a lecturing tone. "Now picture the Sith and the Jedi as two particularly virulent but opposite and competing sets of microbial lifeforms within the body? The Sith twist portions of the body's energies towards darkness, the Jedi towards the Light. Now you being a healer know what happens to a life form when viruses and bacterium run amok with their interior balances?" He asked.

She nodded shortly, "You're saying we make the Force sick?" She asked intrigued, and worried by the concept.

He nodded reluctantly. "It's a very rough metaphor, but in essence yes. Now then, what does a body do when it becomes sick in this fashion?"

"It either releases antibodies to destroy the infection or it creates a fever to burn it out." She replied promptly.

"Precisely, and what happens when one or both of these competing life forms is wiped out or nearly so? The other grows stronger in it's place. The Body then attempts to wiped out that infection too, to restore balance and the cycle begins again, and repeats itself until balance is permanently achieved as the force would prefer, deriving life as it does from us and all other living things within it. Or by eradicating both infections entirely and permanently. Add into this the intentional machinations of force users to manipulate this ebb and flow and the cycle become more chaotic and violent all the time." He concluded. "This is merely the result of an effort by the Force's natural processes to reestablish balance, were you not telling me Skywalker was to play some role in the balancing of the force?" He asked referring to an old conversation.

She snorted angrily. "Yes, and apparently this came in the form of him turning Sith and wiping out the Jedi in service to Palpatine. Turns out that greasy politician was the Dark Lord all along. He's crowned himself Emperor of the new Galactic Empire."

He nodded sagely. "The greatest Lords of the Sith always did like that title. Arrogant lot for the most part." He agreed waving idly.

"You encountered Sith in your time?" She asked curious.

"Yes, many of them, more than I could ever possibly count. I lived and died during the rise of the Sith Empire under the the Dark Lord known as Vitiate." He agreed. "Arrogant ponce had me killed for daring to preach a different path for the Sith than the one he laid out for them. Had me entombed in a Temple with all his other rivals. I was gratified to hear that one of your Jedi, a Hero of Tython had offed the madman. Unfortunate it didn't stick, somebody had to come along and do it all over again to make sure he stayed down…What?" He said finally noticing her expression.

"You—You? You, were a Sith?" She asked horrified.

He gave her a quelling look. "Yes, didn't I just make that clear? I was killed for trying to teach a force neutral doctrine to other Sith and ended up gutted, paraded around the capitol and then stuffed in a tomb somewhere on Dromund Kaas. Had to rely on that monkey Lord Helketh to secret my Holocron where someone worthy might find it." He grumbled, though not like he was actually upset.

She started pacing again, faster than ever. "You've just told me that the Force has essentially allowed…NO, supported the Jedi's destruction! And now I learn that you, the one I've been listening to for guidance the last year, are—were, a Sith. That the Force guided you to me. How do I know you aren't leading me astray, how do I know that you aren't being used as an agent of this destruction?" She asked running a shaking hand through her hair.

He was silent for a time then spoke in a soft voice. "As to whether or not our meeting is included in this process of destruction I do not know. I do not believe it to be the case of course, as the force gave the impression you and those you traveled with were intended to be a force for good. As for whether or not I'm leading you astray. Do you recall your favourite quote of mine, the lesson you had me repeat time and again in our first months together?" He asked.

She nodded and quoted verbatim. "It's a lie. Fear is a lie. Passion, a lie. Fears gives only temporary powers, and passion is easily manipulated. Real strength in the Force comes when one is no longer afraid."

He nodded stoutly. "This is not a Sith teaching, the Sith Code is far different, far darker. Where the Jedi preach denial of emotion the Sith preach feeding off of it." he took on a different tone. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are Force shall set me Free." He intoned sadly. "I do not teach this self destructive dogma, just as I do not teach the Jedi Code, which in it's own way sets up people for destruction. I teach balance, I teach what I hope will one day stop the cycle of destruction and endless death. To accept your emotions within you, but to override them and continue to live good an honourable lives despite their more negative flavours. Tell me do you think I am evil? That I am an agent of destruction?"

She paused considering, then hung her head. "I do not know, I do not think you are leading me astray, I believe you are trying to teach me balance, but…so much is no longer simple, especially if what you say is true…Nothing is certain, perhaps not even the Force." She trailed off.

She eventually sat on the edge of the bed, and held her aching head in her hands. She did not hear his parting comment. "Perhaps especially not the Force Miss Offee."

She sat for a time, she was so conflicted, she could no longer think clearly, there were too many conflicting, thoughts and emotions. She needed to meditate but such activities had not worked as well as they once had…Then again, she had not been able to meditate as she had been taught in sometime. Perhaps it was time to return to basics? She needed to go through a full purging ritual, to clear her mind and body. To make herself an open vessel for the force.

She started with preparing herself tea, a herbal concoction she'd always favoured and thus carried with her. Then she stretched pulling the tension from her muscles and releasing toxins from within her tissues to be purged.

Then Barriss got up, stripping bare once again and pacing into the refresher, she used the facilities. Then went to the shower, she washed her hair and her skin, she scrubbed until her skin darkened, ignoring the pain. She had to pause here to spit out some blood which had been dribbling into her mouth from somewhere. She breathed that out too, accepting then purging the emotions that accompanied her so that she was once again empty. Then she scrubbed again, cleaning herself in her entirety before drying off and pacing naked to her bed, she assumed the position Master Unduli had taught her, legs folded, back straight, hands resting open on her knees. And she breathed deep, and to her gratification, for the first time in a long time the force flooded her as she breathed it in alongside the air. It was time, time to think, and time to see what the Force itself told her was true.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I surprised myself and cleaned up another chapter, so here it is. Please rate, review, comment and tell your friends...That is all.

Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon, was perhaps the most blatantly corrupt planetoid in the galaxy. Covered, just as Coruscant was, in an endless skyscrape which clawed miles into the air. The city world orbited the only place in the galaxy filthier than itself, Nal Hutta, current home world of the Hutts. Nar Shaddaa was slums stacked upon slums, factories atop warehouses, and amidst it all, above all the filth, pestilence and poverty, floating palaces, hotels and casinos from which the Hutts themselves ruled their criminal empires.

The greatest of these so called golden sectors floating above the rest had at one time, thousands of years ago, been the Grand Promenade, created millennia ago by a great leader of the Hutt Cartel to service the patrons of two nearby prosperous star ports. However as with all things, glory faded with time. The Hutt who had commissioned it's creation died, or more likely was killed. The casinos and hotels circling the promenade drifted away as it's splendour faded. Now, the promenade was just as filthy and dangerous as the rest of the city world.

Ahsoka sat wrapped in cloaks and shawls, as much to protect her identity as keep herself from having to touch anything, eating what she _hoped_ was a nerf and noodle dish. She was trying not to think too hard about the fact that the "noodles" might be wriggling ever so slightly on her fork.

She sat acting, she hoped, casually in a little eatery which claimed to be an all night cafe watching the doors of a small bank branch across the open promenade. At one time the great statue at the centre of the promenade, which would have obstructed her view had been clad entirely in gold, a testament to the grandeur of the Hutt who commissioned this place, the fountains around it filled with liquors and ales instead of water. Now it was basically a twisted pile of pseudo art, covered in various types of graffiti and the odd passed out street urchin. Nobody dared go near the "water" anymore.

The previous fund transfers that day had gone smoothly enough, barring the odd grumpy teller, but one could never be too careful considering where they were. It was her job to ensure this transfer was as smooth as those previous ones had been. They'd already cleared her own account, as well as Aayla's and Barriss', but they now had to clear out the clones' accounts. Meagre as they were. They'd switched banks for each transaction, just to be safe. So far they had accrued nearly a quarter of a million credits between them.

The problem with Nar Shaddaa however, was that it was almost impossible to read anything beyond the pulse of life within the force here. Too much emotion, good and bad, to get a clear reading. They'd attempted to extend their senses in such a way as to detect the presence of any other force sensitives who might be hiding on the bustling moon. A futile endeavour. It was like trying to listen for a pin dropping in a speeder crash.

This also meant that one wishing to watch the backs of friends making a sizeable withdrawal from the bank needed to use their eyes and ears to do it. This time it was Ahsoka's turn to be the watcher.

The clones were in the bank, Aayla and Barriss had run off in search of a contact friendly to the Jedi Order who would set them up for a new registration and I.D beacon. HK and R2-K9 were dutifully watching and tending to the ship back in the bay they had rented at Deucalon spaceport. HK had been more than happy to handle the buying of armaments before returning to the ship earlier that morning. Was it evening now? It was so hard to tell on Nar Shaddaa it was almost always dark enough to be night time, the moon spent most of it's time behind Hutta as it was in a sort of semi-permanent eclipse. Regardless, he had returned with two crates of blaster gas and grenade as well as a rack of blaster rifles. When questioned how he had obtained so many weapons so quickly, he had declined to explain himself.

Despite Ahsoka's apparent ease, and how smoothly all previous transactions had gone, she was nervous. Each time they had cleared an account, the one on watch had reported an increase in the number of interested eyes on them despite their precautions. Some were undoubtedly casual observers, but some were almost certainly Cartel thugs and criminals. However more worrying was the _other_ one they'd picked up.

She finished her _theoretical_ noodles and deposited her tray at the recycler on the way out. Sure enough she noted as she leaned idly against a light standard, ostensibly to check her chrono, the one that had her worried passed again, for the third time in an hour. This individual was on first blush nothing to worry about, a cloaked humanoid like so many others, riding a speeder bike on his way about town. Nothing to be concerned with to the casual observer. However Ahsoka was anything but casual. That bike he was riding, despite it's apparent patina and faded paint job was a well cared for and well tended 74-Z military issue speeder bike. She needed only to hear the smooth hum of it's engine and pass an idle glance over the machine to tell that much. The hands on the handlebars wore gauntlets under the baggy sleeves, and as he turned to peer about a familiar blaster came into view on his hip, a SE-14r, a pistol commonly issued to Republic, and therefore Imperial, troopers as a sidearm.

This was not the first imperial presence they had spotted since arriving at Nar Shaddaa. The Hutts were supposedly neutral, but whenever it was financially expedient they seemed to forget this fact. This became most apparent almost immediately when, upon down jumping into the space around Nal Hutta, A trio of Imperial Venator class Attack Cruisers hovered in orbit, with a full escort of light cruisers and frigates around them. They detected dozens of shuttles on the way in, and since landing had spotted several organized patrols, as well as hundreds of off duty soldiers and officers. The Imperials didn't refer to them as clone troopers anymore she reminded herself, that implied the imperial rank and file was, and always would be, made up of clones. Now they were referred to as "Storm Troopers", a name which evoked any number of menacing connotations.

She watched the speeder disappear around the corner before her wrist comm beeped. She patched it through to her "ear" piece just in case. It was Rex. "Status, we clear?"

"Careful, our Imperial watcher just passed the bank again a minute ago. Are you almost done in there?" She asked quietly, casting her eyes about. It was so hard to find anything suspicious on Nar Shaddaa, the average citizen here would set off alarms on any other world.

"Yes, think we should use the back exit?" He asked. He'd noted the watchers on previous withdrawals as well.

She was about to respond when a deeper than usual growl filled the air, "Hang on Rex." She leaned out of cover to look at the sky. The hum grew louder until an Imperial Troop Transport drifted low over the roof tops before descending into the square. She recognized it immediately as a repainted RTT, now battle cruiser grey instead of Republic White and Red. She also noted the watcher was pulling up to it's landing zone. "Confirmed, and do it now, the Imperials just showed." She said then flicked the comm off, she paused only long enough to see the full platoon of Stormtroopers and an officer disembark, being met by the man on the speeder, before taking off at a swift walk through the crowd.

In her haste to ensure she wasn't noticed by the Stormtroopers as they approached the bank, she failed to notice a shadow detaching itself from a wall to follow her from a distance.

She found her speeder, thankfully still intact in it's locker on the outer promenade, an old fold up model she had purchased with dangerous worlds in mind. She paused just long enough to check in with Rex before taking off. "Status?"

"They're in the bank now, we're heading for the ship." Rex confirmed, his breathing slightly accelerated.

"Understood, keep me updated." She instructed, then dialled into a new frequency as she flew towards the spaceport. "Master Secura? We've got Imperials, meet us at the ship."

There was a brief pause on the line, "We hear you Ahsoka, we've just finished our task and are nearly back to the ship. But someone must have informed on us, we've had a tail almost since we left the meet."

Ahsoka fought the urge to growl, this was why she hated the underworld. "Understood Master," She changed frequency again. "HK, K9 prep the ship for takeoff, we've got trouble."

She arrived at the spaceport not much later, rapidly making her way through the throngs of commuters and spacefarers to their rented hanger. She was relieved to see Aayla and Barriss were already there loading their own speeder bikes up the ramp.

Barriss hurried over. "What happened?"

Ahsoka shook her head irritably as she pushed her own bike up the ramp. "Don't Know, somebody must have tipped the Imperials about us."

"I thought…" Barriss started, frustration kneading her brow.

"Not now Barriss, you know as well as any of us that plans don't last under pressure." Aayla chided, and Barriss nodded chagrined. A rumble under their feet announced the ship's engines spinning up, just as the two clones sped into the bay.

"Gotta move, they're right behind us." Fives announced as they packed aboard the ship.

"How did they follow you?" Ahsoka asked helping them unshoulder their bags.

"No Idea, but it wouldn't surprise me one bit to learn that half this moon is being bought off by the Imps." Rex growled.

As if to punctuate this statement an orderly row of Stormtroopers marched into the bay and she punched the door control, and it began to rise. "Halt, in the name of the Empire!" Called a voice before it closed between them. She slapped the comm beside the door.

"Raise shields!" There was momentary pause before a humm filled the air followed by the dull thumps of blaster fire striking the shields. "Get us into the air now!" And Ahsoka felt the deck heave under her feet as the ship kicked into the air. She hurried to secure her gear before rushing to the bridge.

It was there that she heard the hail coming in over the comm. "Attention armed transport, designation, _Open Skies_ , this is Imperial warship _Adjudicator_ , heave to and prepare to be boarded." It was one of the Venator attack cruisers she had seen on the way in. Naturally, they had no option but to ignore said demands, to be boarded would be to die under the circumstances. Soon the hail came again. "Attention, we have launched fighters and our guns are tracking you, heave to or be fired upon." The voice demanded.

Sure enough she could see a flight of fighters, Imperial ARC-170s and V-Wing Interceptors streaking towards them on the sensors. K9 tweedled that they were only a minute away from the jump point at their current velocity. The fighter closed rapidly. She activated the ship wide comm. "All hands battle stations, Rex I need you and fives on the dorsal and aft guns." She instructed then flicked it off again.

The fighters were nearly in firing range. She flicked controls as Aayla deposited herself in the nose gun turret and the aft shields received a boost of power as K9 rotated the shields aft.

Then they were in range and the ship bucked slightly as the first fusillade of fire from the fighters skated across their rear deflectors. But it was too late, K9 reported the jump was calculated and the drive charged. She punched the controls forward and the ship blinked out of view.

—-

Unknown to the much relieved crew of the _Open Skies_ , the Imperial Cruiser, unable to calculate their destination recalled it's fighters. The Officer in charge at the time didn't know it either but he was about to be the first in a long line of officers to get choked out over holocall by a Sith Lord, one Darth Vader. He could have been proud, were he of a mind, he was the first in over one and half thousand years to have died under such circumstances.

Not much later, utterly unnoticed by the now panicked and horrified deck officers of the _Adjudicator_ , a smaller ship, an armed freighter like so many others slithered unnoticed out of the Nar Shaddaa system, it's own crew following the signal from a covertly placed tracer attached to the hull of the _Open skies_.

Aboard the small unnoticed vessel now travelling through hyperspace on a similar trajectory to the armed transport it was tracking, a shadowed figure stood at the shoulder of a pair of mercenaries on the deck of the bridge. One of the mercs spent a great deal of time considering and reconsidering his actions before finally turning to the figure. "Sir, are you certain it's them? Nar Shaddaa is crawling with smugglers and the like…" he offered nervously.

The figure didn't budge, his arms crossed over his chest for a time before he sighed raising a hand to brush back the brim of his cap exposing his bald head a bit. A feral smile curved the lips of his alien face. "Yes Captain, I am certain, I can feel it."

—-

Several hours later, in a nondescript corner of an empty section of space, the _Open Skies_ hung in the void. Her crew busily scurrying about it's interior tending to various tasks. Aayla Secura, former General in the Grand Army of the Republic, and quite possibly former Jedi, was up to her waist in the internal workings of the ship's bridge. She was currently trying to reconnect the lines of the new ship beacon as she pulled out the old one.

Normally such a task would be delegated to Ahsoka, as she had far more skill tending to starships than herself, and was smaller to boot. However, Ahsoka was up to her shoulders in a compartment across the room trying to convince the computer to forget it's actual navigation logs so they could forge new ones which wouldn't set off alarms in every port that demanded such logs before permitting landing. Barriss might have been skinny enough to fit in the access compartment easily, but she also had no idea when it came to the internal working of ships. The Clones were too bulky by far for such a task, and were busy secreting away their piles of credits in the various smuggling holes hidden about the ship.

At least that was what they were supposed to be doing, not ogling her backside and legs as they hung daintily from the open hatch halfway up the wall. She probably wouldn't have noticed them except for her force sensitivity. It was always like this, an odd combination of irritating and flattering for Aayla. Clones were known to have better self control than the average soldier, so that she could affect even them was a small boost to her self esteem. On the other hand, she had come to find it extremely irritating to become the focus of so many libidos over the years. She was well aware of her looks and had on occasion needed to make use of them. But they were far from being her defining attribute. She was, she knew with a small measure of pride, an excellent warrior, a good tactician and a worthy strategist. She was a Jedi Master, and she had a good head on her shoulders.

And despite that, yet again she found she had a pair of clones staring at her behind.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked, her voice echoing a bit in the compartment as she re-secured one of the lines.

There was a pregnant pause behind her. "Uh—No! Sorry General, we have completed our task. The credits are packed away securely. We were just…" Rex muttered uneasily.

"Staring at my backside, yes I know." She noted sardonically as another cable hooked in correctly.

This was met by panicked stuttering. "Uh—Yes! I mean no ma'am…I mean…" Aayla could have sworn she heard snickering from the compartment across the room as she pulled out of the compartment and re-secured the panel.

"Why don't you two go check out the condition of our weapons then gentlemen? Make sure they are all functional? Or perhaps you two could check on Jedi Offee, see how her work is progressing?" She suggested, placing her hands on her hips, cocking one of them while giving the two clones a pointed look. This suggestion actually elicited blushes from the pair of Clones. An odd sight on highly trained veteran killing machines. She sighed. "What?"

Rex rubbed the back of his head refusing to look her in the eye. "We uh did ma'am, her task is complete, she's meditating…It's just er…"

Aayla could feel the man's embarrassment, so clearly was it broadcast in the Force. She even got a flash of what he was remembering. Ahsoka must have gotten the same reading, because she cackled. "Oh….She was practicing that clear body, clear mind technique she was always going on about is she?" The Togruta noted peeking out of the duct long enough to laugh, smiling at the now thoroughly uncomfortable former captain and commando.

Aayla nodded ruefully in understanding. That explained their lowered resistance to her physique. They'd already been blasted with a full powered stunner of sorts. She made a note to remind Barriss to lock her door in the future. Ahsoka retreated back into the duct still chuckling.

Fives wrung his hands for a moment before snapping to attention, as so many clones were want to do when in doubt. "Yes ma'am, we er…weren't aware Jedi meditated like that, I mean Ahsoka meditates all the time too, but never like that…"

"That's because I quartered with two males for the majority of my formal Jedi education," Ahsoka remarked from within her compartment. "And when I wasn't doing that I was serving in a military made up entirely of male clones…"

Aayla nodded agreement. "I adopted the same policy as a Padawan under Master Vos, I tried Barriss' method for a while when I first became a Knight and lived alone, but I did not find I liked it." She noted, checking the readings from the beacon.

She heard Fives curse under his breath, then mutter. "Great now I'm gonna have that image in my head too."

She stifled a chuckle, sometime males were too easy to mess with, even when one wasn't trying. She heard Ahsoka snickering as well. "You know, I think I'm jealous" taunted the Togruta, "You've seen Barriss in the all together, and got an eyeful of Master Secura's backside, and she's filled your head with images, not once has anyone commented on my backside, even though it's hanging out just like hers." She noted wiggling said backside as she fought with something in the wall.

Aayla noted the paling faces of the two men and decided to take mercy on them. "You two may take a break, carry on." She instructed.

The two clones practically tackled each other in their haste to escape out the door. She smirked before turning to Ahsoka. "Now was that very nice? They'd already had their shields fried by Barriss and their hulls scorched by me, did you really need to overload their computers too?" She asked.

"Of course, now why don't you go tell off the one who gave them the full broadside would you?" Ahsoka chirped, laughing heartily, enjoying the metaphors. "Honestly, I don't want to go lookin' for her one of these days and get an eyeful of her bony tush."

Aayla just shook her head at the younger woman's antics and wandered out the door and down the hall to Barriss' quarters. She was careful to knock, though she noted the door had indeed been locked before it breezed open and she stepped inside closing it behind her. Barriss was, as the unfortunate clones had witnessed, entirely naked, sitting cross legged on the floor levitating a series of candles around her while she manipulated what appeared to be a Holocron.

Aayla waited politely while the Padawan worked. She stood just observing her for a time, and had to reflect that on the whole she was painfully skinny. Add to that the visible bandaging and scars left by the suppression harness and she frankly looked ghastly. Eventually she decided she'd waited long enough. "So…I heard from the Clones you forgot to lock your door." She offered easily.

Barriss grimaced slightly, her eyes still closed. "They should have knocked."

Aayla nodded agreement even though Barriss couldn't see it. "They should have, yes." She agreed. "But still, locking the door would have been a good idea."

"True enough." Barriss agreed, quirking a small smile.

Aayla chuckled. "You stunned them so badly they got caught unawares by my backside and stood there comatose for a minute before I called them on it."

Barriss couldn't help but snicker slightly at that, she began lowering the candles before there were any accidents. The Holocron dropped last.

Aayla peered at the small starburst shaped device curiously. "This is the Holocron you spoke of?" Barriss opened her eyes and frowned at the device in question.

"Yes," She agreed.

Aayla noted the girls reaction. "Problem?"

Barriss shrugged noncommittal, "Not a problem as such, more it is something a bit confusing. Something it told me made me wonder why the Jedi Council had visions of me accessing it."

Aayla cocked her head, "Oh, how so?"

Barriss appeared to consider that, then came to a decision. "Master Secura, have you ever heard of Kel'eth Ur?" She asked suddenly.

Aayla had to think on it. "No, I can't say that I have. That's the master who made the holocron is it?"

Barriss didn't answer directly. Instead reaching out and caressing the device, allowing a small touch of the force to trigger it's unlocking mechanism. The spokes of the starburst peeled back like the petals on a flower and the small holo-emitter burst to life. A small man appearing in the air between them, slight of figure, with a pale complexion and dark robes.

The figure bowed slightly in greeting. "Hello Miss Offee, I see you have brought a friend with you this time. I find myself wondering however at your state of undress? The Mirialan Twelfth form is it not?" He asked.

Barriss quirked a small smile before answering. "Correct. Kel'eth Ur, this is Jedi Master Aayla Secura, would you mind summarizing the data about yourself and your knowledge of the force which you imparted last time we spoke?"

He appeared to grow sober and nodded dutifully, before turning to Aayla. "Very well, Greetings Master Secura, this meeting was not foreseen as my meeting with Barriss was, however I always enjoy meeting new people. I will start with the particulars about myself shall I?"

Aayla nodded easily and gestured for him to proceed. "If you would."

He assumed a casual but upright stance, "My Name is Kel'eth Ur, I was born and lived during the rise of the resurgent Sith Empire, several hundred years before the time the Republic refers to as the Great Galactic War." He paused to make sure she was following thus far. "I was born, raised and educated in their system on Dromund Kass and was inducted into the Sith Order as such when my force sensitivity was discovered." Aayla looked, understandably shocked to Barriss, who just waved to the Holocron. Kel'eth Ur continued. "I died when I was declared a heretic for trying to guide the Sith along a gentler path. I was executed as a traitor to the Order by the then Emperor of the Sith, Darth Vitiate. I was then entombed, presumably to moulder into eternity, in a temple on Dromund Kaas, with all the others who had opposed Vitiate in one form or another. My Holocron which you see before you was secreted with me by a follower, so that someone who was receptive to my teachings might find it. Through an interesting series of events this holocron ended up in the possession of the Jedi sometime later." He explained.

Aayla looked back to Barriss questioningly. "You have been studying the teachings of a Sith?" She could understand the confusion this would raise, given how Barriss came to be in possession of the object.

The hologram interrupted. "Please, Madam. I am not Sith. I was merely raised as such. Nor am I a Jedi, as I never myself made contact with the Order." He paused to think. "Regardless, I have not been teaching Barriss Sith doctrines."

Here Barriss spoke up. "It's a lie. Fear is a lie. Passion, a lie. Fear gives only temporary powers, and passion is easily manipulated. Real strength in the Force comes when one is no longer afraid." She recited clearly.

Kel'eth Ur's holocron nodded. "Just so. This is not the Sith way, in fact as I understand it, it has more in common with the Jedi way in any case."

"It's also not what had me so…worried." Barriss noted.

Kel'eth Ur nodded agreement. "Indeed it was not. You see I taught her what was known of the nature of the Force, what was common knowledge in my time, to Sith and Jedi alike." He settled in a bit, beginning to pace as he explained. "The Force is metaphorically like unto a body, and indeed many have speculated to this day, that it has a life and will of it's own. A true energy life form if you will? However the fumbling of us mortals, forcing and twisting it's nature towards light and dark as we please, causes imbalances within it. In essence we are making it ill. And as such periodically, this body will try and purge what makes it ill." he explained.

He paused to see if Aayla understood thus far. "Examples exist all throughout history, though earlier instances are only vaguely recorded. The Celestials existed, Centre Point station is proof of this, and were immensely powerful within the Force, however something happened, and they fell or left known space. Then came the Rise of the Rakata of the Infinite Empire, they were a violent and cruel race, not unlike the Sith, it corrupted them, and this culminated in their fall, to the point where it is unknown whether or not true Rakata still exist anywhere in the galaxy today. In their place rose the Sith and Jedi Orders. The Sith Wars nearly resulted in their extinction. The Mandalorian War and the Jedi Civil wars that followed much later in their wake resulting in the Jedi's near annihilation in turn.

The Sith Empire rose again in my time under Vitiate, followed some time later by the Great Galactic War, the Cold War, the Second Galactic War and the rise of the Eternal Throne, all of which nearly exterminated both Orders once again. Centuries later the New Sith arose, and were extinguished leaving only two. What followed is the golden age of the Republic and the Jedi, and the advent of the rule of two among the Sith. Now at the apex of this golden age the imbalance was strongly towards the light, but now the darkness has surged and once again the light begins to fail." he explained somberly. "Balance is in the process of being restored."

Barriss nodded cutting in. "This is what worries me, the Jedi and the Sith, we both knew about this concept Master Secura. And yet we still continue to try and bend the force to our will. If this is true and empirical evidence suggests it may be, we knew this could happen and yet we ignored the risk and did it anyways. If this is true then the force has allowed or perhaps even encouraged our destruction." Barriss explained, clearly troubled by the implications. Aayla had to confess she too was worried by the possibilities being discussed. Assuming they were true…

Kel'eth Ur spoke again, softly. "Ah, but not your total destruction it would seem." The two Jedi turned to look at the holocron. "You were after all spared, were you not? The true destruction of the Jedi at this time would surely result in the Dark Side taking over completely, possibly forever. This would just as surely sicken and imbalance the Force as unrelenting light would. The Force is not complete, whole and balanced without one and the other. Just as no person is complete without their better and darker natures."

Barriss looked at him quizzically. "So you're saying the Force doesn't want the Jedi to be destroyed?"

Kel'Eth Ur shook his head. "No, so long as there are Sith or another personification of darkness, the Force will desire a faction to balance it. Which isn't to say that the Force probably doesn't wish that we mortals weren't mucking about with the workings of it's insides in the first place." He noted chuckling. "It would be for it's own betterment if a more neutral doctrine were in dominance." he shrugged. "The Jedi are in a far better position to create a balanced Force doctrine than the Sith, particularly right now, when you will be rebuilding from the ground up."

Aayla was perturbed. "I do not understand, you are saying the Jedi were too good, and our light made the Force purge us? That instead we need to be evil some times?"

Kel'eth Ur promptly shook his head. "No, not at all. One need not be evil to not be purely light correct? You deny part of your nature every day do you not? No attachments, no emotion? These things are not evil, but neither are they purely of the light. They just are, an integral part of our natures." He explained. "Jedi scorn emotion and attachment, but these things are a part of us, a great source of strength. Jedi stand for justice and mercy, but have traditionally shied away from killing wrong doers, allowing them, in an over abundance of mercy, to continue to commit evils." He took on a passionate tone. "Jedi, could be so much more, they could be protectors of the innocent as well as guardians of truth and justice, while still being true to there natures. Allowing in turn the Force to be true to it's own. The Jedi like this could protect the innocent and punish the wicked, and still return home to their family at the end of the day. A Jedi in true balance, who accepts, experiences and adapts as any child does to all the aspects of their nature, would not be as at risk for falling to darkness."

He paused when he saw their conflicted expressions, he folded his arms sighing and tried a different tact. "Do you know why so many Jedi fall when they experience love or loss?" He asked. Aayla was hesitant but shook her head. "It is, I believe, because they are ill prepared for the demands of the emotions that accompany them. Someone who has no experience with it can easily mistake lust and passion for love. Someone who has not lost and learned to cope will not know to let go when the time comes. So when a Jedi who has never truly experience either of these in their truest most brutal forms, is forced to confront them in their full force, they are cast adrift, into chaos, easy prey for the Dark side and it's servants. Do you understand what it is that I teach? What I have been trying to teach Barriss Offee?"

Aayla, for the first time in a long while felt like a youngling in her fundamentals class. "You're trying to teach a discipline of the force which is balanced. Neither unshackled light, nor unrestrained evil. Accepting the good and evil in all of us…But not revelling in the evil? Goodness despite our darkness?" She offered uncertainly.

He nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly, after all how can good _truly_ be good when it lacks the context of evil? I wish the Jedi, or the Sith, to live in balance with the force, so that it may live in balance itself. I believe that a truly balanced Force will reflect a balanced Galaxy. The chaos of these purges can at last stop. And at last a truly lasting peace can be established when neither side wars with the other as neither is truly denied."

Barriss nodded to the hologram. "I think I understand now Mast— Kel'eth Ur, I now wish to know what Master Secura thinks on this matter."

Aayla considered. On the one hand it was not in keeping with the Jedi way, but neither was it entirely in conflict with it. "You have given me much to think about. I am not convinced…but nor can I afford in such times to dismiss such a notion out of hand. Not considering the state of the galaxy around me. Perhaps you can offer an opinion however, has Barriss filled you in on the current state of things?" He nodded. "Then I will ask you this, what do you think it is we must do?"

Kel'eth Ur considered that for a time. "As I have said, a galaxy ruled by the Sith as they currently are, would be unhealthy to the Force and the Galaxy and it's inhabitants as a whole. So my answer to you would be this, you must prepare. Do not rush in, as tempting as it may be, fuelled by fury, pain and rage at the fates of those you have lost. You must prepare to cast down the Dark side before it grows too strong. You must go to war, but this war cannot be fought with vengeance in your hearts." he cautioned. "It must be fought cold and implacable, approached as a necessary evil, such as severing a critically damaged limb, or slaying one who would otherwise die in agony. Mercy and justice in equal measure."

This was somewhat surprisingly to the Jedi Master, fully in keeping as it was with her own thoughts on the matter. She nodded agreement, "Then so long as you continue to live up to your professed ideals, I shall forgo interfering with your instruction of Miss Offee, however if I find you have betrayed us or have been attempting to corrupt us. I will censure you, by way of launching you into a star. Understood?" She asked dangerously.

He nodded readily. "Absolutely Master Secura."

She nodded to herself, her mind a little overfull with thoughts for the moment. "Good, then we have business to attend to Barriss, get dressed, we and Ahsoka need to plan our search for Master Ti."

The young woman nodded agreement getting up to pace to the dresser and draw clothing from it. "Yes Master."

—

Ahsoka was back in her pilots chair as Aayla and Barriss, the latter redressed, returned to the bridge a few minutes later. "You done flaunting it for the boys?" She taunted, and Barriss had the good grace to blush uneasily.

"I will remember the door lock next time, I'm afraid I was distracted." She muttered.

"So everything is ready to go, we just need to make the jump, you want we should jump right now?" Ahsoka suggested, changing direction easily.

Aayla held up a hand stalling her for a moment. "First I'd like us to speak about how we intend to proceed when we arrive."

Ahsoka shrugged unconcerned, turning her chair to face her visitors. "What's there to talk about? We jump into Rishi, we find a landing zone and set up our 'extend your senses' pow wow."

Aayla just rolled her eyes, good natured. Then began ticking off things on her fingers. "What do we do if they will not let us land? What do we do if there are Imperials present? What do we do if we can't find Master Ti? Kamino is after all a great distance from Rishi itself. What do we do in regards to the long term shelter we discussed?"

Ahsoka sighed, as much as she'd learned the value of good planning during her time on the front lines, she'd also learned that plans seldom survived very long. She preferred simple plans which were flexible, over carefully laid ones which would fall to pieces in a stiff wind.

She addressed the questions in order "The way I see it, if we can't land we do our sensing ritual in space. If there's Imperials hanging around we see if they react to our presence, if they do we run, if they don't we act like everything's normal and lay low. If we can't sense Master Ti, well…we'll hold a vote on whether or not we venture a little closer to Kamino and try again. With our new I.D we might be able to get a little closer without the Imperials kicking up a fuss. I had K9 go out and scrub out name off the hull…" She shrugged again. "As for shelter, as I understand from what I've read of the place, Rishi is mostly unsettled as far as the Galactic community is concerned. We can land just about anywhere and see about setting up a camp or something. I'm sure the settlements on planet will have what we need."

Barriss interrupted here. "Many of the settlements cater to deep space explorers and the like, they may indeed have the supplies we would need."

Ahsoka looked between the two of them. "So we okay then? We good to jump?" The other two nodded agreement and she turned to face her controls again and began fiddling with the navi-computer inputing their destination. A few minutes later, and they were flying, faster than light. In the direction of Rishi.

—-

A few parsecs away, a ship floating in an equally empty section of the void received telemetry from the hyperspace tracer affixed to the _Open Skies_ hull.

Aboard it, the same Mercenary who had flown the vessel out of port at Nar Shaddaa pressed the intercom and spoke into it. "Sir, the target is moving again, telemetry suggests it's destination is Rishi." He paused as he waited for a reply.

Eventually the line buzzed, "Very well Captain, set course for Rishi, and take us there at maximum speed. If we need more fuel upon arrival, so be it. Now I will be seeing to the disposition of our the troops. Let us hope this is that ship's final destination hmm?"

The Captain voiced understanding then worked his controls alongside the pilot, soon enough the craft was swivelling in space until it's bow was faced towards Rishi as well. Then, engines flaring, it too jumped.

—-

Barriss found herself a short while later padding into the ship's kitchen, which she had to remind herself was strictly speaking referred to as a mess. She had been searching for quite some time, and yet despite her senses her quarry had managed to elude her for some now that is. A suddenly very nervous pair of clone troopers were also occupying the room, cornered as it were in the booth at the table. "Ah there you two are, Captain, Arc Trooper. I have been searching for you." She announced neutrally. At their worried expressions she continued. "I apologize, I was just hoping to find you and offer my regrets for the oversight earlier, I did not intend to startle you."

Both of the Clones were carefully looking around her, as opposed to at her directly. "Uh, that's fine ma'am. Water under the bridge and all that…" Fives muttered hurriedly.

She cocked a hip and gave the clone a stern look he couldn't quiet avoid in it's entirety. "Have I somehow offended you ARC Trooper?" She asked, wide eyed.

Fives gave a start and his eyes flicked to hers for a moment before once against skittering away. "No ma'am!" He barked dutifully.

"Then why is it you now refuse to look at me?" She asked, feigning disbelief and hurt. "Was my appearance so unpleasant that you can no longer stand to look at me?"

Barriss knew perfectly well that wasn't the reason, but to see a pair of bred and trained soldiers acting so was more than a little ridiculous in her opinion. She needed to make a point. It was just a body, especially to her. Getting awkward and confused about it just wouldn't do. Fives was for his part, in one of the fabled male hells. A girl, no a woman, who was or rather had been, his superior officer had just asked if his glimpse of her naked body had been so unpleasant he couldn't look at her. It was not a matter of how pleasant or unpleasant it was, it just wouldn't do to be thought to be ogling or mentally undressing her. But how to put it without offending? "No ma'am, you're very—and you looked just— but that's not!" Was all he managed to stammer.

She offered an expression of exaggerated understanding. "Ah! Then it is the opposite problem is it?" She teased dryly, then grew serious. "I assure you I am not the least bit offended that you are experiencing the normal reaction of a person who has just witnessed a member of the opposite sex naked." She assured him, her tone laconic.

He wasn't quite done stuttering yet however. "I know, or rather I assumed…But it's not right, you're a Jedi, even if you're attractive—I mean I'm just a clone and— It would be inappropriate…Ma'am!" He finished snapping to attention as some sort of final defence mechanism.

She nodded understanding, "Ah, thank you Fives, I appreciate the compliment. However let me assure you that Jedi standards on such things are not what many assume them to be. Perhaps…" She trailed off as a stray thought occurred to her. She ruthlessly stamped it out. "Hmmm no. I think I will leave it at that for now. I believe I have perhaps traumatized you enough for one night as it is." She decided.

It had been some time since she'd last laid down with someone. She'd always been an introvert, semi reclusive as it were, and on the few occasions she'd ventured to share her bed with someone she'd been carefully selective. However since her…incident, she hadn't touched another that way at all. And her own solutions were losing their effectiveness.

She shook off that reflection with difficulty. She decided to indulge in bit of humour at the Clones expense before she left. "Ah, but it's getting late, I think I'll meditate again before bed. Sweet dreams troopers." She said merrily, waving slightly at them before sashaying out the door.

Fives for his part was cursing internally _Krif, they've done it to me again! How am I supposed to sleep with that going through my head?_

Rex patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't take this personally Fives, but I'm just gonna stay out of the way okay? Just in case she sets her eyes on you eh?" He teased.

Fives couldn't come up with a response to that. _Great, things were so much simpler when Jedi were predictable. They were the ones in charge, no questions, and you never looked at them that way. No sir, that could result in all sorts of problems, if they wanted a night together that was one thing, though it's generally frowned upon. But if they got attached you risked finding yourself dealing with a fallen Jedi who'd go nuts at the drop of a hat….Not that Barriss wasn't already nuts….well that's just great._ Fives was going to be twitchy for days.

—-

Barriss was having trouble containing her laughter, a rare thing these days, she was chuckling to herself when she bumped into Aayla in the hallway.

Aayla gave her a rueful look. "That wasn't necessary Barriss," she noted, her tone a mixture of chastisement and humour.

Barriss shrugged, a touch chagrined. "They were being foolish about it, making of it more than was necessary. It was at best a minor concern to myself." She argued lightly.

"Ah, but to them it isn't so minor. Jedi are supposed to be untouchable in their minds. It's how they were raised. Most of them find it very hard to even _contemplate_ such a notion as the fact that we may not be. Then for you to insinuate that we have physical needs too? That will have poor Fives walking in a daze for a week." Aayla noted shaking her head. The programming the Kaminoans built into the clones was extremely effective when it came to making soldiers who were the best at what they did. However the education Clones received in the more normal facets of life was sadly lacking.

"Perhaps," Barriss agreed. "But I needed to lighten the mood, they're always so somber around me at the best of times." Then she shrugged, replying in an undertone "Besides I wouldn't say no to one of them seeing me that way now and then."

"Barriss," This time Aayla's voice held real reproach.

"What?"

Aayla pulled the other woman to a halt and pointed sternly at her. "You are in a precarious position as it is, being as empathetic to the clones as you are is just an added complication. But to risk becoming attached in your current state is the height of folly. You are still in a delicate position, even after the mind healers…"

Barriss growled irritably. However it was not anger in her eyes, but distress "I'm tired of pretending I don't feel things Master. I'm not suggesting I revel in my emotions or get attached, but bottling up what I was feeling is what got me into this mess to begin with. I couldn't escape it, the nightmares and the horror, I just—I had to make the suffering stop by any means necessary…I needed the killing to stop." She sagged. That was more than she'd admitted to anyone other than the mind healers in some time. She tried to draw herself up. "All I was suggesting was partaking in a little emotional cleansing…if one of them would even have me." She noted, her tone rueful. "Clones tend to view things like treason and terrorism as serious character flaws. Who'd have guessed? I'm growing tense aboard this ship and it's only been a few days."

Aayla paused, looking uncertain, she hadn't understood just what it was that was causing these things in Barriss. She sighed. "Barriss if matters become too serious, you have my blessing to pursue a…stress release with one of the clones. However, if you find yourself becoming too attached, come to me, and we'll see about finding you an alternative."

Barriss understood precisely what Master Secura was offering, it was not unheard of for a Jedi who was experiencing emotional difficulties to be paired with a trusted but emotionally unattached Master to help them ease away from their own fixations. It was not unheard of among the Jedi to partake in single sex affairs, so on that level Master Secura's alternative was not a surprise, but it was not a secret that she had not taken part in a physical relationship with another Jedi since her near affair with Master Kit Fisto. For her to break her self imposed restrictions to ensure Barriss was kept stable was…startling.

Master Secura didn't wait for a reply, merely strolling away as Barriss stood there stunned. This led her to one solid conclusion however. They seriously needed to get off this ship, it was clearly driving them all crazy…or crazier in her case.

—-

Aayla, stretched her shoulder, rolling it in it's socket idly before thumbing open the door to her quarters. Ships like these were not usually heavy on amenities for the crew, so Ahsoka's donation of one of the officer's quarters just for her was appreciated. Rex was sharing a bunk room with Fives, and Barriss had taken the engineer's compartment further aft.

She pulled her leather harness and shirt over her head after ensuring that the door was properly sealed. It wouldn't do to make the same mistake she'd just chastised Barriss for so recently. She stripped the rest of the way down before wrapping herself in a night gown. She was more comfortable in her own body than most Jedi, save Barriss apparently, but that did not mean she felt comfortable sleeping in the all together aboard a strange starship.

It had been a troubling day, she reflected as she folded her clothes and placed them on the bed side table. That the Empire had managed to integrate itself so thoroughly into a place as lawless as Nar Shaddaa was troubling.

Oh it wasn't surprising that someone there had attempted to sell them out. That was about what one expected when visiting the smugglers moon. What was surprising was that they were sold out to the Empire, and not some local crime lord. Traditionally the Republic was not very popular in Hutt space. That the Empire apparently was, and so soon, was worrisome. It spoke to the depth of planning Palpatine may have put into the rise of his Empire.

Aayla lay back on her bunk pulling the sliding barrier into place across the entrance to the pod and pulling up the blankets. In some ways the small room, with a single sleeper pod, and a small refresher was more luxurious than she was accustomed. Jedi typically lived very spartan life styles, sometimes going as far as to share communal bathrooms. She'd never been quite that austere in her living, but she had spent the last couple years in barracks and in military bunk rooms. Not the height of decadence.

It would not be the question of the Empire on Nar Shaddaa that would keep her from her sleep however. Despite the intervening conversations, Kel'eth Ur's explanation about the force was worrisome. That the force might in some way be actively enabling the destruction of the Jedi Order was a frightening thought. But more frightening still was the thought that this cycle of destruction had repeated itself numerous times throughout recorded history, and yet had gone ignored by everyone in her own time, was even more worrying.

That these revelations had come from a self proclaimed former Sith, did nothing to ease her mind. He had not matched her understanding of those who fell to the Dark side. As such she had difficulty dismissing his claims out of hand as she would a true Sith.

No, she would do as she promised, consider what he said, and wait, withholding judgement until he proved trustworthy or not. All of this was secondary to their next course of action however.

Rishi, their next destination, was a largely lawless frontier world. Frequented by pirates, tradesmen and adventurers for Millennia. The Rishi themselves, an avian species native to the planet, tended to keep to themselves, not taking much notice of the rest of the Galaxy on the whole. However despite this apparent apathy, the planet itself was important in a number of ways. Firstly was that historically the planet had, despite its isolation been the location of several battles. Second was that it was the primary jump point for those intending to reach either Kamino or the more distant companion Galaxy Aurek, otherwise known as the Rishi Maze.

Explorers had visited the maze many times, even making contact with the denizens there, but passage to this day remained perilous.

Rishi, or more particularly the space between it, Kamino, and the Maze was filled with the great hyperspace barrier. A seemingly endless mire of hyperspace eddies and distortions that surrounded the galaxy. More ships than could be accounted for had been lost in the deeper reaches of that region. Passage between Rishi and Kamino was only reliably safe because, for the next couple thousand years or so, the passage between the two was relatively clear of the barriers influence. This would continue to be the case until the galaxies turning drew the barrier once again between them.

Rishi _should_ she knew, be relatively free of Imperial presence, but after Nar Shaddaa she was reluctant to bet on it. She was already grateful for the security provided by the modifications they'd made that day to Ahsoka's ship.

As to Ashoka herself, that girl was clearly becoming a woman. Togrutans seemed to mature a bit slower than average physically, but she was definitely an adult now, where she'd been an adolescent before. The girl she'd known had always been brash and a touch reckless, but it appeared that time and responsibility had tempered her somewhat. Not that she'd entirely lost that recklessness or her fire.

Still she was more confident than she had been and was apparently willing to listen to reason when she heard it, though she appeared to have inherited Skywalker's penchant for sarcasm. Apparently time on the rougher fringe of society had altered the girls sense of humour somewhat, the naive young Jedi she'd known would never have been able to make that joke at the Clone's expense back on the bridge.

Even still, Aayla couldn't help but be worried on her behalf, despite Ahsoka's increased level of maturity, she had to be devastated by the situation with Skywalker. It would explain why the young Togruta was so careful to keep busy that last few days. It was likely a measure she took to keep her mind off things which troubled her.

She couldn't really blame the girl considering, Vos had nearly fallen to the Darkside, but Aayla had never had to witness atrocities committed by a former mentor, even second hand like Ahsoka had. No, Skywalker was lost, and that had to hurt worse than anything else didn't it? Knowing someone you considered family was beyond your ability to help.

—-


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Okay so the next chapter's likely going to be delayed, it's a bit of a dog's breakfast right now. However I really hope you enjoy this chapter here. As always, PLEASE rate, review, comment and tell your friends.

Ahsoka stared morosely at the formation of Imperial Ships hanging in the void between them and their destination. She waved at them irritably "I just don't understand it. How can they be everywhere like this?" She asked the cockpit at large. "I mean when we're fighting a desperate war for survival we can't seem to find enough ships to do half of what we need to. But the second the Republic is dead suddenly the Empire has enough ships to garrison outer rim mud balls and smuggling hubs."

"I suspect the Emperor was holding forces in reserve, forces he kept secret from the rest of the war effort's leadership." Aayla noted, grimly. "I wouldn't be surprised to find out he had held similar separatist forces in secret as well."

Ahsoka nodded rough agreement, "Well, either way, they're not reacting to us showing up yet, and the skies aren't too full right now." She adjusted course slightly to account for another freighter. "Are the port authorities granting us permission to land yet?" She asked Rex over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am, we're cleared for descent into port and docking at bay D24" He reported.

Barriss who was sitting back at the navigations station spoke next. "Do you sense anything yet?" She sounded hopeful.

Ahsoka grimaced slightly and shook her head. Having Barriss aboard, even if she was behaving herself grated on her nerves. "Nope, too busy trying not to fly into the side of a Star Destroyer."

Barriss seemed to consider this, then nodded slightly "I see your point."

The city they were slated to fly into was a small one not a couple hours south of the capital. It sat on the edge of one of the larger island chains situated about the wreckage of an ancient ship of some description.

This port like many in the outer rim subscribed to a design common to many such places in the outer rim. Basically a central shaft sunk deep into the bedrock, it's walls lined with alcoved hangar bays. They were assigned a bay four levels below the surface opposite the ports central structure.

As the ship settled into it's berth some time later she turned to Aayla, "So, how do you want us to do this? Just start the ritual here in the ship?" She asked easily, as ground crew hurried about outside the ship, attaching fuel and air hoses.

Aayla glanced out the window speculatively. She was of the school of thought that favoured being in contact with the natural world when casting ones mind about through the force. But that tendency had to be balanced with practicality given their circumstances. "Perhaps we could use the dock space once it's cleared?"

Ahsoka nodded as she shut down and locked her station, then getting up and stretching. "Sounds fine to me, I'll grab my things and see you in a couple minutes."

She tromped out of the cockpit and back to her cabin, where she splashed some water in her face and then rummaged through her things to pull out her lightsabers and a robe. The truth of the matter was that she had never been one for robes, she found them stuffy and too confining, however she did find it easier to focus, to sense the force, when she was prepared in the fashion she had learned as a child.

She shrugged on the robe and hurried into the hall where she almost ran into Barriss on her way out towards the ship's loading ramp. Barriss merely nodded politely and ducked her head scurrying to rush out the ship ahead of her. Barriss had brought her own robes she noticed, her usual dark ones that tended towards a Mirialan monastic style. She lacked a lightsaber however. On the few occasions they had ventured out and Aayla had preferred her to be armed, she had lent Barriss her backup. Ahsoka was honestly uncertain how she felt about that. However despite the lack of a lightsaber Barriss had brought something else, something which could only be the holocron which had started their little escapade.

Aayla was already ready and waiting for them on the dockside, conversing with HK while the Clones surreptitiously ensured the hangar was truly cleared. The droid turned to regard her as she approached. "Statement: Mistress, I shall ensure that no unruly meat bags, or rust bucket spies disturb you. Addendum: It has been some time since I have deleted a troublemaker, perhaps today I will get lucky?"

Ahsoka just shook her head ignoring the narrow eyed look Aayla was giving the droid. "You never know HK," She agreed, and the apparently satisfied droid wandered away humming to himself. An odd thing to see from an assassin droid.

"I can never tell if he's serious or not, when he says things like that." Aayla noted shaking her head. "Whatever…let us begin."

Across the hangar, at self assigned posts by the doors Rex and Fives stood guard watching the elevator entrance into the hangar, studiously trying to ignore the happenings behind them on the dockside. Which was harder than you might think when a small device started hovering and disassembling itself of it's own accord, or when the people around it started glowing slightly.

Fives just shook his head as he stared hard at a scuff mark on one of the sliding doors. "You know, I just can't figure the Jedi—" He muttered, then after a moment he shrugged. "Or the Force for that matter. I mean, one minute they're all peaceful, tranquil, calm and collected, murmuring about the secrets of the universe. Untouchable paragons of justice and all that. And the next they're lighting up those lightsabers, which why they didn't just call em' light swords I have no idea, and are hacking their way through a platoon of droids like it's nothing. Then as if that wasn't weird enough, they start chucking things about with their minds."

Rex shrugged, he'd spent a lot more time in Jedi's company than his companion. Talked with them from time to time about things which weren't strictly speaking mission related. "Sitting and meditating is all well and good when they're contemplating the mysteries of the universe, but when it comes down to it, as peace keepers, they need to be willing and able to fight." He noted. "And aren't you glad they can throw things with their minds or cut up droids when things get ugly?" He asked skeptically.

Fives nodded hurriedly, "Well sure, but sometimes I just don't know what to think about them anymore. I mean sure, they try to do the right thing and are generally good people, but when they go bad…remember Krell?"

Rex snorted in disgust. "How can I forget?"

"It's one thing when they're like Krell…In a way you can sorta see guys like him coming. I mean he didn't exactly hide his distaste for clones looking back, and the way he was using us was just plain stupid most of the time." Fives pointed out as he gave a shudder, "But then you get the ones like Barriss over there, sweet and gentle as they come until something snaps inside her, and she starts blowing stuff up or coming onto you so hard your brain just about implodes."

Rex considered that, in regards to Barriss his friend had a point, the girl was clearly not on an even keel yet, though she hadn't shown any particularly murderous tendencies recently. "I… Don't think Jedi are exactly like the rest of us when it comes to good and evil." He speculated. "I think they spend too much time suppressing their emotions. To the point that they have no idea how to handle them when they really rear their head." He thought on that for a moment nodding his head satisfied with that conclusion. "Then there's that whole—" He made a vague hand gesture. "Dark Side thing they talk about. Gives me the willies to hear them talk about it. You'll see a Jedi, charge headlong into danger against suicidal odds, or stand aboard a burning ship and come out basically no worse for wear. But this Dark Side thing, whatever it is? Even Generals like Kenobi and Yoda talk about it in hushed tones, a bit of fear in their eyes just thinking about it. That ain't right."

Fives nodded agreement, then a thought struck him. "Our friends back there, they say Skywalker fell to the Dark Side, became this Darth Vader guy…Is it just another way of saying they lost it and went bad?" He asked.

Rex opened his mouth to offer some sort of speculation, but they were interrupted by a clearing throat. Or at least the simulation of one. "Statement: It is not ARC Trooper, at least not entirely." HK noted marching up, disturbingly silent for a droid.

"Oh? Then what does it mean?" Rex asked curious what the odd machine knew about such things.

The droid nodded thoughtfully. "Statement: I have traveled with many Jedi, many warriors of all stripes in my time. I have learned a great many things about the Jedi and the Force." HK appeared to consider. "Explanation: The Force, as I understand the notion, is not a simple field of energy as it is so often summarized or explained. It is…more, is the only word I can think of to describe it easily. Hypothesis: It seems to behave as a sort of entity, with a will all it's own. Speculation: This is likely why the Jedi speak to and listen to it as Mistress Tano and the other two are doing right this minute. Statement: As I understand it, it can and occasionally does, when the mood strikes it, speak back, telling them what it wishes them to know." A thought seemed to occur to the machine, and it's eyes dimmed slightly as though squinting or narrowing it's eyes. "Warning: But like all known entities, organic, synthetic or apparently energy based, it has both a better nature and a sort of inner darkness. Solemn admission: I have seen this Darkness, and though I was not programmed or designed to be able to feel fear at the time, It is not something I have the slightest desire to witness again." The droid straightened and appeared to brighten. "Announcement: Ah! It appears the others have completed their work and are preparing to leave, let us confer with them and see what the chances of deleting troublemakers are for today."

The Clones gave each other a look as they followed the droid, HK was an odd machine, in many cases one would say that it had gone too long without a memory wipe. But despite it's odd, and sometimes erratic nature, something in the droids current words rang true. Which in this case, was not all that comforting.

—-

Jedi Master Shaak Ti, formerly of the Togruta home world Shili, was tired, a sort of bone deep weariness that Jedi were not generally accustomed to feeling. Perhaps this should not have been as much of a surprise as it was, she was after all recovering from a near life threatening injury, and she had also become acquainted with a new Padawan. Who seemed to take it as her personal mission to alternate rapidly between irate, melancholy and surly. It was in the hopes of regaining some of her strength that Master Ti found herself, meditating in an attempt to regain her strength. Her lightsaber beside her in the grass before their ship.

Sadly it seemed relaxation and rest were destined to evade her today, as a set of heavy foot steps clomped down the ramp behind her as the padawan, a young Zabrak by the name Maris Brood, stalked out of the ship. The padawan paused beside her, likely considering her, before barking in her customarily rough manner, "Someone is coming! Even I can sense it, so I figured I should let you know…So that way we could, oh I don't know, maybe prepare instead of sitting on our asses staring off into the cosmos again?"

Shaak Ti sighed in exasperation, Maris' attitude was becoming tiresome. She patted her lightsaber lightly without opening her eyes. "I am already prepared padawan. Come, sit. We shall await their arrival together." She invited pleasantly.

She heard Maris snort derisively, "I think I'll stand thanks."

She cracked an eye and gave the girl a steady look, "Padawan? Sit." She instructed firmly. The girl looked like she desperately wanted to defy her but refrained, grudgingly folding her legs under her to sit next to her on the grass. Though it wasn't lost on Shaak Ti that the girl kept her guard shotos firmly in her hands.

They sat for a time in silence, but the tension in the young Zabrak did not abate. "Calm Maris. Control yourself. The Sith may draw strength from powerful emotions, but were we to face one they would easily outmatch your own strength in that area, victory will be achieved by being strong where they are weak."

Maris appeared to consider that, when a crackle in the trees at the edge of their little clearing drew their attentions. "They are here Master,"

Shaak Ti nodded easily, as she concealed her sabre's hilt in her dress' sleeve. Dresses were not her typical garb, but she had adopted this one to help disguise herself. She stood, brushing herself off casually as figures began to push their way out of the brush.

Even she stiffened slightly at the first three to step from the brush. A pair of men who could only be clones. Considering her experiences with clones over the last while it was understandable that she just about reached for her lightsaber. Instead she just drew herself up and plastered a fake smile upon her face. That smiles from her species were never entirely comforting due to their sharp carnivore's teeth did not really cross her mind, and thankfully didn't seem to be an issue. "Greetings, may we help you? I'm afraid we do not currently have anything to trade…" She trailed off as the second clone, an ARC trooper from the glimpses of the armour she spotted through the remaining brush, turned and called something she didn't catch to someone following.

She was intrigued to note that the clones, despite having drawn weapons in hand appeared totally at ease, suggesting either they didn't know who she really was or simply didn't care. A refreshing change.

Another figure stumbled hastily from the bushes, and Shaak Ti gave a start of recognition as she recognized the person now blinking at her from a few meters away. It was only confirmed when an equally familiar smile broke across the young woman's face. "A pleasure to see you again Master Ti!" Said the woman who could only be Ahsoka Tano happily.

All at once the tension left her own shoulders and Shaak Ti's smile became more genuine. "Ahsoka Tano, by the Force it is good to see you. It has been some time."

Another pair of figures slipped from the bushes and to Shaak Ti's immense relief she recognized both of them as well. Aayla Secura, her fellow council member, and Barriss Offee.

"Master Ti" Aayla gave a nod in greeting as she made her way to her. "It is good to see you again." She considered her long time friend for a time then seemed to come to a conclusion and embraced her, albeit briefly, an uncommon show of friendly affection among the Jedi.

Barriss stood awkwardly at a distance, clearly uncertain as to the reception her presence would garner. She looked worse to her eyes, pale and tired with only a little more meat on her bones than when she had been confined to her cell at the Temple.

Aayla peered more closely at her friend, smiling slightly at the disguise the dress provided her. "I see you have an apprentice with you as well." She nodded to Maris in greeting, getting a slightly rueful one in return.

Shaak Ti sighed and smiled fondly at the teenager. "Not one of mine I'm afraid, though I've taken her on. This is Maris Brood, I intercepted her here on Rishi and stopped her from charging off to Coruscant when her Master did not return from leaving to investigate."

Maris snorted inelegantly. "You mean you sabotaged our ship."

Shaak Ti shrugged casually. "She was very determined, tried to make a break for it when I went out to buy supplies."

"The hyperdrive burned out when I tried to take off…" The Zabrak muttered.

The Masters ignored the grumbling for the most part. It was often thus among the Jedi, the Masters conversing about something, and the apprentices mostly were expected to just stared blankly into space while they had their discussion. Shaak Ti turned her attention to Ahsoka, smiling blandly. "Do you know what has happened? I admit I am somewhat unclear on the details, we have been in hiding, the both of us, from the beginning."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not much, you know Palpatine went and declared himself Emperor and reorganized the Republic?"

Shaak Ti grimaced. "Yes, and I suspect this indicates he may very well be the Sith we have been searching for all along?"

Aayla nodded agreement. "Yes, I'm afraid that seems to be the case. He had the clones implanted with biochips, which when activated forced them to accept orders from the Chancellor's office commanding they exterminate the Jedi." She indicated the obvious exceptions standing in the clearing with them. "Only the more strong willed and independent among them were able to resist."

The Togruta nodded bringing a hand to her chin as she considered, she had spent more time among clones than many, she had after all been posted, for a great deal of the war, on Kamino overseeing the cloning facilities there. Did that make it her fault they had missed the clues to the conspiracy? She wondered, worry clutching her heart. "That would explain a great deal, at least why the clones turned so suddenly…" She looked up. "Perhaps you might come aboard the ship with us? We can speak more freely there, and perhaps we can provide you with some food."

The group standing out under the hot Rishi sun readily agreed, and moved to follow her. Ahsoka, for her part took in the details of the ship itself, a habit she had developed in her time as Anakin's apprentice. This ship was not a model she was immediately familiar with, it was only her knowledge of ships in service to the Jedi Order which told her anything about the vessel. The Grey Pilgrim, last assigned to the Master of one very grumpy Zabrak apprentice, stationed out in the outer rim for the purpose of acting as a rapid response vessel. An old ship, though you would not necessarily know it thanks to the many refits it had seen in it's long lifespan. The ship was even older than _The Crucible_ , the very aged Jedi praxeum cruiser she herself had piloted to it's demise at the hands of Hondo Ohnaka's pirates. This meant it had been around probably since the last time the Sith had ruled an Empire, though she couldn't say for certain. A Defender class light corvette, one of the last of it's kind, if not _the_ last of it's kind. It's original Republic red paint had long since been replaced by a Corellian grey with red highlights though she could still see the faded symbol of a past age of the Republic emblazoned on its side. Grey Pilgrim had been assigned a single White Cloak fighter which it had carried with it, however that fighter was notably absent as was it's official owner.

She shuddered to think what must have happened to Maris' master, what he must have found at the Jedi Temple, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd been captured, killed or merely waylaid. Perhaps he was even now trying to find his way back to his apprentice?

The ship's interior was worn but well cared for, as evidenced by the immaculately kept kitchen and living room space they wandered into a few minutes later. Shaak Ti paused only long enough to seat herself before starting in on her own tale. "I myself only discovered we Jedi had been betrayed when the clones in the command centre turned on me. It was like they couldn't help it. Some of them were intelligence analysts who were completely unarmed and still they tried to kill me with their bare hands. I was fortunate to escape before more of the local garrison was roused.

She peered a touch more closely at the clones accompanying them. A very uncomfortable but familiar pair. "Ah, Captain Rex, and ARC Trooper Fives. It is good to see you again. I should have known you'd be among those to resist."

Fives bowed his head deferentially, Kamino had been short on mother figures for it's many clones, but Shaak Ti came close, maybe as a sort of stern aunt? "Good to see you alive and well ma'am." He murmured, Rex echoed the statement.

Shaak Ti inclined her head in thanks. "Now then, you appear to have learned more about this plot against us than I have managed. What else might you tell me?" She asked looking to Aayla who was now settled across the table from her.

Aayla waved to herself idly. "I only learned of the attacks when Rex and Fives told me, they had convinced my Commander Bly, to let them _handle_ me in his stead. They instead brought me to Ahsoka and Barriss who were waiting aboard Ahsoka's ship the _Open Skies_." She paused considering. "It took some time for all of us to recover, these two suffered badly when they sensed the deaths of so many Jedi. Ahsoka was able to discern more than either me or Barriss though." She admitted.

Shaak Ti's eyes skated to the younger Togruta. "Whom have we lost? I can sense others out there… But not who or their locations." She noted wearily.

Ahsoka grimaced. "Most of the Council, Windu, Mundi, Tiin, Allie, Fisto, Kolar, Ransis…" She glanced apologetically to Barriss despite their enmity, "Possibly Master Unduli as well," Then she sighed seeming to sag significantly. "And many hundreds if not thousands more elsewhere, they invaded the Jedi Temple, after killing the council…They butchered everyone inside, even the younglings." Shaak Ti could only shake her head in disgust at the senseless loss of life that Ahsoka was reporting.

"It appears the Sith are more numerous than anticipated, we all know of the reappearance and disappearance of Darth Maul, as well as the death of Count Dooku…I have also learned Grievous was killed by Obi-Wan…But I have heard rumours of a new servant of the Emperor who defeated the Separatists outright on Mustafar." Shaak Ti stopped when she noticed the uncomfortable looks across the table.

It was Ahsoka, her head bowed who explained. "It would appear that Master Skywalker has fallen to the Dark Side, it appears he now goes by the name Darth Vader."

Master Ti was stricken, the girl's grief was clear. "I am sorry Ahsoka…Do we know of any who survived besides those present?" She asked trying to change the topic.

Ahsoka nodded, she'd meditated a lot lately hoping to find more missing members of the Order. "Possibly, I have sensed nothing one way or the other about Master Koth, Master Vos is somewhere with thick forests which he is using to hide. For a time Masters Yoda and Kenobi were together but they've parted since then. We came out here in the first place because I had sensed you were still alive." She looked to the others and shrugged apologetically. "Since then I've also noted vague impressions of Master Kota. Others, even more vague and spread out pretty thinly. Though their numbers seem to shrink each time I check."

Master Ti smiled grimly. "Vos always was a survivor, I imagine you are relieved he has made it Aayla?" She asked her friend rhetorically.

Aayla nodded anyways. "Yes, I know he was stationed on Kashyyk last I heard, whether or not he's still there of course? And if he's decided to use the deep forests of Kashyyk to hide himself? Well neither the Empire nor us will find him unless he wishes to be found."

Shaak Ti considered the others on the list. "I'm not surprised Obi-Wan or Yoda made it, there always was more than met the eye when it came to them. I imagine the clones hunting them made a miscalculation because of that…As for myself it was more chance than anything else, that I survived. I was able to evade my pursuers long enough to slip into the vents." She paused to consider. "Kota though…I suppose his paranoia finally paid off. His forces were primarily comprised of militias and mercenaries, not a clone in the lot. I'm surprised Palpatine didn't take measures to make sure he died when the time came."

Aayla snorted sipping at a drink. "From what I remember of him, he's more likely to come out on his own, no encouragement needed, spoiling for a fight." She noted thinking to the crusty old veteran. The man's sharp wit was only matched by his tongue.

Shaak Ti laughed lightly. "True enough…" Anything further she was going to say was interrupted by the beeping of Ahsoka's comm unit.

The younger Togruta hit it and HK's voice emanated from the unit. "Alarmed Greeting: Mistress, during my routine patrol of the docking space, I discovered a hyperspace tracer beacon. Query: Do you wish it destroyed?" This brought an alarmed silence from the group.

It took Ahsoka a moment to find her voice. "Where was it?"

"Reply: It was secured to the outer hull, just below one of the gun turrets."

If HK was taking the time to call for orders they had time to formulate a response. Ahsoka turned to the others in the room. "Opinions? We are after all a ship full of Jedi, we could draw them out and deal with those that are hunting us?"

Shaak Ti frowned as she considered. "Is that wise? It could easily be an Imperial warship following you…" She noted.

Ahsoka shrugged. "If it were why have they not shown themselves already?"

The comm buzzed grabbing their attention again. "Interruption: Mistress, It may be possible to discern our pursuer's identity by simply allowing the beacon to remain then leaving port. This system is after all relatively lightly trafficked, any who followed us on a non-standard exit vector would stand out. Conclusion: We might then freely determine whether or not to engaged and delete trouble makers accordingly."

Ahsoka nodded agreement, then turned her attention to those around her. She rubbed her scalp irritably as she gave Master Ti a chagrined grimace. "I am very sorry Master Ti, I may have inadvertently drawn danger down on you."

Shaak Ti smiled sympathetically. "It is alright Ahsoka, you did not mean to by any means. It should also be noted that my position was already precarious before you ever happened along. A disabled ship on a largely lawless world on the door step of one of the Empire's most important planets?" She noted with a rueful chuckle of her own. Then looked at the young woman speculatively. "That actually brings me to a subject I had been intending to broach for some since we've met here. This ship is no longer space worthy, as you know I was required to sabotage it. I would like to formally request that my Padawan and I travel with you, if you are willing of course."

Ahsoka sighed as she considered looking at the others speculatively. "We'll be pushing the limits on bunk space, but there'll be just enough room for what we need, there's no way I'm going to turn you away. Master Secura? Would you mind sharing your room with Master Ti? And Barriss would you consider sharing with Padawan Brood?" She asked, her tone implied that the answer to this question should be that they would allow it, but she needn't have worried, both nodded readily. No one was eager to leave fellow Jedi behind at this point. She turned back to Master Ti, who was eyeing her curiously. "If there's anything you wish to salvage from this ship, it would be best for us to collect it now, we shouldn't risk coming back here."

Shaak Ti nodded, "A sound precaution, I myself only have the clothes on my back and my lightsaber…" She looked to Maris.

The teenager shrugged. "I have a little more, a duffle of clothes, my shotos…that's all really…Otherwise, there are the ship's rations which we could pack onto the grav sledge, and the ship's R4 Unit, there may also be repair components you might find useful?" She hazarded.

"We'll gather as much as we can get away with, focusing on food and medical supplies I think. I'm reluctant to stay on Rishi any longer than necessary. Does this ship have any weapons we can salvage?" Ahsoka asked as she tallied off possible supplies this a ship like this should have.

"A small pack of detonators, and a rack of D-15S Carbines for when the ship is crewed by more than just Jedi. Enough energy cells and gas canisters to supply them all through a decently drawn out fight." Maris noted considering.

"How many grav sledges do you have? Speeder Bikes?" Was the next question Ahsoka fired her way.

"One each, an old fold up model, and one sledge."

Ahsoka nodded, then stood, "Lets get started I want to be out of here before they manage to track us down somehow."

—-

As planned, they loaded everything they could, which happily enough was almost the entirety of the ships consumables onto the back of the sledge and the speeder bike they used to tow it, what little else there was, was then distributed among the small companies packs. They sealed the ship, though that was mostly to keep animals from nesting in it should someone come to salvage it eventually.

They set up what for all appearances was a trade caravan, and traveled together in a tightly knit pack to the star port, several kilometres away. The journey back was not so pleasant as the one out. Suddenly every stranger they saw seemed to be full of dark potential, even though most of them were likely entirely harmless.

When they arrived at the star port they carefully concealed themselves and their new passengers identities, it was decided it wouldn't do for anyone watching to realize just how many Jedi they were seeing. It was only when they were aboard the ship and relatively safe from prying eyes that they discarded the robes and cowls they had adopted to get inside. HK took this opportunity to approach Ahsoka. "Salutation: Greetings Mistress, the ship is still secure. Declaration: You'll be pleased to know I have left the device I discover unmolested as you requested. Addendum: However I should note that I have spotted no less than three concealed watchers in the time I stood watch."

The number of observers was concerning, and Ahsoka saw that she wasn't the only one in the cargo bay who recognized the overkill for what it was. Whoever it was that tracked them likely knew they were dealing with at least one Jedi. They'd just have to hope that they hadn't realized just how many Jedi were now present. Her eyes flicked back to HK "Were you able to identify any of them?"

The droid shook it's head. "Negative: They were all masked and armoured Mistress. However I do believe they were all humanoid and organic." He offered. "I could have eliminated them at any time, however it was our desire that they believe themselves unnoticed for the time being."

She nodded her thanks. "Good, the blaster fire would have likely drawn whatever passes for security in this place. I've been working on a plan for dealing with these stalkers we've picked up. Depending on who they are of course…" She grinned wickedly. "I think it just crazy enough you might find yourself liking it."

That any plan the former assassin droid was likely to approve of would likely meet with mixed opinions from the rest of the crew was a minor concern.

—-

"You're crazy, you know that? I mean I always suspected, but now I know for certain" Barriss noted dryly, as she sat at the table. Ahsoka gave her a look, as she took in Barriss' posture. The girl had, historically at least, been very buttoned up and straight laced, obsessed with protocol and etiquette. A large portion of that appeared to have, at least temporarily, fallen by the wayside. The girl across from her was leaned on the table slumped, a hand propping up her head. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair unbound for it's usual tight confines. More and more Ahsoka was realizing just how much Barriss was letting herself slip following her episode last year. Where old Barriss had been uptight and proper, this one was thin, disheveled and vaguely irreverent. At least this Barriss largely seemed disinclined towards fighting or blowing things up.

"I like it!" Maris interjected brightly, from where she sat.

Barriss rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the young Zabrak demanded hotly.

"You're the one who's master had to sabotage her own starship to keep you from running off alone and trying to fight, one on one, with a force capable of killing thousands of Jedi in less than a day." Barriss noted.

The girl puffed up irritably. "And you're the one who…"

She was cut off loudly by a clearing throat noise. "Statement: The idea does seem to have merits" HK speculated. "If only to rid the galaxy of one less pirate or mercenary band…Addendum: Assuming that is who we are dealing with of course."

Shaak Ti eyed the oddly independent droid. "I am not sure I agree, our current status is uncertain, fighting battles we do not need to seems reckless." She cautioned.

Rex decided to weigh in, "I'm for whatever you decide on ma'am, though I'd advise you plan this out carefully."

"I'll come along no matter which course we choose, just try and make it a good one." Fives agreed.

Aayla had remained silent up until now, looking pensive. "My reasoning is this. If it's a ship we can reasonably expect to take ourselves, we should do it. First because we need information, at the very least to give us a clue as to just who is after us." She held up another finger. "Second, we'll need a second ship at the rate we are gathering new people. If we find more survivors, or encounter an active resistance group, we'll need more hulls. Third, we need whoever this group is off our backs, or they'll just haunt us down the road."

Aayla always had been a bit of a maverick, the odd woman out on the council in many ways. Until Skywalker had joined that was. Now she was more cautious, but not at the expense of her daring. She held up a cautionary hand now. "I agree, in principle that taking from those who dare to hunt us is…an acceptable compromise, one I would not normally condone. However I am concerned about the way in which you plan for us to snare them." Ahsoka nodded acceptance, it was understandable, her planned trap was risky. "The Hyperspace distortions in this system will affect us regardless of whether or not we are in hyperspace, and we won't be able to escape should the enemy prove too much for us." Aayla warned.

The young Togruta nodded, "Which is why the plan relies on us gauging the strength of our pursuers prior to drawing them into one of the distortions."

Barriss grimaced slightly. "Yes, but these distortions are notoriously unstable." She waved an irritable hand. "One moment a weak distortion or edie might be ideal for our intended purpose, the next it might surge and tear us apart in an instant."

Ahsoka considered her, Barriss was, despite her occasional attitude problems, just trying to help, by being a cautionary voice among those present. "Do you have a better idea for snaring our pursuer?" She asked stoically.

Barriss considered. "If we feigned an engine failure…" Barriss speculated.

Ahsoka shook her head, "We might draw every pirate on Rishi or possibly even those Imperial Ships we passed in orbit."

Barriss sagged, eyes downcast and Ahsoka felt a small pang of sorrow for the woman. "True enough." The Mirialan agreed. The girl was clearly feeling helpless, and was clearly wondering about how long she'd be allowed to remain among them given her history.

Shaak Ti joined the conversation again. "It is after all your ship, I have no intention of mutinying no matter what decision you make, so ultimately it is up to you where this vessel goes. You have the support of the crew, however you have a responsibility to your passenger and their safety as well."

Ahsoka nodded soberly, she had in her overconfidence cost people their lives before, it was not an experience she was eager to repeat. "I know, and I wouldn't suggest this if I honestly didn't believe this was a way of ensuring our continued safety."

Aayla pressed a supportive hand on the young woman's shoulder. "I tend to agree with Ahsoka in this regard." She said eventually. "Allowing a relatively minor threat to continue to add to our list of worries is foolish. Even if we destroy the tracer, these pursuers, assuming they are not simply Imperial agents will continue to hunt for us based on potential profit alone. That we might gain additional security we have been sorely lacking, is merely an added reason to take the risk."

Shaak Ti considered then nodded, "Very well, I will defer to the ship's captain in this case. I will also offer any support I may carrying out the plan."

Ahsoka sagged in relief. For once she's managed to talk members of the council into supporting her, at least into going along with her plan. "Alright, then lets go over the plan so we're all clear. There are hyperspace distortions all throughout this system and region in general, we're very close to the edge of the galactic plane and the great hyperspace distortion is edging on this area of space. There is a relatively minor hyperspace distortion field between us and emergency jump point corridor fourteen out of the system." She brought up a holo map of the system and indicated the areas she spoke of. "If we have indeed drawn the attention of pirates or similar they will likely be unable to resist a target which is unable to escape. They will in all likelihood pursue us into the distortion and we will appear to surrender when they demand to board." She explained.

Barriss interjected here. "Assuming they don't just start shooting."

Ahsoka nodded agreeably. "If they start by shooting, we shoot back. Either until we are disabled or they are. If they fail to engage within the window specified, we'll destroy the transmitter and jump out on an unexpected vector. Losing them either way." She held up a cautionary hand. "However if they do engage and attempt to board, we have two options. Draw them in and spread them out, by concealing ourselves about the ship as best we can, then ambushing them. It is unlikely that any pirate crew would be able to withstand so many Jedi as well as a pair of Clone Troopers and HK."

"The second option is this, it is potentially more risky but offers a greater chance of surprise as well. When they slice the airlock they will be unlikely to be expecting a full frontal assault in return. In all likelihood preparing for a scenario more like the first I described. The door opening and getting a face full of Jedi is not typical for a boarding action." she noted dryly.

Rex nodded. "I like that plan better to be honest. I hate fighting off boarders, once they get you on your heels they can keep you that way until either you're dead or they are.'" If any one knew about such things it would be Rex, he'd taken part in many such actions in his life, add to that his extensive training and you knew you were hearing the voice of experience.

Fives was nodding, rubbing his chin idly. "Perhaps we could even breach them instead, before they are prepared?" He speculated.

"I've got an idea or two which might pan out in our favour either way. But first we need to find out if this is even going to happen. If they're going to follow us at all, or if they'll take the bait." Ahsoka noted pushing to her feet. "If anyone has any pressing questions or thoughts, now's the time to air them."

Nobody appeared in a hurry to speak up so she nodded. She turned to a very tired looking Barriss, "Barriss in both of these plans we'll need someone to lead whichever group is tasked with holding the airlock, either after we board them, or once we spring the trap to cut off their retreat, how would you feel about working that angle?" She asked.

Barriss considered. "I'll need a lightsaber, and back up, otherwise I'm up for it." She agreed. Such a task would likely involve more defending than killing, keeping hostiles from passing through the location in question.

"Good, then you and Maris have the job. Maris? Follow her lead, she knows her stuff better than you do at this point." She instructed and the young Zabrak nodded enthusiastically, she had expected to be left out of whatever happened. She didn't know that Ahsoka more than understood what it felt like to be in such a situation, to be left behind while the adults worked. Being given a task at least kept you busy, and one like this offered chances to fight and to learn.

Ahsoka nodded satisfied, "Otherwise, the plan is this…"

—-

 _Open Skies_ , filed a flight plan and entered the undocking queue, it was too early to tell who might be tracking them, a number of ships were undocking around the same time as them so their potential attacker was hidden in the crowd. They eventually made it to the head of the line and pushed out of the port less than a day after arriving and headed for orbit. Ahsoka for her part was on the bridge, for once letting Rex do the flying in her stead as she carefully watched the scanners.

At one point their was a brief moment of panic as one of the Venators in orbit shifted trajectory, but that soon passed as they came to realize it was simply shifting from one patrol orbit to another. The relief was short lived, as when they were well on their way out along their planned trajectory, another ship slipped onto the same course.

She pulled her headset off and set it down on the console before turning to the others who were waiting expectantly. "Well that's it then, one HCT-2001 _Dragonboat-class_ Reugot 905 freighter just took off and is headed out on our vector." She explained.

Fives perked up in interest. "A Dragonboat? Isn't that ship a Trandoshan favourite?"

She nodded, thinking of one boat she'd had the misfortune of being aboard in her lifetime. "Sure is, that just made these trackers of ours, possible slavers as well."

The others all grimaced, nobody liked slavers at the best of times, but this group in particular had a number of reasons to dislike them personally.

She tapped the readout on the ship. "It also means they likely have more at their disposal than is obvious. This ship is configured like a heavy salvage scow, note the larger than average cargo section behind the main hull? But don't be fooled by that, those engines have been upgraded, they're aftermarket specials I recognize, they're a variant used special by system patrol craft for intercepting smugglers and the like. I imagine slavers would find them useful for chasing down prey and escapees." She noted with distaste.

"Any obvious guns?" Rex asked, examining the readout himself.

"Just the usual chin gun. I'd bet they have more, but I can't tell for certain, not at this distance, and not without an active scan. That'd set off all sort of alarms for them…" She noted, then paused as the ship made adjustments on their sensors. "They just added a bit more thrust. It won't have them on us in the distortion, but it will have them in the neighbourhood." She noted the looks she was getting. "That likely means they'll keep a friendly distance away from us until the last minute. They likely assume this ship is a bit faster than average, but I doubt they appreciate just how much juice…" She cut herself off as she just about spoke of her old master. It was becoming increasingly hard to think about him. "He, put into them. They likely plan to run us down before we can escape."

"Should we get people into the guns?" Rex asked, always considering the possibility of a space battle.

Barriss leaned forward a bit, "Might be able to use that engine failure ruse after all. Trick them into going for the friendly spacer act instead?" She suggested.

Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully. In this context that plan had more merit. "Sounds good to me, but we'll need to do our best to make sure it's not really just some friendly spacer looking to help us out." She noted, that could be embarrassing.

—-

Aboard the ship in question, the nervous mercenary captain was watching his employer cautiously from his post on the bridge. The alien was standing watching, arms crossed as the distant engines of their prey as the ship adjusted it's vector slightly. The mercenary cleared his throat and the aliens eyes flicked to him. "Sir what can we expect when we board that ship?" he'd taken part in hostile boardings before, but never against a Jedi.

The alien considered silently for a minute, to the point he was beginning to think an answer wouldn't be forthcoming, when the toothpick the alien kept in his mouth switch sides and he grinned darkly answering in a gravelly voice. "I know this Jedi, I have fought her before, once she realizes what is happening she will favour luring us in, and laying a trap for us, then she will attack, aggressively." He paused considering his foe. "A lightsaber, is an excellent weapon for close quarters, it is true, but it can be overwhelmed by blaster fire. The clones have proven that sufficiently have they not?"

The mercenary considered that. He didn't like the idea of walking into a trap, "If it's a trap, then how do we avoid it?"

The Alien just smirked. "Leave that to me captain." he rested a hand on the pistol at his belt rubbing it's familiar handle fondly. "Besides, we've dealt with Jedi before haven't we?"

—-

Ahsoka watched the sensors carefully as they entered the distortion, the ship had as yet maintained it's distance, but that would likely not last. It was always better to dictate the field of battle on your own terms she remembered from her classes. When they neared the mid way point through the field she made her move. "K9? Please prepare that engine maneuver I told you about." The droid twittered at her anxiously before jacking into the computer and uploading the programmed actions.

If Ahsoka were being honest with herself, she had counted on the hyperspace edie for her plan, and had prepared for it as best she could, but she hadn't counted the ominous feeling that had reared it's head upon entering it. The others were seeing to their own preparations, Shaak Ti was ensuring Barriss and her padawan were ready. Aayla was likely already waiting for her to declare which plan they were going to go with.

She was stirred from her considerations by K9 indicating the plan was ready. She flicked on the intercom. "Alright everybody, stage one prepared. Brace and prepare for activation in three—two—one…go" She flicked the comm off and hit the control activating the program.

The ship heeled as though it had just experienced a failure in one of it's primary drive pods. The others flickered sporadically and then cut out causing them to drift. All that was left was to wait.

Sure enough a minute or so later, the ship behind them adjusted course and hailed them. She flicked on the comm and listened, preparing to act distressed. The captain of the vessel spoke first. "Transport are you alright? It looks like you just ran into a little trouble there…" The voice suggested.

She took on a rough tone, "We've experienced a failure in one of our drive pods, we are attempting to determine how bad it is." She explained.

There was a pause. "Perhaps we can be of assistance? We have an astro-droid aboard, and our mechanic is pretty sharp…" She noted with interest the voice did not sound particularly saurian, meaning whoever was speaking on the comm likely wasn't Trandoshan himself.

She paused, to give the appearance of considering their offer. "Perhaps, I'll let you know is a minute how bad it is. Thank you for offering to help. This is a rough spot to run into trouble…" She chattered idly, "I suppose if worse comes to worst I'll use the shuttle to get us moving."

The voice hummed agreement. "That's right, those boats have a shuttle don't they? Always a good thing to have a back up that's for sure. We'll just stand by and wait for your message." He suggested.

The dragon boat drifted closer. They allowed themselves to drift for a time, even sending out K9 briefly to fiddle with the engines exterior before calling him back inside. The boat continued to draw nearer until it was nearly upon them, practically drawing along side.

She decided to give any potential friendly spacers a chance to leave on their own, assistance unneeded. "Our engines should be back online in a while now, just need to run some resets, but we should be fine. Thank you for offering to assist." She said, feigning cheerfulness.

The voice came back, sounding concerned. "Are you certain? If you experience a malfunction jumping you could have a serious problem?" He suggested.

She pretended to consider as the ship drew even. "I'm certain, you do not need to help." There that should make their intentions clear.

"Oh, but I insist." The voice, had changed becoming a growl before the comm cut off. Grapples lashed out from the vessel and thumped against their hull.

She just shook her head ruefully as she pushed out of her seat and made her way to the hatch they'd be docking with. She smiled to her crew who were waiting in position by the doors. "Darn, I was hoping for once we really would just meet someone nice in all this."

The others grimaced or grinned in return, adjusting weapons or loosening up themselves up as she passed. There was a dull thump as the two hulls met and a hiss as they ships equalized atmospheres. This was it, they had them.

—-

The hulls bumped against each other with a dull thump that reverberated throughout the ship. And the air filled with the low hiss as the ship began it's efforts to help equalize the two vessels atmospheres. Ahsoka stood, tall, boldly really, in the centre of the access corridor, she rolled her shoulders to encourage some of the tension to leave them, bouncing the hilts of her lightsabers in her hands. Ahsoka still had her lightsabers with her, the one's Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned to her upon her departure from the Order. She'd upgraded the shoto not long after leaving, a short sabre was useful but with a multi-phase system integrated into the somewhat enlarged hilt it could be extended as needed to serve as a full sabre. This had come after the change of the colour crystals, her faithful green ones failed to suit her anymore.

Rex and Fives for their parts as the only others who would be immediately visible to the boarders, had taken positions at the bulkhead. Using the frame to shield themselves somewhat from incoming fire, and to steady their own aim. Their angles would give them an excellent line of fire into the hostile ships airlock when the doors opened.

The others, were concealed just around the corners of the bulkhead doorways, invisible to the attackers, until it was hopefully far too late. Aayla would lead that group in, Shaak Ti seconding her as the Twi'lek was the more skilled offensive duelist of the two. Maris Brood would be the in the middle of the group as the crews most inexperienced fighter, Barriss for her part would be the rear guard, she'd guard the hatch once they had cleared it, and keep tabs on their own vessel with Maris.

Ahsoka was jittery, as she always was just before a fight, not so much afraid or anxious as impatient for it to have arrived and then be over and done with. This feeling of anticipation was not helped by the way the small status board over the door lock flickered in time with the pirate slicer's clumsy attack on the door controls. It wouldn't be much longer.

She began to submerge herself in the force, feeling first herself in her entirety, then the others in the corridor with her. Until she eventually sensed the hostiles on the other side of the door. She hooked her lightsabers to her belt as she made her decision, and shook out her hands, clenching and unclenching them, as she deepened her connection to the Force. To the clones who watched behind her, it would appear as though the air around her fingers had begun to ripple as though in a wave of heat, a slight bluish light suffusing it. She stopped, and stood utterly still, breathing in, the ripple a constant ebb and flow at her finger tips now. Then she began to count in time with a clenching of her fists. "Three," There was a thump from the door as something shifted and let go, "Two" the clones tightened their grips on their rifles and sighted along the barrels, "One" this last was barely a whisper, and the lock flashed green and the door hissed open.

She had a brief vision of mercenaries, a ragtag bunch in mixed uniforms with weapons raised menacingly, before she was drawing her hands up her sides. The blur cascaded over her body as, in a lightning quick blur of motion, her hands slammed forward palms flat towards their assailants and a boiling hurricane like ball of seething blue energy thundered down the corridor and into the unprepared band of miscreants. The Force push, carefully focused and prepared over the course of minutes of anticipation, ploughed through the ranks of warriors tossing them down the hall back the way they came, careening them into both each other and just about every possible surface along the way.

The clones loosed a volley of blaster fire at the mercs as they tumbled through the air, tagging a few of them as they flailed helplessly. Then just as quickly, not waiting to see the end result of her work, Ahsoka's lightsabers were in her hands and she was through the hatch a whirlwind of spinning white blue blades. The clones fire stopped as she carved her way through the airlock. She barely slowed as she passed through the cluttered passage, she felt and heard her blades contact the enemy combatants, but pushed forward trusting her allies to cover her back against any who might rise up behind her.

Behind the squad she had bowled over with her focused force push, another squad was waiting, in a panic as a result of the chaos caused by her attack as much as because of her appearance itself. She vaguely registered thinking to herself that whomever these people were they had clearly gone all out in the hopes of capturing themselves a Jedi. The bounty on them must be exceedingly high to pay for so many fighters.

She didn't know it but the panic was also fuelled by the sight of more lightsabers igniting in the dim corridor behind her as her fellows burst from hiding and charged into the pirate's ship as planned. Also according to plan they didn't pause to regroup, instead opting to press their advantage and keep the enemy from rallying. She charged after the mercenaries, into the aft section of the ship which was comprised of the over large cargo pod full of containers.

The battle through the forest of shipping crates, was harder than that which was fought in the corridors, the mercenaries knew the paths through the cargo, she didn't, and the tight confined hindered her progress more than she liked. She could hear the hum and hiss of someone else's lightsaber interrupted by a muffled yell as whomever it was cut down another hostile. The echoing shrieks of blaster fire also reached her as she made her way through the labyrinth. In her push aft, she cut down no less than three mercenaries, two of whom were indeed Trandoshan slavers if their garb were any indication.

As she brought down the last merc, a Bith who had favoured a pair of pistols, she exited into an open space at the far back of the hold. It hadn't been apparent in the limited view they had been provided of the ship, but the rear most bulkheads of the cargo hold were an airlock of sorts, allowing a ship, currently docked on a small landing pad to come and go.

While there were a number of mercenaries crowding into the open space of the landing platform, it was not this which finally made her halt her advance. It was the familiarity of the ship itself which did that…well, that and the figure standing half in the ship's doorway, half on the dark metal plating of the deck. The vessel was what was known as a Telgorn dropship, one with memorable markings and modifications. The being standing watching her from the crafts doorway only confirmed it.

A Duro, tall and lanky, with deep blue skin and scarlet eyes. He wore rough clothing and a duster jacket with a wide brimmed cap, his jaw line bulged with a rebreather which she knew distorted his voice somewhat, at his hips were a pair of blaster machine-pistols. This was Cad Bane, perhaps the most notorious and feared bounty hunter in the Galaxy.

The remaining mercs formed a sort of half circle around the vessel as Bane chuckled to himself drawing himself up straighter and stepping down onto the deck. "You surprised me you know little Jedi? A little more aggressive than your usual isn't this? I would have thought you'd leave this kind of reckless stunt to your old master…" He growled, his gravelly voice mocking her.

She just grimaced, trying not to let thoughts of Anakin distract her, Bane was no fool, nor was he a foe to take lightly, he'd killed Jedi in his time, several in fact. She heard and sensed more than saw the arrival of Aayla and Shaak Ti in the little landing bay.

Now it was Bane's turn to scowl, his previous kills had mostly been lone Jedi, or apprentices, not masters or groups. "Hmmm, seems my surveillance was less thorough than I would have preferred. Oh well, live and learn." He murmured, mock jovial before growing serious. "So little Jedi, what is it going to be this time? Are you going to bring me to justice?"

She felt her lip curl in disgust, "Somehow I doubt you intend to come peacefully.

The alien just smirked, "You've got that right kid," He gestured grandly to a bracer attached to his wrist, "You see, all I have to do is hit this button here…do you see it? And my little friend Todo will use my baby here to light up this entire cargo bay. Maybe blow you lot out into space?" This threat was punctuated by the vessel in question lifting slightly off it's landing gear and it's weapons visibly spinning up. He shrugged negligently, as though it mattered little to him either way. "Or you could let me go of course? I clearly underestimated you this time…keep the ship? I'm sure you could find a use for her." He offered.

Now it was her turn to smirk, for now the Masters were satisfied with holding the line while he bantered. "And knowing you this ship is likely rigged to explode at the push of a button too." She noted dryly. "I suppose they'd be your little house warming gift?"

He smiled ruefully. "Ah, you know me so well. Still, I'm a good sport & honestly I prefer to do my killing face to face, I'll give you enough time to get back to your ship before I trigger the explosives…" he saw the frosty reception this was receiving and sighed theatrically. "Or we could all just die right here, right now hmmm? Decisions, decisions."

Ahsoka was understandably hesitant to make a move given the circumstances, her attitude merely served to embolden the bounty hunter "You see, you brought extra Jedi, but in the end you still couldn't beat me little Jedi. You know why? Your kind never seems to have a back up plan, not like me…well, with the exception of Kenobi, I'll enjoy putting a blaster bolt into him the next time I see him I think." She recalled that the last time Bane had been sent to prison it had been thanks to Master Kenobi's infiltration work. Apparently he was holding a grudge. Involved as he was in his little speech, he failed to hear the low beep her comm unit gave off.

To the bounty hunter's surprise she smiled, and he lowered a hand to one of his blasters. "You've got me all wrong Bane, I learned as much from Kenobi as from my old master. I have got a back up plan Bane." He drew the blaster and pointed it at her head, cocking his own skeptically. Not realizing he'd taken his hand away from the control on his wrist and therefore from his primary threat.

She raised her voice, and spoke in a singsong voice. "Dusty?" She paused looking Bane in the eye. "Deletion Order Confirmed." Bane merely had the time to raise a brow before the ultrasonic bolt which ended his career severed his head from his shoulders, and he went down like a ton of bricks. Ahsoka was moving again charging the mercs before the body even hit the floor, a moment before she was upon the first merc a second shot rang out and pierced the windscreen of the dropship and exploded a certain treacherous little robot all over the cabin.

The ensuing fight, perhaps a dozen mercenaries, against a trio of Jedi and a concealed Sniper was over so quick none of the criminals had a chance to even contemplate surrendering. The last body crumpled to the floor and Aayla whirled as she stormed up to the younger woman as she carefully began fiddling with Bane's wrist comm. "I thought we'd agreed HK would incapacitate the ringleader if it came to it? We could have taken some of these alive!" She growled dangerously.

Ahsoka shrugged as she bypassed the rudimentary security on the device and disconnected the timed deadman switch from the transmitter. When the clock finally hit zero nothing happened. "You didn't recognize him Master Secura? That was Cad Bane, I figured that justified a change of plans."

Shaak Ti was dubious, "Ahsoka, we only kill as we must, if you had made a demonstration, perhaps having HK disable his comm cuff?" She suggested.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, that was fairly typical thinking for Jedi, "And what would we do with him then? Assuming his little robot friend didn't blow a hole in the hull and have us all sucked into space? Where would we turn him over to the authorities? She demanded, waving irritably "Anywhere we deposited him he'd be out in short order, you know that. And next time he might have caught a Jedi unprepared."

Aayla's temper fizzled and died, she sighed wearily. "She's right, we are in no position to behave mercifully towards those who hunt us." She admitted reluctantly. "Cad Bane was a threat when there was the entire Jedi Order. Now, he presented a clear and present threat to the only organized coalition of Jedi we know of." She looked soberly to her fellow council member. "Killing him was the right thing to do under the circumstances."

Ahsoka nodded, pursing her lips sourly, but nodded in acceptance. Shaak Ti considered the other council member's point and nodded agreement, but she still looked saddened as she examined all the fallen around them. "I hate what has become of us, we are forced to kill without thought and without mercy, as a mere necessity of survival."

Ahsoka made to comment that perhaps if the Jedi had been more harsh in their treatment of outlaws like Cad Bane, things might not have reached such dire straits so quickly. But she was cut off by the deck heaving slightly under her feet, nearly unbalancing her. She and the others looked to each other in confusion for a moment before a comm link opened on Ahsoka's wrist comm. "Ahsoka? This is Padawan Brood, we have problem."

Somehow Ahsoka wasn't surprised, after all what was one more catastrophe?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Well, it's been a bit since I updated this, in a bit of a rut lately when it comes to writing. Hopefully I can figure my way free of it. I just want to thank everyone for their interest thus far. If any of you feel you know Star Wars well enough to help me out as a beta/brainstormer PLEASE let me know. As ever, please rate, review, subscribe and tell your friends!

Chapter 6:

Barriss paced, her lightsaber grasped tightly in her hand. She and Padawan Brood were tasked with acting as the rearguard.

Something with which she was conflicted. On the one hand she was glad the others were trying to shield her from bloodshed. On the other, a deeper more dangerous fragment of herself hungered to return to war. It had been something she had struggled with a great deal over the past week or so. With the fall of the Jedi Order, the desire to hunt down their foes and avenge the fallen was great. But it was nevertheless something she knew she had to avoid at all costs.

She could hear the fighting, so close but drawing away slowly, she tries not to focus on it, tries not to think about the killing being done.

There was a polite cough from behind her and she inclined her head indicating the source should speak. "So uh—what do we do now?" Maris asked uneasily. She'd never really seen combat before. It was unnerving to be in a situation like this.

Barriss chuckled darkly. "We wait…and hope nobody on our side gets killed. And hope that none of the bad guys slipped past them." She felt a prickling in her scalp and it was making her tense.

The Padawan smiled weakly as the sound of another sabre strike echoed through the hold. "Ha. What are the chances of that?"

"Of which?" Barriss asked idly. She felt something shift, and slowed her pacing.

"Both…either?" Maris suggested.

Barriss sighed as she considered. Reassuring a Padawan was not in the job description, however it wasn't something she could simply ignore despite her frayed patience. "I'd say odds are in our favour that none of ours will get killed." She allowed, then shrugged. "As for the chance of someone slipping past them? Oh, about one hundred percent." She flicked her wrist slightly as she thumbed the switch and the lightsaber in her hand ignited.

The prickling sensation had been the start, but something had been eating at the edge of her perception for a while now. That flicker of movement in the shadows had only confirmed it. Maris ignited her own a moment later.

Apparently, those who had been attempting to sneak up on them decided that with the jig up there was no longer any point in delaying things. With a roar a pair of Trandoshans sprang from the shadows, weapons raised, and charged.

The thing to remember about Trandoshans, Barriss reflected clinically, is that they are practically the very antithesis of subtle. When confronted they will almost always respond in a single fashion. She therefore knew exactly how to respond when a pair of quarter ton lizards waving sharp implements ran at her.

She lashed out with a push through the Force and the first slaver stumbled awkwardly, causing him to lose balance flailing wildly, allowing her to slip her swing up under his uncoordinated guard and across his chest. A Trandoshans hide is very tough, but it is definitely not lightsaber proof. He tumbled to the floor behind her with wet thud.

She did her best to focus on the second attacker as he pelted towards her. But the voices had begun to murmur in her head discontentedly. The voice of her conscience chiding her that she should have attempted to take him down alive. The voice of the _other_ Barriss whispering in her ear, about how good it felt to fight again.

The other Trandoshan, was if anything more clumsy than the first, his swing went wide, over balancing him, and she stepped adroitly to the side flicking her sabre up and across decapitating him and she stepped past him.

In the silence that thudded down with the lizard man's body, Padawan Brood stood staring at the two fallen mercenaries. "Wow—Um, you're good at this aren't you?"

Barriss deactivated her lightsaber and grimacing. She wasn't actually she told herself, especially after so long without practice, and not being able to fight with a partner she knew well. She fought the gnawing urge to throw up. Her disgust swelling. She was only able stifle urge by coughing harshly. She felt exhausted, and what was worse she had disappointed herself by killing so easily.

When she had been immersed in the Darkside during her fall…She had been nigh unstoppable. She'd felt alive like she'd never felt before, invincible. But even then she'd been mastered in combat by another. And the truth had been revealed. That strength what there was of it, was a lie. One which had abandoned her when she needed it most.

"Hey are you alright?" Maris asked her, concerned by her wracking coughs.

She coughed again then nodded. "Yes." Maris appeared less than convinced, as this was followed by more coughing.

Barriss felt despair well up within her as she felt the familiar prickling sensation return. Their battle had drawn attention. "We've got another."

The padawan beside her nodded her agreement. "I sense him."

Unlike the slavers, this one did not linger in the shadows, stepping casually into the light, upright and unafraid. He was tall, and armoured, cocking his head curiously at them. "Ah Jetiise, mar'e a veman akaanir!"

Barriss translated that in her head, though it took time. (Ah Jedi, at last a real fight!) She recognized the language. Mandalorian, a variety native to the homeworld itself. But she'd already known that, few had the guts to dare wearing the distinctive Mandalorian armour when not of the clans.

He chuckled, unsheathing a blade. "Gar kyr'am mav nir birov ijaat" (Your death will give much/many honours)

She settled into a combat stance, lighting her sabre.

This time there was no opportunity to gain the advantage with a push through the Force. The Mandalorian leapt through the air, assisted by his jet pack with a jubilant cry. "Oya!"

They met with a whirling crash as his vibrosword connected with her lightsaber. She parried the blow and shoved him backward. But he was back on her soon enough.

He was fast, and clearly experienced. Especially with a blade. And despite her drawing on the force he was stronger than she was in her diminished state, physically speaking. Each blow shuddered up her arms painfully.

He lunged again, locking their blades before delivering a savage punch with his free hand to her side. Worse, his gauntlet had a stun augment built into it. She felt the air woosh from her lungs as electricity surged across her chest in an all too familiar feeling.

She staggered back from the blow and he moved to press his advantage only to stumbled when a pair of viridian blades slammed into his back.

Maris for her part stared dumbly at a foe who, at least in her experience, should have been cleanly bisected. "It's Mandalorian Iron Maris, lightsabers don't work on it." Barriss croaked.

"Oh, that's just wonderful." Griped the teenager as he renewed his attacks on Barriss. He sensed her weakness.

Maris lashed out at him but caught a boot in the guts sending her spinning into a container nearby. He struck against Barriss, turning back to the fight at hand. She tried to block, but that stunner to the chest had winded her and sapped the strength from her limbs. What had been intended to be a parry devolved into a grappling match, with the much stronger Mandalorian.

He broke the stalemate when he head butted her then delivered a backhand across the face, her lightsaber clattered to the ground as she reeled back. She could barely see after that, and so missed the fist which drove her to her knees. She also failed to see the kick delivered to her side with a crack.

Then, a boom wrung out through the cargo hold and he paused, cocking his head curiously. She knew this was her only chance, she needed to stop him now. She needed to protect the others, to stop him from boarding their ship. But most of all she needed to stop him killing her. So she reached out.

The Mandalorian gasped as the Force grasped him about the throat. It was harder doing this without the Darkside's aid, but she managed…barely. His sword hit the deck with a clatter as Barriss' and hopefully his own vision began to tunnel.

She held on for dear life, pushing every ounce of strength into strangling her attacker. He needed to die, for the ship to be safe, for her to have succeeded. He writhed clawing at his neck, then arched as green blades erupted from his stomach.

Maris had been winded too when he'd kicked her. But she'd managed to regain her feet, with him occupied by whatever it was Barriss was doing, she'd managed to sneak up behind the mercenary and strike at his lightly armored lower back.

Barriss released her grip as the mercenary died. Falling back on her elbows where she lay on the floor gasping a deep breath before rolling over and coughing painfully. Spitting up blood onto the plates beneath her.

Maris rushed to her side. "Oh stang, are you alright?"

Barriss struggled to nod her head weakly as she allowed it to rest on the deck. "Yes—yes, just need…a rest." She agreed, her eyes fluttering closed.

Maris, had never seen another person pass out before and panicked. "Barriss? Barriss!"

The last thing Barriss heard before she lost her fight to stay conscious was the Padawan's panicked call. "Ahsoka? This is Padawan Brood, we have a problem."

—-

"What in blazes happened to her?" Ahsoka demanded, indicating the fallen mirialan as she hurried up, to those following her it would be difficult to say whether her tone was irritated or worried.

"We were attacked by a few mercenaries who snuck past you. She handled the first two but…she was a little out of breath, coughing!" Maris babbled clambering to her feet. "And then that third showed up. That's him over there He started talking at us, I didn't understand but Barriss seemed to. He attacked and they fought." She wrung her hands. "But he managed to hit her in the stomach."

Ahsoka didn't notice it but Aayla winced at that. Maris was pacing uneasily, her arms flailing about in distress. "I tried to help, really I did, but that armour of his, it deflects lightsabers! She fought him, but he just kept beating her up. He had her and then she grabbed him with the force…he struggled, and I managed to sneak up on him…" She continued to jabber. "But even after I got him, she wasn't right you know? She was coughing and spitting up blood, then she passed out."

Ahsoka nodded, "Okay, let's get her to the med bay. Master Secura, Master Ti? If you could handle that, I'll check our status."

The two Jedi knelt beside the fallen mirialan and got to work tending to her. "Rex, Fives?"

The clones snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Police the bodies would you? Gear, cells that sort of thing, then prepare them for burial…" She instructed.

Rex hesitated. "Do they have body bags? Do we?" he asked after a moment.

That brought her up short. She had to think about it for a moment. "Uh—I think we have one or two, maybe…No spacing 'em doesn't seem right." She speculated, typically a ship, even a civilian one like the _Open Skies_ had a couple in case of emergencies, nowhere near the number needed to handle a couple squads of dead mercenaries.

Fives was the one to offer a solution. "We could try putting them in cold storage ma'am, if they have any of course…We can bury them at the next stop, wherever that might be."

She nodded, slightly relieved to have a solution. "Okay, sounds like a plan, HK you help them with that." She instructed. "Once that's done let's see about getting this tub ready to move."

She watched as the Masters carried Barriss out of the pirate vessel. "I'm going to check on our ship I think."

"Er—what about me?" She gave a start turning to see Maris was still standing there.

"Check with Master Ti and see if she could use some help." She watched the young Zabrak scamper off hurriedly, eager for something to do.

It was…odd, really, she found herself conflicted. Despite her cavalier attitude in regards to the deaths of the Mercenaries and Bane, she had to admit she was disquieted by this whole turn of events. More confusing, were her feelings towards Barriss. She was still…less than fond of the Mirialan, she didn't know she'd ever forgive her for what she had done. They'd been close before what had happened, and yet the woman had sacrificed her to save herself without a thought. But…She wasn't blind to Barriss' plight, she had felt just as Master Secura had that Barriss felt guilty, and that she was trying to atone.

A week ago, she would have said she couldn't care less what fate awaited the Mirialan, today? Today she found herself worrying about losing another of their number.

No, she'd likely never like Barriss again, in her estimation, but she didn't wish her dead, not any more. And if there was one thing she truly didn't need, it was more uncertainty.

—

Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura managed to heft Barriss onto the bed with minimal difficulties, not only were they strong, augmented as they were by the force, but the one they carried was exceptionally light.

"Aayla, what is bothering you?" Master Ti inquired gently as they paused to examine their charge. "I sensed it back on the pirate vessel, a sense of recognition and worry when Barriss' injuries were mentioned."

The Rutian Twi'lek shook her head sorrowfully, and waved a hand weakly at the young woman now lying on the bed. They had stabilized her prior to moving her so the rush was minimal, there was time to explain. "She's still recovering, she didn't need a beating like this…"

The Jedi Master cocked her head curiously at her friend. "Recovering, from what?" Her tone suggested confusion, and her eyes darted back to Barriss where she lay on the bed.

Aayla's brow furrowed and she gave Shaak Ti a questioning look, at first wondering if she was being serious or not, but all she saw and felt from the other woman was sincerity. She frowned as she began rifling through one of the drawers in the med bay for a scanner. "From her time in the harness." She explained shortly as she pulled out the device she needed and began fiddling with it's controls.

"I do not understand."

She looked up sharply, this time it was her turn to look confused. "You did not know Barriss was confined to a suppression harness?"

"Of course I did, I was present when the council was _informed_ she'd need to wear one." Shaak Ti acknowledged, her tone somewhat bitter as she recalled the way the Chancellor's office had treated the Jedi over the last few years.

Aayla shook her head, she knew her friend and the others on the council well, she couldn't see even the hard liners like Master Tiin accepting a prisoner being treated in such a way willingly. "Were you aware of the nature of this _harness_?"

Shaak Ti shrugged. "A companion and power extension for the stun cuffs I was told. it would allow for more careful monitoring of her situation—" She stopped and raised an eyebrow at the disgusted sound her companion made at that.

"I should have known they never would have told the council the whole truth."

Shaak Ti paused, blinking at the vehement distain in her friend's voice. "explain?"

Instead of trying to put what she'd seen into words Aayla rolled up the cuff of Barriss' sleeve and pointed to the still angry red and bruised injection points from the probes. She waited until she was certain Master Ti had seen them before circling the bed to gently turn the young Mirialan's head, brushing aside the hair to display the bandaging over the "sockets" for the cranial implant. "This harness, whatever it was, it was directly integrated into her nervous system."

Shaak Ti felt a sodden weight settle in her stomach, worry suddenly gripping her heart as something in her mind clicked into place. "Do you still have this harness?" She murmured urgently.

Aayla nodded, and paced over to one of the supply lockers and pulled out the container she'd secured the decontaminated harness and it's components in. It took a minute to unseal the container, but soon enough the device was laid out on the other bed.

Shaak Ti peered at the contraption between reeling back in disgust, she pointed a finger at the device, shaking slightly. "This is a modified Mandalorian containment harness!" She spat in outrage.

"The Mandalorians put their prisoners in these?" Aayla asked aghast.

Shaak Ti shook her head, "No, not all, and not in a long time. These were designed during the Mandalorian Wars. They were intended for the long term containment of force sensitives on the rare occasions they didn't simply kill captured Jedi." She sniffed disdainfully. "They went out of _style_ when more humane and efficient alternatives were found. They were outlawed in Republic space a long time ago."

"Why?" Aayla asked cocking her head. "I mean I know they're horrible, and I heartily agree with that but…"

Shaak Ti nodded in understanding, "It's because of the invasiveness of the system, and the side effects they had on those wearing them."

She released a gusty sigh, "Over time, prisoners would begin to experience neural damage of several horrifying varieties as well as organ degradation in some cases…"

Her Twi'lek companion scowled, gathering up the device and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, it appear our _illustrious_ emperor had Barriss fitted with one without sedation or anesthetic."

For the first time Shaak Ti allowed her horror at the situation to properly show on her face. "that's—!"

"Barbaric? That's what I though too." Aayla agreed. "Apparently Barriss was told it was nothing more than what she deserved."

Shaak Ti took the portably scanner in her hands and began running it over the girls prone form. As she looked at the reading coming back her scowl deepened, and she sagged. "Significant organ damage, some of it is clearly from the blows she's just sustained, but much of it is from the harness…"

Shaak Ti was not a healer by vocation, however she was nevertheless highly talented in that field. It was part of the reason she had been selected to oversee the production and training of the Clones produced on Kamino.

"Fractures…" She sighed as the scanner began beeping alarmingly as she ran it over the girl's head. "Class 1 neural degradation detected, class 2 organ degradation detected…"

Aayla looked at her friend soberly, Barriss was in horrific condition. "How bad?"

Shaak Ti shook her head. "She'll heal with time, but she is very unwell right now, she should never have been fighting in this condition. Honestly I'd have had reservations about her being outside of a bacta tank all things considered."

She hesitated. "Have you noticed if she's been…shaking?"

"Shaking?" her friend asked.

"Tremors, twitches?" The Togrutan master pressed.

Aayla thought back and remembered incidents which she had previously put down to nerves Barriss had been attempting to suppress. "Yes…"

Shaak TI sat heavily in the seat next to the table "She's showing the early stages of hypo kinetic rigid syndrome."

"Meaning?"

Shaak Ti stared off absently, while she answered her friend. "Her motor functions are degenerated, she's got the shakes in other words."

"Is that treatable?" Aayla asked.

Shaak Ti wobbled her head uncertainly on her shoulders. "If this were merely the same disease which affects many among the elderly I'd say yes. Like this however…"

She got up and paced to the medicine cabinet and nodded when she found a hypo. "This will do nicely. A type three emergency neural stabilizer, basic first aid…" She pressed it to Barriss' neck and injected the fluid within. "Originally it was developed to help with electricity related injuries, but it's also used to treat what we're talking about. It won't fix it, nothing will do that I think, certainly not at this dosage. However it will stop further degradation. Only time, and perhaps the force will undo some of the damage which has been done."

She paused once more sitting in the chair, this time reaching out for the young woman's hand to grasp it gently. "She'll likely have mild tremors and shakes the rest of her life."

Aayla shook her head sadly. "How could we have been so blind?"

Her friend looked up uncertainly. "How do you mean?"

"Shouldn't we have noticed this harness? Shouldn't someone who looked after her have realized it was illegal? Shouldn't we have realized what it says about the Chancellor's office that they insisted she get fitted with this?"

Shaak Ti nodded, "Indeed, I wonder just how many warning signs we missed…"

Aayla wasn't entirely listening, "And Barriss…Shaak Ti, I _know_ she did wrong, she knows it too. I can sense that when I speak with her now, but this—she didn't deserve this."

"Nobody does," her friend agreed.

"Were…were you aware of the Holocron?" Aayla asked suddenly. "The one which seems to have helped her?"

Shaak Ti nodded, taking the apparent change in topic in stride. "Yes, I was one of those who had visions regarding it." She looked to her friend mildly surprised. "I'm surprised she mentioned it to you."

Aayla waved that off. "She needed my cooperation to get off Felucia, the Holocron helped her discover the issue with the control chips."

The Togruta Jedi blinked confusion. "Control chips?"

Aayla smiled ruefully, pacing slightly back and forth "I suppose we really haven't had a chance to talk have we? The biochips all the clones are installed with? The Chancellor's Order to destroy the Jedi was contained within."

She watched as her friend appeared to age before her eyes. "Ah, so it is true then. It seems I do share some of the blame for our fate." Shaak Ti noted her friend's confused expression. "I helped investigate a malfunctioning control chip. The Clone in question attacked a Jedi, but was subdued before he could deliver the killing blow. The Kaminoan doctors told me it was a parasitic infection which had caused the issue with the chip. A malfunction…" She sighed. "We were _so_ close to finding out the truth…"

She paused, the silence filling the room uncomfortably. She pushed to her feet and grabbed a medical kit "And you say the Holocron issued to Barriss helped her find the truth?" She asked, gathering some supplies and beginning to apply them to their wounded companion.

"After a fashion," Aayla agreed. "Apparently the—figure who constructed the holocron foresaw that Barriss would, with a little guidance, discover the chip and that it would lead to a more positive outcome…" She hesitated. "He—it, has been helping her recover since the trial."

"Ah, I did not know." Her friend admitted as she injected one last medication into the girl's forearm.

"It is troubling though." Aayla persisted, "The Holocron has unquestionably aided Barriss in recovering, and it helped her find out about the chip. But in neither incident was it in time to stop the primary issue…Add to that the creators questionable history…" She sighed, stopping herself. _Later, it can wait until later. We've got enough problems as it is._

"Barriss, Ahsoka, the Clones and their doubts, the Empire…Finding who's left." She murmured, knowing her friend would undoubtedly hear.

Shaak Ti misunderstood her concerns. "We will get Barriss on her feet again, the strain of her injuries was simply too much…"

"It's not just that. Despite her progress…she's still unstable. I've seen signs of it." Aayla interrupted thinking of the times Barriss had flirted with the Clones.

"Yes and she may take many years to heal properly, just have patience." Shaak Ti comforted, "Now, why do you tell me what troubles you about Ahsoka?"

Aayla hesitated, reluctant to express her worries about the girl. "It's not so much that I'm troubled about her as that…she's just so different now." She glanced at her companion. "You remember how she was when she left. She's more confident now. But she's also a bit more…jaded. Though I will admit she shows fine command ability thus far. She's largely been in charge since this all began." She admitted smiling dryly.

"It's not entirely unexpected that she would change once she left the order." Shaak Ti pointed out. "And the Clones?"

Aayla huffed. "It ties into everything else. Skywalker falls to the Darkside, so many Jedi killed in the field, these two disobeying when they've been raised the way they have?" I overheard them while we searched for you in the force." She admitted. "They wonder about us. And more importantly they wondered about the Dark Side. It confused them that it scared us so."

Shaak Ti looked troubled. Jedi seldom spoke of the Dark Side if they could help it, that outsiders now spoke of it was worrisome. "And what did you tell them?"

The Twi'lek chuckled. "Nothing, I did not need to. Hk-51 spoke with them about it."

Her friend could not hide her surprise. "Truly? How curious, I would not expect a droid to know anything of the matter."

Aayla frowned slightly and nodded. "I admit I do not know for certain, but I believe Hk-51 is quite old."

"He's approximately three thousand six hundred and thirty years old, gave or take…"

The two Jedi looked up in surprise to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

"That's!" Shaak Ti had been about to say that it was impossible, but it clearly was not. "How has he survived so long, and how does he know what he does about the Dark Side?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "He seldom talks about it, but according to him he served with many warriors of all kinds, I took this to mean he'd served with Jedi before."

The other Togruta woman nodded. "Hmmm, perhaps I should speak with him, a droid with such a long life span…may have interesting insights into the world."

Ahsoka laughed, amused at the thought of the Jedi Master interrogating HK. "Mostly he seems to be concerned with blasting things."

Shaak Ti did not seem particularly concerned. "Well of course, he is an assassin droid. It's in his nature."

Aayla considered the young woman across from them. Despite Ahsoka's attempt to appear unconcerned she hadn't missed the surreptitious glances she'd been making at Barriss where she lay on the bed. She however was wise enough to know that Ahsoka would not appreciate having her concern pointed out. She instead spoke of safer things. "How are we? How is the ship?"

"Ship's fine. Just need to pull those mag-grapples off the hull and we're ready to fly. Those Imperial ships wondered if there was a problem, but I fed them a line about engine problems. They're not going to be an issue." Ahsoka affirmed.

The other Jedi let out a sigh of relief. "That's something, and the others?"

"I sent Maris with you two—"

Shaak Ti spoke up here. "Yes, and I told her we were fine, and sent her to meditate."

Ahsoka hesitated. "You know…It's just a thought, you are the master after all. But I get the impression Maris is the sort who benefits from talking things out more than meditating about it." She suggested, she felt a vague sort of kinship with the younger woman. She hadn't been so different all those years ago.

She was gratified when the older Togruta seemed to stop and ponder her words, giving them due consideration. "You might be right, I will test your theory I think. Later however."

Ahsoka nodded before returning to the previous question. "As for the others, the clones and HK are handling the clean up. We should be able to get both ships underway soon."

"Where do you intend for us to go?" Aayla asked curious.

She received a shrug in reply. "I don't know honestly, returning to Rishi doesn't seem like a good idea with those Cruisers in orbit." She paused glancing them over. "Want me to reconvene the war council?" She asked a touch wryly.

Aayla just chuckled acknowledging the young woman's attempt to lighten the mood. "Later I think, once everyone has had a chance to complete their tasks…"

Ahsoka bowed slightly at the hips before returning to the doorway. "Very well Master Secura, I'm going to head over and see what I can do about the other ship."

"You might wish to check if that ship has anything on it's record, so we don't run into trouble later." Shaak Ti suggested.

Ahsoka nodded to her in turn. "Right. And I'll send HK by so you can question him to your hearts desire." She exited the room and her footsteps retreated down the hall.

Shaak Ti shook her head, uncertain whether or not it was a disapproving gesture. "I see what you mean, she has changed."

"For the better?" Aayla asked.

"Hard to say, but perhaps…" her friend allowed. "Perhaps."

—-

Ahsoka paced tiredly through the umbilical between the pair of linked starships. It wasn't so much that it had been a long day as that after the excitement of the battle the adrenaline had begun to bleed out of her system leaving her feeling sapped of strength. She knew the feeling would pass but for the moment weariness slumped her shoulders.

She made her way forward once aboard the Dragonboat, and up to the rather ugly craft's bridge. Everything about the ship screamed lizard it seemed, not just the name. The air was drier than most ships ran their life support at, and the lamps overhead ran hotter than normal as well, casting much of the ship in a dim orange hue.

Once on the bridge she made her way to the internal security station and brought up the sensors. It took a minute to bypass the ship's security but she had the sensors begin a full sweep for any surprises Bane might have left lying around.

As that program was running she hooked into the ships holonet connection, much of the net was now locked down under Imperial control, but basic shipping services were still available. She used the opportunity to bring up a search on the vessel's name.

It was virtually unintelligible being mostly intended to be spoken by a being with a saurian mouth and voice box, but thankfully the net's database seemed to manage easily enough. Unsurprisingly the vessel, or rather it's crew were wanted in a few different sectors. Mostly outer rim territories, for slaving, smuggling and narcotics dealing. Surprisingly the only system with a warrant out for this vessel in Republ— Imperial space, was the Kashyyk system. Though many others had them on a watch list.

That could be a problem. Even if they weren't to be arrested on sight, it would be better if the Imperials paid them no additional scrutiny when they passed through. They'd need to see about forging or reseting the ship's ID as they had with the _Open Skies_.

She shook that thought off, shutting down the net for the moment and bringing up the vessels cargo manifest, only to stop when she heard the telltale whirring of servos and the light clomp of armoured feet behind her.

"Declaration: Mistress, the mortal coils of the meat bag soldiers of fortune have been collected and stored. A very messy task. Query: Do you require anything else from myself or the clones Mistress?"

She considered that sitting back in the seat with a huff. "No HK, but Master Ti indicated she might be interested in speaking with you when you get a moment….As for the clones—" She shrugged. "Maybe have them come see me and we can start going through the ship and cargo here." She'd need Rex's munitions experience if she intended to safely disarm any traps aboard this vessel.

"Statement: Yes Mistress, I will attend to it at once…"

—-

Shaak Ti had finally finished with her ministrations over Barriss and had, after checking on Maris' condition, retreated to the cargo hold of the Open Skies to meditate. Her respite, and chance to centre and relax her mind passed however when she heard the sound of an approaching droid.

She only opened her eyes when the unit came to a halt in front of her. HK truly was a strange droid, upon examining "him" closely she could tell that he likely was indeed fairly old, despite numerous improvements made over time.

His dull blue eyes dimmed periodically simulating blinking, a concession to the preferences of organics rather than any sort of necessity on the droid's part. "Announcement" Jedi Master Ti, I was informed by my mistress that you wished to speak with me? Interrogative: I admit to being surprised that you desired to converse with an Assassin Droid, most Jedi seem to find my nature…distasteful."

She smiled benignly at him, "You are what you are HK-51, and right now you are an ally of the Jedi Order. What remains of it that is. I am however a curious person by nature, and things Master Secura and Ahsoka Tano have said about you have piqued that curiosity."

The dark metal droid canted it's head slightly to the side, mimicking the physical symptoms of curiosity. "Query: Indeed Master Ti, and what is it that you find so intriguing?"

"It was indicated to me that you are very old. Even by droid standards." She explained patiently.

It nodded, seeming to accept that. "Statement: 3634 years. Assuming my chronometer and estimated time of manufacture are indeed correct."

She nodded, mulling over that number in her head, even Master Yoda came nowhere near that figure in years lived. "It was also indicated to me that you might in fact know a great deal more about the Force than one might expect of any droid…"

HK contrived to sound amused. "Statement: Ah, the wonders of Force enhanced senses. Query: I assume Master Secura or Mistress Tano overheard my conversation with the clones on Rishi?"

She nodded, no sense in lying about it. "Yes, and I was wondering, just what this understanding you have of the force is. Particularly in regards to the Dark Side."

The droid remained silent for a moment, appearing to consider before straightening. "Recitation and explanation: Audio play back initiated. Statement: I have traveled with many Jedi, many warriors of all stripes in my time. I have learned a great many things about the Jedi and the Force."

"Explanation: The Force, as I understand the notion, is not a simple field of energy as it is so often summarized or explained. It is…more, is the only word I can think of to describe it easily. Hypothesis: It seems to behave as a sort of entity, with a will all it's own. Speculation: This is likely why the Jedi speak to and listen to it as Mistress Tano and the other two are doing right this minute."

"Statement: As I understand it, it can and occasionally does, when the mood strikes it, speak back, telling them what it wishes them to know. Warning: But like all known entities, organic, synthetic or apparently energy based, it has both a better nature and a sort of inner darkness."

"Solemn admission: I have seen this Darkness, and though I was not programmed or designed to be able to feel fear at the time, It is not something I have the slightest desire to witness again. Announcement: Ah! It appears the others have completed their work and are preparing to leave, let us confer with them and see what the chances of deleting troublemakers are for today. End recitation: That is what I said to the clones, and indeed I can not think of any better way in which to explain it." HK admitted as the playback ended.

Shaak Ti nodded solemnly, considering the droids recorded explanation. It was not a bad summation, especially considering the ephemeral nature of the Force itself. Scholars and theologians among the Jedi, Sith and many others had debated for ages the nature of the force. But that explanation covered some of the few basics upon which most could agree in general terms.

However one part in particular stuck with her. "You say you have _seen_ the Dark Side. What did you mean by that?" She asked curious.

"Recitation: I have witnessed beasts created by manipulation of the Dark Side Master Ti. I have witnessed it's power unleashed to destroy whole fleets. I have seen it warp and twist organic matter in ways I would not have believed possible. I have even encountered locations in which its power is so palpable that it has begun to manifest visibly even to mundane methods of detection. Statement: But I have seen far worse than that." The droid admitted.

"Explanation: I have walked upon worlds in ages when they were ruled by the Sith Empire Master Ti. I saw their depravity and ruinous self servicing attitudes first hand…but that pales in comparison to what I witnessed while in the company of my first master and her allies."

"What did you see?" She asked, observing with a certain level of fascination a droid who's intellect and personality had been allowed to evolve unhindered over the course of over three thousand years. She began now to understand that unlike the simulacrum of sapience that all but a handful of droids merely imitated, HK was among the few which were truly sentient machines.

HK paused to consider her question, or rather how to respond to it, oblivious to the revelation taking place in her mind. "Query: what do you know of the planet Ziost Master Ti?"

She had to think back, to her time assisting the librarians in the archives many years ago. "As I recall, it was one of the Sith Capitals back during the time of their empires."

"Declaration: Indeed, it was the interim capital in the time between the loss of their empire at Korriban and their new order at Dromund Kass. Statement: It was one of their Empire's greatest population centres. Query: But what is it now?"

She found it mildly amusing that she had more use for this knowledge in the wake of the Order's collapse than she had in all her years prior. "It is abandoned last I had heard. No significant activity there is well over two thousand years…" She paused trying to dredge up some relevant facts. "Largely lifeless, a barren tundra."

The droid nodded. "Statement: Ziost always did possess a certain austerity it is true." He seemed to concede. "But it was not always lifeless. It was not always the wasteland it is today."

"Statement: There once was a Sith Emperor by the name of Vitiate. A foul but nevertheless powerful practitioner of the Force. One quite unlike anything I have even heard of since. During the early years of my activation into Republic service, he was slain by a Jedi known as the Hero of Tython…"

She brightened somewhat at that. Details about famous Jedi had always been among the favourites of the younglings, even when she had been among them. "I recall something about that being, a Knight or Master was it, who protected the Jedi who had sheltered during the Cold War on the ancient Jedi Homeworld…"

"Statement: Yes, however the Hero's efforts were apparently in vain in this case Master Ti. Addendum: Through the use of Dark Force abilities, the Emperor withstood death itself. Lingering in a form, a half life if you will? Statement: My mistress, along with a…coalition of others were tasked with hunting and fining Vitiate wherever he remained. Statement: Our efforts were successful if only in slowing his return for a time…But he manifested again at Ziost." His tone had darkened considerably, his attention seeming to wander as he thought back.

"What happened there?" She asked tentatively.

HK's eyes once again found her own. "Solemn Declaration: He killed a world."

Seeing her startled expression he continued, in the same low voice. "Explanation: Despite the efforts of my mistress and those she had allied with for the purpose of stopping Vitiate. He managed to spread…a sort of madness to the planet's populace. Turning them against one another. We saved many, but not enough. With each death he grew stronger. Until finally he had the strength to achieve his goals."

"Solemn admission: I and my mistress, along with what allies had gathered were forced to watch from orbit as Vitiate's plan came to fruition. Statement: When his strength returned he completed a ritual he had prepared. We watched as in a wave, the dark side spread across the planet snuffing out all life in it's path. Consuming all except the abominations Vitiate himself had unleashed to aid in his task. Billions of people, so recently his own subjects, turned to ash in moments, every blade of grass withered away to refuel his rebirth. Statement; It was at this time I began to comprehend what evil truly was. But it only truly sunk in when we stepped foot on the planets barren surface later…"

He paused. "Recitation: What I remember most are the droids Master Ti. Hundreds if not thousands blindly attempting to assist their masters and makers in tasks which no longer held any relevance. They were as dead as their masters, that spark of intelligence washed from their cores even though their shells lingered. I recall one droid which was vainly attempting to revive it's master with a med kit…"

He turned back to her, eyes boring into her own. "Redirection: You asked me what I knew of the Dark Side? Statement: it is the evil that lurks in the hearts of every sentient creature given form. It is selfishness, selfishness on a scale that cannot be comprehended. In short, it is death. Just as it was for Ziost. It seeks nothing less than the extermination of all those who oppose it or do not serve it's purposes."

He seemed to settle stepping back a pace. "Query: Does that answer your question Master Ti?"

She shook her head trying to comprehend the horror of an entire world snuffed out to fuel one man's ambitions. "It does…." She paused considering it all. "Do you know what happened to Vitiate?"

"Statement: Yes, I do. He was defeated, eventually. But at great cost."

"Who was your mistress?" She wondered aloud. It had implied it had known the Hero of Tython, but his tone had suggested he was not among his owners.

"Answer: The commander of an elite unit in the Republic Military. Havoc Squad."

She blinked surprise. "Truly, and a common soldier believed she could match such a force?" She wondered aloud.

HK managed to sound disapproving. "Chiding statement: In the end she did. Hypothesis: Perhaps it was the way in which Force users underestimate someone unable to feel the Force, which was Vitiates undoing?"

She looked down, justifiably chagrined. The Jedi too had made such a mistake. The clones and their current predicament were stark proof of that. She nodded, conceding the point. "Indeed, and I believe I understand now how you comprehend as much as you do." She paused going over the droids story in her mind. "Vitiate must have been…incredibly powerful. How was he destroyed?"

HK once again canted his head curiously at her. "Correction: IN ever said that he was mistress, merely that he was defeated." She felt a chill at those words, and HK sensing her hesitation continued. "Statement: MY mistress fought him on multiple occasions, in one form or another. Each time he was defeated, each time he was cast adrift…but nevertheless, he always returned. Clarification: It was believed that during that final struggle he was defeated and prevented from regaining his strength forever. But those who fought him always expressed….doubts."

She fought down the shiver at the thought such a monster could still linger in some form somewhere. "Thank you HK. This conversation has been….most enlightening."

The droid nodded. "Statement: If you do not require me further I believe I shall power down to recharge for a time."

"Of course."

She watched the ancient droid leave, a sense of disquiet following in his wake.

—-

Ahsoka gently teased a bundle of wires clear of the housing in one the bombs Bane had rigged the ships hull with, and held it so Rex could examine it carefully. It was not merely a matter of cutting the right coloured wire in each case. He needed to follow each wire carefully to it's end point to be certain it went where it was supposed to lest he cut the wrong one and blow them up along with an appreciable portion of the ship.

The bombs had been easy enough to find on internal sensors. Bane hadn't even truly bothered to hide them. They'd gotten the first three disarmed in short order, the final one before them was just about— "Done." Rex said calmly as he cut the last wire, and the hum from the device ceased. "We sure this is all of them?" he asked smiling in relief at her.

She nodded. "We have to check the crates but yeah this is all the ones the sensors can read." She agreed standing up and stretching.

"The sensors can't read inside the containers?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Not all of them. Some of them are environment controlled or insulated. Those we'll have to check before we're safe, well from bombs at least." She paused. "Sabotage though…I've got R2-K9 and that clunker R4 from the Grey Pilgrim looking over critical systems."

They set about packing up their tools before moving on. "How many containers we need to check?" Rex asked standing.

She thought about that. "Four I think?" She led the way through the hold to the first container they needed to check. She examined it carefully, stepping around it, then doing her best to sense with the force whether or not it was booby-trapped. She finished by running a scan with a high powered sensor module from close range around the door seams.

"Nothing obviously wrong, like explosive residue." She noted pleased, "I don't think it's trapped." She cracked the door cautiously, before stepping back just in case. Nothing exploded or otherwise caused a racket. She opened it slowly a bit further before leaning over carefully to peer inside. She sagged with relief. "Just food from the looks of it. Mostly meats and such…" Not surprising considering the Trandoshan diet.

They moved to the next container they worried about, and repeated the procedure. It was weapons this time. All carefully sealed in crates. Most, low grade "punk guns" as Rex referred to them, barely street quality. They would still be worth something under the right circumstances.

The next crate was empty, which in turn brought them to the final crate, and this one was a bit different. It was hooked into the ships systems judging by the piping and power conduits fed from it into the nearby bulkhead. She was even more cautious this time, something tickling the edge of her senses as she prowled around the crate.

Finally after much cautious prodding they cracked the door on the container to find what for all appearances was a tight and orderly cellblock. The first cell was empty, however their entrance had not gone unnoticed and a voice called out wearily from the second. "Come for more mockery is it? Or is it our daily meal? Do you never tire of this I wonder?"

To her surprise, and burgeoning hope she believed she recognized the voice and rushed along the passage to peer into the cell. There knelt carefully on the group of the makeshift prison was a Zabrak, similar to Maris accepting that he was male instead of female, his back to her while he meditated.

What was more however, was that he was familiar. "Master Koth?" She asked almost certain she was correct.

His back straightened and he turned before clambering to his feet. Before he could speak however there was the sound of pattern feet and a growl from the next cell "aaahnruh uughghhhgh!" She hurriedly sidestepped and smiled in delight at the being within.

"Gungi!" She greeted, the small male wookie had been a youngling prior to her leaving the Order. He had been among those who had gathered to wish her farewell all those months ago.

Master Koth spoke a greeting. "Ah, Miss Tano. I did not think to see you again." He paused to offer a somewhat stiff bow.

Another voice piped up further down the block, this one female. "Does this mean we're rescued? Or should I just go back to sleep?" It demanded irritably.

Eeth Koth chuckles tiredly. "I would assume so, however I would need to ask what she is doing here to be certain would I not?"

Ahsoka nodded understanding the implied question. "Bane was tracking us. He used this ship to run us down. We tricked him and took the ship!"

He nodded thoughtfully shifting slightly uncomfortably, his hands still bound by stun cuffs. These were likely the reason he had not been aware of her presence nearby, nor she his. If it was at all like Barriss cuffs they were keyed to react to him reaching for the force.

"Ah, so that is who he was. I suspected, but could not be certain…" He looked to her carefully. "I know something terrible has happened, I sensed it even here. But I do not know what it is…"

She blanched, before sighing. "It's…hard to explain, why don't we get you all out of there first? How many of you are there?"

"Just three, originally there were more with our grumpy friend down there. But they were killed some time ago." He noted soberly.

Said grumpy friend spoke up again. "Am I right in assuming our rescuer is another Jedi?"

"Yes…and no. Ahsoka is no longer with the Order. But…I can sense a hint of others nearby?"

She nodded, they really needed to get those cuffs off him. "Master Secura, Master Ti, Maris Brood, and Barriss Offee." She relayed dutifully.

"Strange to hear healer Offee is here, still I will not say I am displeased you have come."

She nodded and waved at the cell's bars. "Would you mind standing back from the door, we don't have a key that I know of."

He nodded stepping back smartly. "Of course, Gungi? You should stand back as well."

She directed her lightsaber against the lock, it fizzled and parted with a crack, allowing the door to slide open. She moved to the side and upon checking to ensure Gungi had stood back sliced his look open too. She paused to break his stun cuffs and was was quickly enveloped in a very furry hug. "huurh aaaaahnr raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw huuguughghg aaaaahnr uugggh uuh aaaaahnr uughguughhhghghghhhgh!"

She patted him weakly on the back, even small as he was Gungi possessed a wookie's strength. "Glad to see you too buddy."

She paused to release Master Koth from his bindings as well before moving off down the block. However when she found the last prisoner she paused. More than a little surprised that she recognized the woman within, what was more the prisoner recognized her.

"Well, I'll be damned. Figures the one to find us happens to be a person who might be happy to just leave me in here to rot."

The woman, a tall austere red head with an athletic build and reasonably attractive features, was not someone she had thought, or hoped to see again.

The woman leaned forward against the bars, "Bo-Katan. In case you were wondering, I don't think we ever got around to _introductions_ the last time we met." she noted sarcastically.

Ahsoka nodded darkly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're with Death Watch,"

Death Watch, a militant splinter faction of the Mandalorians, it was thanks to them that Mandalore had fallen in with the separatists, thanks to them Mandalore now suffered under Imperial occupation and thanks to them Duchess Satine Kryze, a devout pacifist and noble woman, was dead.

" _Was_ ," Bo-Katan noted bitterly. "Death Watch is dead. For all intents and purposes that is." She noted tiredly.

Ahsoka snorted. "Can't say I'm terribly broken up about that."

The Mandalorian woman didn't deign to acknowledge the barb. "So, you gonna leave me in here?"

The Togruta cocked her head at her, "Depends why are you in there? And can I trust you not to go blabbing about us to the Empire?"

"I'm in here because there's a standing bounty on former Death Watch members. As for the other. What Empire?" The woman asked confused.

Ahsoka saw that confusion mirrored by the other prisoners, and she sighed. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you." She felt her shoulders sag. "The Jedi were betrayed. The Sith used programming concealed in biochips implanted into the clones to turn them against us. Palpatine declared himself Emperor of the new Galactic Empire the same day. The Separatist movement ended soon after…"

Master Koth sagged, his shoulder slumping and he appeared infinitely weary. "How many did we lose?"

She saw no benefit in sugar coating it. "Practically everyone. There's those on our ship, maybe a handful more for certain, all of us are on the run."

Bo-Katan shifted slightly, being a Mandalorian, particularly a member of Death Watch she likely wasn't hugely fond of Jedi, but she was clearly troubled by what she was hearing. "Sith? Those'd be the guys like that freak Maul and his brother right?"

Ahsoka recalled that Darth Maul and his Brother Savage Oppress had indeed been behind the Death Watches catastrophic actions on Mandalore. "Yes."

Bo-Katan barked a bitter laugh and settled back in her cell. "Then you don't have to worry about me. I'm not about to do anything to help those bastards. I fought for Clan Viszla, for Mandalore and our ancient way of life. Those freaks took everything from us."

Ahsoka nodded, she could easily feel the woman's vehemence and sincerity in the Force. "Thoughts?" She asked tilting her head to look at the others.

"I see no harm in releasing her, we will question her more closely later." Master Koth asserted. She nodded and once again ignited her lightsaber and carved through the lock. She stepped back after severing the woman's cuffs before turning to walk away.

"Come on, we've all got some stuff to talk about. As if this day wasn't complicated enough." She grumbled tiredly.

"Any chance you who where to find our belongings?" The Zabrak Master asked.

She shook her head. "No, but they're likely aboard somewhere, probably the armoury."

He nodded agreement. "Splendid, let us gather our belongings and depart."

She dipped her head in agreement before leading the way.


End file.
